


The Weeping Willow

by stephanie163jones



Series: The Weeping Willow Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Flashbacks, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanie163jones/pseuds/stephanie163jones
Summary: Leta's parents mysteriously went missing when she was a baby, with no bodies and no witnesses. She was left in the guardianship of her only grandmother, growing up in a muggle village called Rye, wondering where she had come from and what happened to her parents. Her grandmother, sworn to secrecy by her daughter, raised Leta alone burdened with the knowledge of what had happened to her parents. To this day, Leta knows nothing more of her parents other than two names: Brontë and Charles.Of course, that was all about to change. With summer coming to a close and fifth year round the corner, Leta goes through both physical and emotional changes as she nears the end of her school life. She anxiously awaits seeing her friends, Ron, Harry, and Hermione again having spent the whole summer without hearing from them, being forced to seek solace from the only other person in the village who was gifted with magic, Dean Thomas. Having despised each other since the minute they met when they were babies, a single summer together forces them to form an unlikely friendship to find out the truth about both Leta's and Dean's past and how the Marauders tied into it.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Dean Thomas/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lavender Brown/Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Weeping Willow Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Harry Potter





	1. ACT ONE

[introduction]   
_" I L O V E T H E T R A G E D Y_  
 _O F I T A L L"_

_• • •_

** Warnings **

_The time era for this book isn't very clear cut, there are references to music, films, technology and other things that were not around when the original Harry Potter books were set. However, I do plan on having it set around the 90s to follow the same timeline, I also intend to include things from the 21st century onwards._

The storyline itself will mainly follow the originals, with the exception of a few characters and their endings, and starts from the summer leading into fifth year (Order of the Phoenix).

**_Disclaimer_ ** _: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, that right is reserved with J* R*wling, I do, however, own all other characters not mentioned in the Books or Movies._

I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave comments throughout the chapters, I'd love to hear everyone's feedback.   


_• • •_


	2. chapter one: french delicacies

**Freshly baked pastries**. That's what life consists of when you're living with Dionne Chadwick, my nan is an extraordinary woman but above all, she is an amazing baker. Every morning since before I can remember I woke up to the smell of freshly baked treats of all varieties: butter croissant, pain au chocolat, almond croissant, cinnamon swirls. You name it, we had it.

And every morning I find myself amazed at how without fail she managed to lay out a spread of delicious food all for me and her. That's the only sad part, there was no one else to admire and enjoy her good work, just me and nan. That's the way it's always been, my grandad died of dragon pox before I was even born, and my parents went missing a week after my second birthday, a week before the downfall of You Know Who, and a week before Harry Potter lost everything he had ever known.

No one knows what happened to them, they dropped me off at my Nan's one night and were never seen again. That was about 15 years ago now and yet I am as close to finding out the truth of what happened to them as Frank Ocean is to release another album. (He's a muggle artist I like btw) That was, of course, the case until summer fifteen came along.

• • • •

"Leta breakfasts ready!" called Dionne, her dulcet tones vibrating through their small cottage on the outskirts of Rye in East Sussex. The sounds of Leta's footsteps wading down the stairs in her sleep like state made Dionne chuckle to herself, her granddaughter never was an early riser. But then again, neither was her mother.

"Good morning, mmmm that smells delicious," Leta said softly standing in the doorway to their quaint kitchen, rubbing sleep from her eyes as a yawn escapes her lips; her 5ft 5 figure almost reaching the low ceilings. "Good morning darling, did you sleep alright? Sully didn't keep you up all night again did he?" Leta smiled as she swiftly pecked Dionne on the cheek and sat down at the breakfast table.

"No, he made some noise in the early hours of this morning but they sent me right back to sleep again" Dionne gave her granddaughter a look while placing one steaming hot and one ice-cold coffee on the dining table. "That frog is a nuisance Leta there's no beating around it, I wish you would let me get rid of him, put him by the lake or something." Leta just faked nonchalance as she grabbed one almond croissant and one chocolate twist.

"He really isn't a problem Nan he's been a lodger in the garden for what, 13 years now, maybe even longer, who am I to dampen his night time sing songs, he's an excellent singer" Leta smirks as she chewed on her food. It's moments like these where Dionne finds herself struck with nostalgia, her granddaughter becoming more and more like her mother as she grows older. 

"Oh very well if it really doesn't bother you, anyway my little witch what are your plans for today? going to see that lovely Thomas boy today," Dionne said sweetly sipping on her coffee with a mischievous glint in her eye. At the mention of _him,_ Leta visibly stiffened and even went so far as to choke on her croissant.

"Absolutely not, to be honest Nan I don't know why you like him so much, he's arrogant, annoying and- and-" Dionne just laughed, satisfied she had succeeded in teasing her, leaving Leta to grow irate; ranting about how Dean makes her life a living hell,  
"it's bad enough living on the same road as him but going to the same school, well that's just plain torture."

"Can't help but feel someone has it out for me, I mean honestly... what are the odds -" Leta droned on. Dionne just slowly got up, knowing how long Leta can complain for, and began to set about her cleaning; their cottage may be small but it had a knack for collecting dust quickly. Five minutes passed before Leta has stopped cursing Dean Thomas and realised her Nan had begun her cleaning routine.

"I hate it when you do that, you know how much he peeves me." Leta groaned as she started to wash up her dishes. "Well my dear, I happen to think he is a charming, young man, I really can't see the problem" Leta slowly turned around and glared at the back of her Nan's head "Can't see the problem, were you not listening to anything I just said, or perhaps anything I've ever said about that heathen since the day we met..."

Dionne swivelled to face her and just smiled "No dear, I was listening, it's because I was listening that I know this little façade you two have will fade eventually; mark my words, you two will be together. I have a sixth sense with this kind of thing, your mother was exactly the same" "WHAT!" Leta's face was now incredulous, she was completely dumbfounded at what her Nan was saying, not even thinking about the crumb of information she had said about her mother.

"You've gone mad, Dean Thomas will FOREVER be the boy who wiped bogies on my favourite party dress, the boy who kicked my shins and pulled my hair when I won any game we ever played, and you think I FANCY HIM" Leta scoffed with disgust as she stalks towards the stairs. With one last look of disbelief at Dionne's amused face, she shakes her head and stomps up the stairs mumbling profanities under her breath "Hell will freeze over before I even consider Dean as a friend... fancy him, disgusting; I'd rather snog sully".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise these chapters will get longer...


	3. chapter two: cottage core

**After this mornings** shambles, Leta took it upon herself to perform her highest form of self-care, which is, of course, dancing unapologetically to the Mamma Mia soundtrack. But, before she started she surveyed her room and came to the conclusion, she has to tidy first, or she'll break her neck.

Her room was the perfect size, Leta and Dionne had swapped when she started Hogwarts; Dionne insisting she wanted to de-clutter her room making downsizing the perfect solution. The room itself was Leta's pride and joy, she loved the way the vines from the garden manage to curl their way up the cottage and litter the outskirts of the window, she loved the assortment of photos across her walls of her friends _the same friends who hadn't written to her all summer_ she thought bitterly, she loved the lilac sheets on her bed, the ladder with her own personal library stacked on each step, she loved the way the sun hit the room in the evening just before it sunk out of sight, but above all else, she loved it because it was her safe space, filled with oddly shaped candles, mushroom incense holders, cow print CDS on the wall, trinkets and little pieces of her memories littered decoratively around the room.

After successfully putting away all her clothes that had piled a mountain on the desk chair, she set about turning on her record player; gingerly lifting the record from its sleeves she placed the record onto the turntable, depositing the needle at the beginning. 

An hour passed by with Leta singing to her hearts content 'Dancing Queen' had her thumping round the room, and 'Why Did it Have To Be Me?' had her pretending to dance with someone else. After a full hour or two of cleaning Leta began to get ready for the day. Leaving the warmth of the shower, Leta made her way back into her room and began what she thought was the most monotonous routine there is, moisturising her body, applying product to her hair, blow-drying her hair etc. it was all very tedious, and Leta's patience was fragile.

Following her sitting on her bed doing absolutely nothing but read for half an hour Leta heard Dionne calling up the stairs "Leta are you getting ready, dear? I thought you said you were going out?" Leta hopped off her bed "Yeah, I'm just getting changed now". With god speed, Leta looked at her clothes and faltered, realising she didn't have anything to wear. Of course, she did, but she just didn't know what would be best for the outside climate, pacing to the window Leta watched the trees for any indications on the weather.

Eventually, Leta settled on a white turtle neck top, paired with a black hoodie over the top, blue mom jeans and her well-loved Doc Martins; she accessorised with a few rings, a chunky necklace and a pair of cute hoop earrings. Moving to the mirror she scanned her appearance and smirked muttering, "okay I see you" before narrowing her eyes on her hair eventually deciding after another wasted fifteen minutes she was gonna go for low space buns.

Slinging her bag on her shoulder, Leta shoved her camera, notepad, a book and bottle of water in before telling Grandma she was leaving.

Rye really is a small town, the streets, if you could call them that, were cobbled and the houses had plants growing out of them, the birds were always singing and everything just seemed to flourish here. Working on autopilot, Leta found herself at the riverbank one of her favourite places, it was for the simple fact it was beautiful and peaceful. The willow tree on the bank edge with its vivacious green tentacles that almost snake about in the wind reminded her of the Whomping willow at Hogwarts, the same kind of life to it, except one wasn't bewitched to keep students away.

Leta curled up and sat in the hollow of the roots leaning back and soaking in the atmosphere and tranquillity of her town. She doesn't know how long passed before she pulls out her book, the title reading We Were Liars by E. Lockhart, this was the fifth time Leta was reading it; the gut wrenching story was one she loved to return to. Opening the book she started to read when she heard a crunch of twigs.

Rye isn't the kind of place where people prey on the vulnerable and kill you while you're reading by the lake, but it is the kind of place where everyone knows everyone and unfortunately for Leta, that means you'll eventually bump into to someone you could happily avoid.

"Leta Chadwick, fancy seeing you here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just bear with me, these will get better. I am cringing re reading this.


	4. chapter three: the willow tree

**"Oh for god sake"** Leta inwardly cringed, snapping her book shut and burying her head in her hands, knowing exactly who was speaking; she slowly turned around to face the culprit who disturbed her quiet.

"Dean," Leta said with an almost sickly sweet smile "and to what do I owe the pleasure?" her face showing no indication of friendliness.

"Oh you know me, always happy to see my closest friend," Dean said with an almost identical sickly smile as he plopped himself down next to her. While Dean stared ahead at the beautiful glittering lake, Leta glared at his side profile, "Do you mind?" she said in a rather strained voice while she dramatically shifted away from him.

"No, I don't think I do," Dean said smugly as he laced his fingers behind his head and stretched out his long, dark legs. "What are you doing on this fine day Chadwick"; Leta reopened her book to make a point "I was trying to read my book"

"Come on now Leta," Dean said trying to get her to meet his eye, "No need to be so frosty, we are friends aren't we"

Leta swatted him away, "Get away from me you prat, we are most certainly NOT friends, just because you've live down the road from me, just because I have known you longer than any of my ACTUAL friends, just because my grandmother and your mother are friends, just because we run in the same social circle, does NOT under any circumstances make us friends."

"And just like I told my Nan this morning, you will forever be the boy who wiped bogies on my favourite party dress" Leta exclaimed sternly as she narrows her eyes on him, before looking back down at the book in her lap.

"So you talk about me to your Nan," Dean said smugly, as Leta's cheeks flamed red, as she became frustrated "Well I am flattered Leta, I really am, I had no idea you felt that way about me," he said almost mocking her. "Will you just bugger off," she said in an almost screech, smacking his arm with her book. "I came down here to read my book and sit in silence with my thoughts, not to be disturbed by arrogant, pompous and completely self-centred _boy_ like you." she put particular emphasis on the word 'boy'.

"It's hardly an ambitious request," she said feeling her cheeks grow warmer as her frustration spread. "How about I make you a deal," Dean said with an impassive look, Leta simply groaned in response. "I promise to stop bothering you, if, you do all my homework that was set over the summer in return."

"You're insufferable, do you know that. Completely insufferable." Leta stated while shoving her things back into her bag and standing up dusting the grass off her jeans. Dean sprang up surprised at her haste "What- where are you going?"

"I am going home Dean, where you can't bother me, have a problem with that" she began to walk away before she stopped abruptly causing Dean to bump into her back, "Leta come on, I was kidding I just want to hang out, you're the only other wizard in town and-"

"witch"

Dean faltered in his sentence "excuse me?"

"I am a girl am I not Dean, therefore, I am a witch, not a wizard, a wizard is the term for a man who has the gift of magic and therefore a witch is the term for a woman, it doesn't take a Ravenclaw to know that basic biology" Leta sighed before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Girl debateable..." Leta rolled her eyes and began to stalk off while Dean followed her "A witch of course you're a witch, any way.. will you stop! " Leta stopped her back still to Dean " Leta you're the only other magically gifted person in this town and well... I miss Hogwarts, my family don't really understand because well, their muggles and I just. I don't know I thought that maybe you were missing it too, this is still all so new to me and well it's still so exciting, sometimes I think it hasn't sunk in that I'm a wizard, I don't think it ever will."

"Although saying that I'm sure Blair, Florence, Harry, Ron and Hermione have been writing all summer, Seamus doesn't so much as think about writing to me, he doesn't really get it either, at least one of his parents is a wizard," Dean said dejectedly before averting his eyes to the ground, embarrassed at his overshare of emotions.

Leta stood before Dean staring at his almost 6ft tall frame bewildered as she felt a surge of sadness for him, it was the same sadness she had been feeling since she left Hogwarts too because they hadn't been writing to her, she hadn't heard from them in nearly a month, despite the weekly letters she sent. She knew Harry was distant after what had happened to Cedric and the Triwizard Tournament, her heart broke at the mere thought of it, even though she and Cedric weren't close friends he was still a friendly face in the corridor and didn't deserve to die that way. As for Ron well he never really wrote letters, to begin with, but she thought that at least Hermione would write she always insisted on the four of them staying in touch over the summer if they weren't going to see each other again until school resumed.

"Fine" is all she said, before marching back over to the hollow of the roots and sitting back down. Dean, clearly baffled at the sudden turn of events didn't realise what had happened for a few seconds as his brain processed what she said. Before he sat down next to her, eyeing her suspiciously thinking maybe she had just plotted an elaborate prank in her head and she was about to enact it.

As she grabbed the book out of her bag, she said quietly "They haven't either". Perhaps Dean wouldn't have heard her had he not been looking straight at her, "What?" Leta just placed the book in her lap and stared at the lake " I haven't heard from them all summer, any of them. I wrote to them every day for the first two weeks but I got nothing back, so I only write weekly now. I know we are only halfway through the summer but I'm just worried something has happened, everything feels a bit strained since the tournament; and being here without any news of the wizarding world, well for all we know you know who has taken over"

Leta wasn't the kind of girl who goes about spilling her heart out to any poor bugger willing to listen, but seeing as Dean expressed his worry about his friend, she felt it only fitting that she return the favour and tell him she was feeling the same way. After all, even if it was Dean Thomas she needed to talk about it.

Dean seemed unnerved as he cleared his throat "Do... do you really think you know who is back" an edge to his voice. Leta nodded solemnly "Yes, I do... Harry has been my best friend for nearly 5 years and I wouldn't doubt him for a second. After everything with his parents... he wouldn't lie about something like that." Dean nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, enough mushy crap I want to read my book" without missing a beat Dean said "Can you read it to me, please" Leta just looked at him and could have sworn she saw him blush as he looked away embarrassed.

"Okay, but next time bring your own book, I'm not your mother reading you bedtime stories" Dean just let out a loud hearty laugh at how quick she could go from being almost vulnerable to being so witty at the flip of a switch.

Leta cleared her throat before reading,  
"Welcome to the beautiful Sinclair family.   
No one is a criminal.   
No one is an addict.  
No one is a failure."

"Hang on, did you say next time," Dean said with a smug look

"Piss off," Leta said with the faintest of smiles curled on her lips.


	5. chapter four: clueless

**They sat like** that for nearly three hours, Dean contently listening to Leta's soft voice as she made her way through the book, it was only when she no longer could see the words on the page, did they look up and realise the sun had set and they were nearing the evening. She marked the page number on the back of her hand and begun to pack her things away. They walked in awkward silence back to their road, before walking away from each other without so much as uttering a goodbye. It is safe to say Dionne was furious with Leta for staying out so late without even calling to let her know what she was actually doing, and while Dionne would never explicitly ground Leta it was almost unspoken that she wouldn't be allowed to leave the house for at least a few days. So instead, to pass the time Leta sat in the garden, which in itself was just as beautiful as her spot by the lake and did the homework Snape had set her as well as the Transfiguration and Herbology essays she had. 

That was on Saturday. It was now Wednesday, so Leta was confident her Nan would let her leave the house again as long as she told her where she was going and what time she plans to come home. Head held high, Leta walked into the kitchen from the garden and begun fiddling with the ends of her jumper. "Nan, d-do you think it would be okay if I went into the village today?" Dionne eyed her before succinctly nodding and saying "While you are out, do you mind grabbing two bags of pastry flour, please we are running low"

Leta nodded her head so fast that she felt dizzy before running upstairs to get changed. As she stood in front of her mirror doing her makeup she thought about how she had barely changed since first-year, the same lively curly mop on her head, the same deep brown eyes that looked almost identical to honey pots; she looked exceptionally ordinary. Except she had changed, she was becoming a woman and this had not escaped Dionne's notice or Dean's for that matter. Her once slightly chubby round face had become slim, pulling her face tight exposing her cheekbones, her crooked teeth were now straight having had her braces taken off at the start of summer. And despite her oblivious thoughts and constant comparisons to her idols Lily-Rose Depp, Zendaya, Zoe Kravitz and Emma Watson, she had begun to grow curves and not look so childlike anymore, she was far from perfect but then again no one is.

She finished her makeup going for a neutral face with fun eyeliner and changed into a mid-length slip dress with a milkmaid top half; slipping her feet into her shoesLeta decided against taking a jacket. Leaving her curly hair natural allowing it to flow down her back Leta grabbed her bag, purse, keys, some remaining school work she had to do and, hesitating before picking up 'We Were Liars', before bounding down the stairs. She waltzed into the kitchen to grab her water bottle before turning around to say goodbye to her Nan, to see none other than the person she hoped she wouldn't run into sitting on her sofa.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here," she said frustratedly before crossing her arms and leaning against her hip. Just as he was about to answer Dionne's soft footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs "I invited him in Darling, Dean called on you while you were getting ready, he wondered where you had been for the past few days" Leta's eyes darted to Dean then back to her Nan "So I told him you were in a bit of trouble because you stayed out late without telling me where you were and he told me that it was his fault and that you had been together by the lake, I told him he was welcome to come in and wait for you be finished getting ready" Leta looked back at Dean who had begun to blush.

 _What's with this kid constantly blushing_ she thought with a roll of her eyes.

"You didn't tell me you were with this sweet boy, you know how much I like him," Dionne said sending a motherly grin to Dean who looked distinctly uncomfortable as he scratched the back of his neck. "Well Nan I didn't really think it was relevant, but yes Dean found me by the lake and pestered me into hanging out with him" Leta smiled sweetly to Dean "Isn't that right Dean". Her eyes anything but sweet.

Dean coughed before stuttering "Y-yes that's right, I didn't know that Leta had a curfew, it was my fault I truly am sorry Mrs Chadwick" Dionne just smirked before going over her to granddaughter and kissing her on the cheek "No need to apologise, my dear, no harm done, now come on, get out the both of you I have stuff to be getting on with" she said as she ushered them out the door "Come on, out and don't forget the flour Leta" she called after them as they both glanced back confused at her behaviour. 

As soon as they were out of sight, Leta smacked Dean on the arm. "Why the hell did you tell her I was out with you, she's gonna pester me with questions when I get home now" Dean just held his hands up in surrender "OW! why do you always hit me," he said rubbing his arm "Besides what do you mean she's gonna ask you questions" Leta just stopped walking and stared at him completely dumbfounded at his idiocy. "Are you joking me right now" Leta exclaimed while Dean tried to piece together what the hell was going on right now.

Leta began to stalk towards him with that sickly sweet smile making Dean take a step back "Let me put it to you this way shall I, you just told my Nan, the same Nan who adores you and your family, that I, her only grandchild was out late with a boy. Not just any old boy, OH NO" Leta scoffs with mock laughter "The same boy she thinks I'm destined to be with, as she put it. When in reality THAT boy goes out of his way to make my life a living hell, now Dean, can you see the problem. I have good mind to leave you alone for the rest of the summer, little git"

He opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish causing Leta to groan before stalking off towards the bakery to get flour, leaving Dean standing there with his mouth open for a few seconds. When she realised he hadn't followed her she walked out of the shop and shouted to him "Are you coming or what" snapping him out of his thoughts as he walked quickly towards the shop. 


	6. chapter five: sweet gestures

After getting the two bags of flour her Nan wanted, Dean and Leta walked to the corner shop to get some snacks before they went to the willow tree. Leta grabbed a pot of salt and vinegar Pringles adding it to the basket Dean was carrying for them; they walked beside each other in comfortable silence, occasionally moving aside for the odd old person bustling through, Dean adding something now and then and Leta doing the same. They reached the checkout and realised they hadn't thought about how they were gonna pay, they had mixed all their items, placing the basket down Dean took out his wallet saying "It's okay I'll get this Chadwick"

Leta scoffed at his pass at being a gentleman before moving his hand away and tapping her card on the reader without batting an eyelash, she hastily packed the items into her bag aware of the growing line behind her before dragging Dean by his arm out of the shop saying "Have a lovely day!" to the shopkeeper. "What did you do that for, I was gonna pay" Leta just rolled her eyes ignoring his complaints as she walked away "Come on Thomas keep up, or I'll eat all of your snacks".

Dean quickened his pace while Leta just chuckled under her breath, as he fell back into step with her. It was as they were walking Leta realised how domestic this whole thing was, she and Dean Thomas had just been shopping together and were now going to sit together for hours in each others company; if you had sent an owl to any of their friends they would snicker at you and say it was bullshit. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

• • • •

As they sat down Leta began unpacking their snacks and making a cute arrangement, Dean just placed his food everywhere not bothering to have a system while Leta arranged every piece perfectly so she could take a photo. When she looked over at Dean's side she groaned before arranging his too; He just stretched his legs out leaning back onto his hands and stared amused at Leta.

"Quite finished making a fuss are we," he said looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Leta rolled her eyes in response as she busied herself getting her drink out and speaker trying to ignore the heat in her cheeks. "My my, Leta Chadwick blushing before my very eyes, now that's something I never thought I'd see" Leta just glared and threw a packet at his chest " **Don't** flatter yourself, Dean, I wouldn't fancy you if you were the last person on the earth"

She turned on her speaker and begun playing 'Lost' by Frank Ocean, before opening her Pringles, offering one to Dean. They sat like this for a few moments before Dean said "What do you think our friends are doing right now?" his eyes hesitantly darted to Leta's face then back to his hands.

Leta stared at the lake for a second before sighing and saying "I have no idea, Seamus is probably blowing something up at home somehow, I reckon Harry is doing anything to get out of the Dursley's, Ron is definitely eating right now" Dean laughed at this. "Neville is reading every book possible on Herbology, Hermione is probably studying for our NEWTs or re-reading Hogwarts: A History again, Blair will be flirting with any boy in her town and Florence is probably counting down the days until we go back to Hogwarts.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but instantly closed it again clearly choosing not to say anything. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Leta who was watching him, "What's on your mind Thomas, you clearly want to say something". He seemed to toy with the idea before nodding his head and turning to face her head-on.

"We've known each other since we were babies right, and I know we are barely even friends, why I have no idea, and if you don't want to talk about it at all just say and I won't mention it again; My mum always said that I shouldn't ask but I am nosey." Leta sighed "Dean spit it out." His eyes darted back to Leta's face who looked nonplussed, but beneath her façade she was anxious.

"What happened to your parents?" he said, Leta slumped sensing this was where the conversation was headed. He definitely wasn't the first person to ask her, but she was surprised nonetheless that it had taken him 15 years to do so. As she was about to say something the song changed to _'The Night We Met' by Lord Huron_ , usually Leta would be up and dancing to the slow song but instead, her eyes glazed over. She contemplated not saying anything but then she decided against it, even if they weren't friends she did trust Dean. He had always been kind to others, just not Leta.

"I uhh... I have no idea" she cleared her throat before carrying on "They went missing a week after my second birthday, it was the same day Harry's parents died, all my Nan ever told me was that they loved me more than life itself, and leaving me was the greatest sacrifice they could ever make... I don't even know if they're dead, they're just gone, any time I mention their names to my Nan she gets upset. Which is understandable It's the only time we ever truly argue." Leta said in an inaudible voice, a tear rolled down her cheek.

She rested her head on her knees as she looped her arms around them looking away from Dean, "I'm sorry... if it's any consolation I never knew my dad either, he left one day telling my mum it was to protect us and never came back. I don't know for sure if he was a wizard but it would make sense... When I was younger I would pretend he was this great war hero who was off on adventures fighting bad guys and what not but now..." Dean looked down at his hands clasping them together "well now I don't think about him at all. I don't know if that's better but I know it upsets my mum when I ask about him so I don't; It's easier that way." Leta faced him again, her eyes tinged red, "Why would that make you feel better." she sniffs eyeing him curiously.

"I don't know" Dean shrugged as he picked at the grass "You hate me so I thought maybe it'd make you feel better"

"I don't hate you, Dean, you just... frustrate me; all our lives everyone has always adored you, telling you how much of a gentleman you are and cooing over everything you do, even my own Nan loves you for peeps sake. Whereas I always got, 'Oh Leta give us a smile' or 'Leta little girls don't play rough'. You have it so easy and I don't think you even realise it.. I am jealous of it, I am so envious of you being able to do what you want without any repercussions… all I want is to live my life how I see fit and not deal with busy bodies with nothing better to do but tell me what should be expected from a young lady..." Leta huffed before continuing "When we started Hogwarts I was so glad that I would finally have the chance to do what I like and then there you are doing what you always do... charming people to the point they will eat out the palm of your hands. You know I didn't have any friends until Blair and Florence moved into my dorm, It's maddening having to change everything about yourself just so other people like you, all **you** have to do is flash your teeth and it's sorted... Now that I am saying it out loud it doesn't even sound like any of its your fault, it's just who you are"

Dean just blinked.

"And for the record, I wouldn't wish the feeling of missing a parent you never met upon my worst enemy, because it is completely unbearable."

Dean didn't say anything for a while as he tried to think of the perfect thing to say without hurting Leta's feelings, deciding that he just wouldn't say anything more about it. He hadn't realised that his childhood teasing had really bothered her; without missing a beat he jumped up and muttered "I'll be right back" before stalking off.


	7. chapter six: dancing in the dark

Leta just stared at his departing figure infuriated that he had just walked off without saying anything after she had just poured her heart out; Leta just laid down staring at the sky.

Leta turned her head and opened one eye at him, still baffled by his behaviour before he held a hand out to her. Leta knitted her eyebrows confused as to what he wanted her to do before he laughed and said: "Take my hand you numpty". Leta eyed him before hesitantly obliging as she slipped her soft hands into his rough ones. With his hand still in hers, Dean presented a flower petal in his other hand and said with a goofy grin

"Leta Chadwick will you take this, uh- I don't know what flower this is- anyway, will you take this flower as a token of my apologies for being a wretched heathen when we were kids," Leta slowly took the flower from his hand as Dean placed a hand over his heart and one in the air before continuing

"From this day forth I promise I will never wipe bogies on any of your party dresses, I will no longer kick your shins or pull your hair, I will no longer charm people with my handsome good looks, and I will no longer let you win at thumb wars no matter the cost."

Leta smacked his arm for that last one to which he just smiled even wider "If, in return, you will allow me the honour of being one of your most treasured friends, along with being whatever person you want to be when we are together and lay our feud to bed" He dramatically got down on one knee taking the flower back in his hand. Leta rocked on the heels of her shoes as she contemplated his proposal, praying no one would see him in this position and think he was genuinely proposing, she turned around bringing her fingers to her lips.

"No more bogies"   
"None"  
"No more unkind names"  
"I swear it"  
"No more being fake charming to my Nan just to get me in trouble"  
Dean made a cross symbol on his chest "Cross my heart and hope to die"

She waited a few more seconds just for anticipation sakes before turning around and sticking her hand out, "We have a deal", Dean jumped up from the ground and shook her hand, before taking the flower and placing it behind her ear, bowing slightly. Leta just laughed and said "Piss off" before sitting down again.

"Now that we are friends I can ask you this, did you bring the book we were reading last week" Dean questioned with a genuine smile. Leta smirked, grateful that she had packed it in the end and pulled it out passing it to him. "You can read this time round Thomas". Dean took the book before leaning back against the tree while Leta laid down in the grass with her legs crossed at her ankles.

"PART FIVE  
Truth  
Chapter 80  
Here is the truth about the Beautiful Sinclair Family"

As Dean read it dawned on Leta that he had just charmed his way out of a 15 year old argument in less than 10 minutes, shaking her head in disbelief she did what she never thought she would do; she allowed herself to start a friendship with Dean Thomas. 

The willow tree around them sways and rocks, the same way the Whomping Willow at Hogwarts would, the wind breeze ripples the water across the lake, the grass bristles around them as if Mother Nature herself had conjured everything alive. Leta laid staring at the tree listening to Deans soft yet firm voice as he near the end to the story tears slipping from her eyes as he falters. 

• • •

**_WARNING_ ** _: major spoilers for the book We Were Liars by E.Lockhart if you are reading or plan on reading it skip to the next paragraph_

• • •

Leta turned around on her stomach realising he stopped reading to see tears in his eyes as well, "Yeah" Leta said with a sigh, Dean just blinked trying to process what had just happened. "I- I don't understand, how were they there if they were dead". Leta wiped away her tears and said "Well I assume that they were in her head, she couldn't remember what had happened so in her mind they were still alive, but I remember when I first read it I was so mad at Cadence's mum for not telling her, and making her hang out with the Littles, but it was because she had been by herself the whole summer thinking she was with Gat, Mirren and Johnny. It's almost a way of her subconscious keeping them alive, the guilt being too much to bear" 

• • •

Dean completely heartbroken by the story begrudgingly continues to the end before slowly closing the book and placing it on the blanket. "I think that's one of the saddest things I've ever read," Dean said wiping away his own tears "It's one of my favourite books," Leta says as she sits up and moves next to him to lean against the tree.

"Wait how can that be your favourite book Leta, it's so sad" she just shrugs, "I like the tragedy of it all, it reminds me that tragic things happen to everyone all the time, no matter your social background, age, and so on, and that life doesn't wait around for you to reach an appropriate age before it decides to kill you; humans are ultimately flawed in the sense that we give ourselves so willingly to the people we love not realising that we are essentially contributing to our own heartbreak, cause everyone dies in the end"

"Poetic" Dean says softly, the sun behind them starting to set as Dean reaches over to Leta's speaker turning it on, pressing play on a song. A few seconds later _'Everybody Wants To Rule The World' by Tears for Fears_ starts to play and Dean stands up reaching a hand down to Leta, this time with less hesitation she takes it but jumps when Dean snakes his hand on her waist. "Chill out Chadwick I just want to dance, can't be going home crying to my mum, she'll think you've done something to break her darling son's heart."

Leta raises an eyebrow as they started to sway to the song and says "I thought you said no more charming behaviour to get me in trouble" Dean nods spinning Leta around before pulling her back to his chest "I said no more charming behaviour to get you in trouble with your Nan, I didn't say anything about my mum" Leta rolled her eyes in response making Dean chuckle.

As the song started to get more lively their dancing became less ballroom like and more just them dancing wildly with their hands still together. Dean laughed at Leta's "dance moves" while he sings **"OF FREEDOM AND OF PLEASURE"** followed by her singing **"NOTHING EVER LASTS FOREVER"** with her arms in the air, and as if they were in a musical they both sung together **"EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD"**.

When the song came to an end Leta and Dean sat down drinking the rest of their drinks and panting heavily as they soaked up the sunset and atmosphere around them, listening to the rustle of the trees around them. Soon after, they packed up their picnic litter and began to walk home, just as the street lamps switched on, the silence between them was no longer awkward, it was comfortable, nothing needing to be said between them.

Nearing their road Dean cleared his throat and said "I'll walk you home" Leta knitted her eyebrows together "Dean I live right there I can see both mine and your house from here, you don't need to walk me home" she said kindly. Dean just scratched the back of his neck as he blushed "Okay then, well um- it was uh- nice hanging out today". Leta just laughed as she placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't make this awkward Dean, I had fun, I'll see you later"

She began to walk towards her house when Dean called after her "Leta wait, can I have your number... so we can hang out again" Leta smirked walking back towards him "My my Dean Thomas asking for my number, who would've ever thought you fancied me" Dean just rolled his eyes at her mimicking him from the other day.

"Til we meet again Leta"   
"See you later Dean"

Little did they know Dionne Chadwick and Anne Thomas were watching their granddaughter and son from their windows with beaming smiles on their faces.


	8. chapter seven: pointless discussions

+44 7824683721

 _(Dean)_  
Hello Chadwick 😼

 _(Leta)_  
Who the hell are you?   
and how do you know my name?

Oh sorry, it's Dean Thomas  
is this not Leta Chadwick??

No?? :/ Sorry you must   
have the wrong number

omg this is so embarrassing   
I am really sorry I thought this  
was my friends' number  
My apologies 😳😳😳

_Read 21:34_

_Incoming FaceTime Call_  
🔴 🟢

Dean stared at his phone while the call flashed up, his eyebrows bunched together in confusion. Why was this random person now calling him, his thumb hesitating over the Decline button, before slowly navigating to the accept.

On the other end, Leta was laughing to the point she had tears streaming down her cheeks, she really hadn't thought that Dean was so gullible, but here he was completely oblivious to her messing around with him. Her laughs began to subside turning into a mischievous grin as she waited for him to answer to call.

_What the hell is taking him so long_

"WHAT THE HELL LETA, I THOUGHT I HAD TEXTED THE WRONG NUMBER, I WAS CONVINCED I WAS ABOUT TO COME FACE TO FACE WITH SOME MIDDLE-AGED MAN" Dean yelled burying his head in his free hand.

Sufficed to say that Leta was amused, she rolled back on her bed dropping her phone and clutching her belly, she lay silently laughing before Deans face peaked from his hands "Are you still there?"

Which just caused Leta to start laughing loudly no longer making small squeaks of laughter but hoots. She had made so much noise Dionne had come and stood by her door, watching her granddaughter roll around on her bed laughing. "What are you laughing at Leta it's nearly ten o'clock, you'll wake the whole street up". Leta began to sit up straight and wiped away the tears around her eyes, still chuckling "Sorry Oma just something Dean said" Dionne's eyes widened before she regained her composure realising what Leta had just said, she just raised an eyebrow and smirked before walking back to her room saying "Don't stay up too late Leta".

Leta picked her phone up again with a wide smile on her face, Dean blinked at her only now realising that he had never seen or heard her laugh so much before, he clearly had a thoughtful look on his face because Leta tipped her head slightly and propped her phone up on her window sill saying

"What's got you so serious then Dean didn't find my joke funny" "No, it's not that I just realised I'v- I've never seen you laugh or smile that much before, it was different"

Leta had an amused look on her face "Well Dean Thomas, contrary to popular belief I am always laughing and smiling just depends on whose company I am in, you should consider yourself lucky"

Dean just rolled his eyes and smiled "You really do think highly of yourself don't you Leta" No longer looking at the phone screen she stared up at the constellations "Well someone has to" she said in a sing song voice.

She brought her gaze back to Dean, he cleared his throat before saying "So when do you wanna hang out next then, I can't do tomorrow because I was gonna try and do Snape's potions essay" He had a hopeful glint in his eye that Leta had finished her one.

"No Dean you can't use my potions essay, knowing you, you will copy it word for word and I don't need detention with Snape the first week back, just do it yourself, your not exactly academically disadvantaged" Dean just groaned at the thought of having to write four sides of parchment on the properties of Lacewing Flies. "Besides it's convenient you plan on doing that tomorrow, my nan wants me to clear out my old school stuff in the attic , but we can meet on Friday if that works for you" Dean nodded in response "Yeah that's fine with me, what book shall we read next, I could bring one if you didn't have any in mind" Leta smirked "Yeah you bring one, I want to critique your choice in literature"

Hours passed by, Leta and Dean were completely unaware that they had been speaking for nearly 5 hours on end. They talked about any and everything you could imagine, what they wanted to do after Hogwarts, Leta was surprised to find out that Dean wanted to be a painter and that he could not see himself doing anything in the Wizarding world besides being an Auror. Leta on the other hand revealed she wants to be a Magizoologist, her favourite book was ' _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them';_ they covered almost every topic like places they wanted to travel, their favourite songs, their favourite movies, Leta's being _'Beauty and the Beast'_ Dean's being _'Ferris Bueller's Day Off'_. 

It was weird, to say the least how in such little time they had managed to form an actual relationship beyond kicking each other or throwing insults, after spending nearly their whole lives being unable to tolerate the other. But in under 24 hours they had put aside their feud and found they had more in common than they thought.

Aside from the obvious point that they were both raised in muggle households and had absent parents in their lives, Leta and Dean both wanted to travel every corner of the world, they both loved to read, they had similar tastes in music to the point that they both exchanged Spotify playlists and planned to make the perfect one together, they were fiercely loyal to their family and friends; but without knowing it, they were heading towards a course of events that would bind them together for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: this chapter is a filler before the interesting stuff starts to happen hence why it is a bit short and pointless.


	9. chapter eight: the godforsaken attic

It was late morning when Leta decided to get to work and clear out her old things in the attic she was home alone, her Nan leaving to go visit a friend in the village earlier that morning; she found it was a perfect time being able to avoid her Nan's hovering and endless questions on the things she was throwing away. 

Leta knew she would say things like: "Oh Leta you can't throw away that quill it was your first one" or "Leta keep that Herbology book it could be good for the garden" it would have been a nightmare. It's like she wants her to clear the attic out claiming her stuff was taking up all the room but found some way to make every little piece of it sentimental. Leta brought up her speaker, setting it down in the corner where she knew it would echo perfectly around the small room and began searching for the boxes with **LETA SCHOOL THINGS** scrawled onto the lid. With _'505'_ by Arctic Monkeys vibrating around the house, she danced her way over to the first box, a thin layer of dust clinging to the lid and pulled it off. The old musky smell that, to be quite frank, is what Leta imagined death to smell like assaulted her senses, causing an onslaught of intense sneezes that made her head go fuzzy. Wiping away her now teary eyes she peered into the box where she found a dead mouse.

"Gross" Leta said with disgust as her face scrunched up, she used a piece of kitchen roll to pick it up and set it to one side, making a mental note to bury it in the garden after she was done. The now mouse free box was home to all the books they were forced to buy their second year at Hogwarts, making her laugh thinking about how in love with himself Gilderoy Lockhart was. Their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had portraits all around his classroom, most of the girls fawned over him, whereas, Leta just found him incredibly irritating mumbling profanities under her breath at his every word.

The change in song caused Leta to squeal, it was one of her favourites, _'Dark Red'_ by Steve Lacey now filling her ears and heart as she wrote **FLOURISH AND BLOTTS** on the lid slowly packing _'Breaking with a Banshee', 'Gadding with Ghouls', 'Voyage with Vampires'_ into the box before moving onto the next one. She worked like this for around an hour stopping to dance now and then when a good song came on, she laughed at all her old notes with Florence and Blair, and now had three neat piles, one for her to take to Diagon Alley, one for the bin and the last were things she wanted to keep. With one box now remaining in the attic to be taken down, Leta went into the kitchen and poured herself some fresh lemonade, another of her Nan's many talents, as she began to go up the stairs to get the final box she heard a rapt on the door. 

Opening the door Leta rolled her eyes, "And what are you doing here, I thought you were writing essays today," she said gesturing for Dean to come in, "I finished them so I thought that I might come and offer my assistance with the attic," he said with a cheeky grin on his face. "Well unlucky for you I have finished I just have one more box to bring down" Leta began to move towards the stairs. "Help yourself to a drink while I bring this down, I'll only be a second" she called down to him as she went back into the attic, hearing a muffled "Thanks" as she picked up the box.

_bloody hell this is heavy_

You know those moments in movies where the character trips and everything goes in slow motion as they fall, well as Leta was struggling to move with the box her foot got caught in a flooring panel, and as if she were in her own movie she fell making her drop the box down the hatch and nearly go flying down with it. She heard Dean shout up to her as he ran up the stairs "Leta are you alright?" he called, "Yeah I'm, ow- fine I just tripped," she peeked her head down the hatch eyeing the strewn books everywhere "Do you mind putting them back into the box while I put this floor panel back in place"

"Yeah sure," Dean said as he began to clear up, meanwhile Leta just stared at the now visible boxes that were hidden beneath the floorboard. She glanced back to the hatch before slowly moving towards them; hundreds of questions running through her head as she pulled them out, putting them on the stool. Why were they hidden? Who's are they? What's in them? With a hesitant hand, Leta reached down and wiped away the dust revealing her Nan's handwriting on the lid. It said, **Brontë** **and Charles.**

Leta's breathing hitched, this was her parents' stuff. With a trembling hand, she lifted away the lid, half expecting there to be nothing in there, to be immediately greeted by a photo full of people; she recognised a few of them like Hagrid, Dumbledore and _bloody hell is that Professor Lupin and Sirius Black._

As she laid the photo aside, Leta set her eyes on another photo, her eyebrows furrowing, it was a photo of a baby with a man and woman, the man holding the woman placing a kiss on their foreheads. Her hands were trembling now as she turned the photo over and there it was, in handwriting she didn't recognise: _leta , charles and me._ Leta felt her nose prickle and her eyes well as she stared at the photo, she had never seen a picture of her parents before.

Her mother had wild black curly hair the kind that had a life of its own, her eyes were almost identical to Leta honey gold with caramel specks; they were rounded at the corners, they were kind. Her cheekbones were sharp yet soft as she smiled at the camera. The way she looked from her daughter to her husband then to the camera spoke a thousand words, Leta could tell right then and there her mother loved her and her father.

She ran a finger over her father's face as tears dropped onto the picture. He was evidently tall Leta's mum having to look up to him when she kissed his cheek, his short black hair contrasted with his sun-kissed dark skin that had freckles littered like paint splatters. His smile was almost as wide as her mothers. His thick eyebrows making you think he was always grumpy but as he looked between Leta and Brontë, his eyes were lit up as if they were the only thing that mattered; Leta smiled her tears spilling over and she knew she would treasure this photo more than anything. Eyes still on the photo Leta took a deep breath before looking back into the box.

She pulled out a small note with neat handwriting on, it looked like it had been copied from something, it read,

_To the Dark Lord, I wanted you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hopes that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B_

Leta's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she whispered "R.A.B, who's R.A.B", placing the note next to the two photos. Inside the box were loads of small notes much like R.A.B's ones except these had two different handwritings, reading through a few of them she realised they were notes passed between her mother and father; Leta smiled sadly thinking back to the notes she had read earlier between her and her friends, silently praying that they would contact her soon. Amongst the notes, she found a necklace, it had two small pendants attached to the chain, one with a pressed flower inside, and the other was a small heart with B+C engraved on the back. Without even thinking Leta put the necklace on fiddling with it a little as she reached for another item.

Her heart stopped. Except it hadn't because she could hear it beating in her ears threatening to fall out of her chest and onto the floor.

She hadn't heard Dean calling to her his words muffled by the ** _thump thump thump._**

Just like she hadn't realised she had fallen to her knees, the contents of the boxes spilling out around her **_thump thump thump._**

Just like she hadn't heard Dean come into the attic worry etched across his face **_thump thump thump._**

Just like she hadn't realised tears were streaming down her face as her insides twisted, staring at the articles of the box now laying on the floor ** _thump thump thump_** **.**

(Dean's POV)

I picked up the books on the floor and placed them in the box, _how the hell did she think she could carry all of these down_ I thought, there had to be at least 50 here the majority of them being Hardbacks. Instead of saying anything I just stared up at the attic hatch and muttered "stubborn" under my breath. By the time I had finished packing them back into the box, I was thirsty so I took the box downstairs and helped myself to a glass of Dionne's famous homemade lemonade "Bloody hell I've missed this stuff". I stared out into the garden eyeing the countless ceramic mushrooms made into little houses for all manner of creatures, eyeing the interior of the house, the bright colours, the photos of Leta and Dionne, the abstract art on the wall. I made my way back up the stairs asking Leta if she needs any help, she had been up there awhile.

No answer.

"Leta ... Leta are you alright?"

No answer.

THUD.

Dean raced up the ladder "Leta". The scene in front of him making his nose prickle. Leta was many things, but above all else, she was full of pride, she would never cry in front of someone unless she was truly hurt and this was the second time he had seen her cry in his whole life. She was on her knees, violently shaking, tears flowing like a river down her face onto the floor. Without a second thought, Dean swooped beside her crouching in front of her, he took her face into his hands and looked into her eyes "Leta what's wrong... please say something".

You know how they say the eyes are the window to the soul, the truth behind the poker face, Leta's eyes were lifeless and blank and yet her whole body suggested otherwise. Her nose running as much as her eyes, small ragged breaths leaving her lips, her body shaking. As if she could suddenly hear him Leta's eyes slowly moved to meet Dean's, as he stared back at her full of concern he spoke softly "Leta please tell me what happened".

She blinked before her face crumpled in his hands and her once silent cries were now gut-wrenching screams and sobs, Dean was horrified as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her down, holding her tight to his chest as he stroked her hair, hoping to take away whatever pain she was feeling. Then he saw them, over the top of her head two pieces of paper lying next to a photo of a baby, man and woman. And he realised a lump forming in his throat, so he squeezed her tighter, a tear slipping from his own eyes.

_Certified Copy of an Entry of Death: Charles Lestrange_   
_Certified Copy of an Entry of Death: Brontë Evans_

Death certificates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we know her parents names and what has happened to them ....


	10. chapter nine: forbidden words

Dean had no idea what to do, as he looked at the girl in his arms who only recently decided she did not despise him. He was used to comforting people having sisters prepared him for that, but Leta was a whole new can of worms he barely even knew how to make her happy let alone comfort her after finding her missing parents Death certificates. All he could do was hug her while she violently cried into his chest and hope that it would be enough.

Time painstakingly ticked by with Leta showing no signs of calming down, her sobs slowly subsided into ragged breaths and whimpers, still clutching tightly to Dean's now wet jumper. Dean hesitantly stroked Leta's back before speaking in a low soft voice. "Leta, d-do you wanna get up off the floor, we can go down to the living room and wait for your nan to get back?". Lowering his head, while Leta just slowly blinked before nodding. Getting her down the stairs was a more complicated affair than getting her to hang out with him, her legs were weak and she clung to Dean like life support; every step was slow and shaky, but they got there eventually. 

Dean guided Leta to the sofa before setting off into the kitchen to make her a hot drink, it was around 3:30 pm so Dean figured Dionne would be home soon. As he waited for the milk to heat, he stared back out of the window, rain beginning to drizzle down the windowpane, dark clouds looming overhead; the faint _'ding'_ of the microwave in the background bringing him back to reality. Walking back into the living room Leta still had the lifeless look swirling in her eyes as she stared at the rain outside. He set the hot drink down on the table before sitting next to her. 

"do you want me to do anything"

_silence_

Dean began to rack his mind of something to say, some kind of sentence where he could get any kind of reaction because while he had no idea how Leta must be feeling right now, he couldn't stand her not saying anything at all. She was always the liveliest person in the room, the one whose laugh was beyond infectious **she** was the one who would make her friends feel like they were all that mattered. But at the moment she needed not only her friends but Dean the most, and he couldn't so much as utter a word of support. The wheels behind his eyes working ten to the dozen, distracting from Leta slow movements to face him.

Her voice coming out as nothing but a croaky whisper "I-i just don't understand". Dean's head snapped to face her. He just stared at her not wanting to say or do anything to stop her from talking, Leta was picking at her fingers "I don't understand why my nan wouldn't just say they were" she choked on a sob as she continued "dead, if-if she had just told me from the beginning that.. that they were gone, I could have coped with it, i-i could have come to terms with it". As she continued it was visible Leta was getting angrier and angrier "she could have stopped me from 15 years of pain and hope" she spat, as she shot up her eyes flashing a luminous green, the rain outside had begun pelting down a low rumble of thunder vibrating across the street "SHE COULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME, BUT INSTEAD SHE MADE ME BELIEVE THERE WAS A CHANCE" her breaths becoming shallow again and the green flash in her eyes disappearing as she sat down again, her eyes welling with tears threatening to spill "a chance that they were still alive, that one day they will come home and I would have my parents back". 

Leta slumped as she began to cry again, Dean just stared at her visibly uncomfortable unsure of what else he could do, he just took her and squeezed "Leta I have no idea how you are feeling, and I couldn't begin to imagine it, but I do know something, and you can tell me to go to hell and never speak to you again if you want" His eyes meeting hers, laced with trepidation "I have known you for 15 years, and one thing I'm certain of is that your nan adores you, I don't think she would keep something like this from you unless she had to, I-I think you should hear her out, she might explain it all" For what felt like the thousandth time his eyes darted hesitantly to hers, her eyebrows were furrowed, a blank expression adorned on her face.

She huffed a breath "I am just so angry with her for lying to me my whole life" Dean just looked at her sympathetically. "Leta you have every right to be angry, this is an awful thing you have had to find out but before you blow your nans head off for lying, let her explain because I'm sure there has to be a good enough reason for it". With another deep sigh Leta said softly "okay".

They sat in silence while Leta sipped the hot chocolate Dean made which was now slightly cold, the sun setting in the distance outside soon plunging their small village into darkness, with nothing but the orange hues of the street lamps to guide the way; the trees bristling as the wind danced through them. The front door flung open sending a gust of wind into the living room forming goosebumps on Leta's body, Dionne was bustling in with a very sorry looking umbrella. Leta gave Dean an anxious look before she stood up to help her nan through the door.

"Oh thank you, darling, it's horrible out there, nearly fell into the river walking back from Dove's" Leta helped her nan out of her soaked jacket and went to put it in the tumble dryer she could hear her nan talking to Dean. "Hello Dean my love didn't expect you to be here, do you wanna stay for some dinner" Leta walked back into the living room and saw Dean becoming more and more uncomfortable, hoping that they wouldn't start fighting while he was there. Dean cleared his throat "I should probably get home, it's getting late" 

Leta smiled at him "Yeah, of course, I'll um show you out" Dionne went into the kitchen to set about starting dinner while Leta stepped into the hallway with Dean. "thank you for, you know, I know that must of been really awkward but I really appreciate it" Dean smiled at her feeling relieved that he had actually helped her "I know you would do the same for me if you need anything just give me a ring okay and just try to hear her out okay" Leta nodded stepping back and watching him leave.

Leta took a deep breath before she sat back on the sofa, staring at the newly lit fireplace, she hadn't noticed her nan was calling her name until she came in and tapped her on the shoulder "You alright honey, you were miles away for a second there". Leta flashed a half hearted smile before gesturing for Dionne to sit down. "Nan I think we need to talk" Leta's heart was beating out of her chest she asked Dionne to wait while she went up into her room, sitting on the bed was the box, Dean must have put it in there when he brought her down; Leta stared at it from the doorway before gently picking it up and taking it downstairs.

Leta could see her Nan visibly pale as she placed the box down on the table, her face alone made Leta want to bolt and act like it never happened. For a while neither of them said anything; Leta unsure on how to approach it without getting angry, Dionne bewildered how her granddaughter had found the box that she had been hiding for 15 years. Leta and Dionne did the same things when they were nervous, their eyes would dart at the other while they fiddled with their hands. The uncomfortable silence was becoming unbearable so Leta swallowed her anxiety and spoke first.

"why" Dionne almost didn't even hear her speak but it was the one question she dreaded hearing. The truth was Dionne didn't know. All those years ago when her youngest daughter had asked her to look after Leta no matter what, Dionne never thought that they would never come back. She assumed that Brontë was feeling sentimental with Leta's second birthday passing. But as she sat there a part of her brain, just the smallest part was itching to reveal all the secrets her daughter and son in law entrusted her. Apart of her felt as those she knew everything that happened that night, except she can't recall it, she cant begin to form the words. There was an invisible lock around that memory that was unable to break free.

Dionne turned to Leta with sad eyes, her hand fidgeting together "Leta I- I wish I could tell you what you want to know, I wish I could tell you every little detail about your mother and father and what happened to them, but to be honest, I don't know myself." She looked away from Leta and abruptly stood up pacing towards the fire before turning back around. Leta refused to break eye contact and began to eye her Nan, willing her to say something. Anything.

Leta could tell that this was going to be something she would have to pry from her Nan as if her life depended on it. "How about I ask you a question and you try your best to answer it without lying" Dionne's eyes darted to Leta's narrowing with anger "Now listen here, young lady" she pointed an accusatory finger at her. "I understand you're angry and upset, but I will NOT let you speak to me in such a rude way, do you understand me? I have raised you since you were one year old and you aren't too young to get a clip round the ear" Leta glanced away before nodding slightly, only her nan would find some way to make her feel guilty despite being completely pissed off at her.

"How long have you known they were dead?" no point beating around the bush.

"I haven't. When your parents dropped you off the day they disappeared, they told me they were going out for a date night. They asked me if I would take care of you and I, of course, agreed. When they didn't show up the next day to take you home I started to worry, they were usually always on time, and while they loved their time alone together they adored you and loved being a family more. I started to call everyone I knew, their friends anyone who knew them. No one had seen them and no one could tell me where they were. I hoped and prayed that they would just turn up, stumbling over apologies for being late. But they never did. So I filed a missing person's report, I know it isn't really helpful for wizards but I couldn't sit around doing nothing. I have looked after you ever since, after your 10th birthday I got a visit from the police that I filed the missing persons report with. They said that because it had been over 5 years since I filed the report that they suggested I apply for death certificates. To help with the grief" Dionne scoffed.

"So why did you never tell me," Leta said.

Dionne sighed, she knew that if she said that she didn't think her parents were dead Leta would never know peace, she would live her life waiting for her parents to return to her, just like Dionne had done waiting for her daughter to come home. It was no life. and so she lied.

"Leta I only want what's best for you, you know that and I love you so much and I wish every day that your parents were here to see you grow up, but I didn't want you to have the crushing burden I have knowing that your parents are never coming back." Dionne choked on her sobs as she finished her sentence. She snuck a glance at Leta hoping she believed what she had just told her.

Leta hadn't realised she was holding her breath until she gasped for air. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and she felt completely lost, she spent her whole life thinking her parents would eventually show up one day and now that one dream she was holding onto was shattered before her very eyes.

She tenderly stood up and walked to her Nan, she wrapped her arms around her and squeezed allowing the tears to flow down her cheeks, both of them holding onto each other searching for the people they lost. Leta stepped away "I just... just wish you would have told me, It would have been so much easier for me to deal with; all this time I've been thinking that they would come home, this feeling that they are still alive...thank you for telling me, I still have loads more questions but I am too... tired to hear anything else right now. If I ask you a question do you promise you will tell me and not argue with me." Leta stepped further away "I just want to know who they were, I wanna know everything I can about the kind of people they were, what they liked and didn't like, who I am more like. I know it is hard for you but you owe me this Oma." 

Dionne looked hesitant before she nodded knowing that if she kept lying she would lose Leta as well. She couldn't lose one more child. Leta nodded in recognition before going upstairs and crying hard into her pillow, hoping to dilute the sounds of her ragged cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> I am sorry this chapter is kinda bad, I really hate the filler paragraphs I won't lie but they are necessary to move the story along. SO please forgive me, I might go back and edit, more Dean and Leta's friendship growth coming in the next few chapters as the start of term and the end of summer nears:))))) but in the meantime, I hope you're enjoying the story. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!! <333


	11. chapter ten: changes

A week had passed since Leta's Nan had revealed the truth about her parents, and since that point, Leta has barely left her bedroom let alone the house. She had told Dean to give her some space while she tried to figure out what she wanted to do next and so far he had respected that. But even he was beginning to worry, he went to the willow tree every day hoping to bump into her and try and help. He was glad that they were getting closer and were beginning to form some remnants of a friendship, but they were starting their fifth year in a week and Dean didn't want things to go back to how they were before; truthfully he had grown to like having Leta around. 

Leta laid staring at the ceiling, her duvet wrapped tightly to her chest, all she could think about was how little she knew about her family. She hadn't mentioned her parents to her Nan since the argument, she was biding her time working up someway to ask questions without her Nan getting too defensive. She didn't want to stay mad at her, she was after all the only family she had left, but Leta couldn't help feel so betrayed. Spending so much time thinking about her mum and dad, and ways to find out more about them, she had completely overlooked the fact that in less than a week she was going to have to see Harry, Ron and Hermione. She was going to have to listen to their excuses and watch them lie to her like they had been since they started Hogwarts. The three of them always seemed to be hiding things from Leta, at first she thought that it was just her mind overworking itself, making her see things that were never actually there. But as the years have passed and their friendship grew tighter, it became more obvious that they were keeping something from her; Leta was determined to find out what.

Fed up with feeling sorry for herself Leta crawled out from the safety of her bed, the only place that has provided her comfort over the last few days. Her room was an explosion of clothes, books, paper and school books. She had tried to go through her parents' stuff again, looking for any discrepancy or a slither of them as people, but all she could find were old school stuff. She sat on the floor with her back pressed against her bed, she gingerly picked up the photo with the order on it, tracing her parent's face with her forefinger. She had studied this photo so many times and under such scrutiny hoping that something would come to her out of thin air. Feeling disheartened every time when nothing presented itself, Leta placed the photo on her desk and began to get her life in order. 

Moving around the room with newfound motivation Leta set about picking up the clothes of the floor, throwing the dirty ones in the basket and hanging up the clean ones. As her floor became more visible with every minute that passed Leta found herself relaxing, the distraction was needed and helped clear her mind for a while and before she knew it her room was organised and fresh. Picking the basket full of dirty clothes and bedding she traipsed downstairs to put on a load. Dionne had gone shopping the relationship between the two was far from fixed but they decided to carry on acting as if nothing had happened between them.

Once the washing had been put on Leta made her way back upstairs, waiting for the hot water to turn on so she could shower, Leta stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She stared at the person looking back at her, she had never been extraordinary. Never the kinda girl that made people look twice or stop dead in their tracks, she was among the smartest in her year and she valued that title so much always trying to learn something new, she craved knowledge and never wanted to lose that. But staring in the mirror something changed, she no longer only wanted to be the smart shy girl, she wanted to be the girl that would turn heads, that would earn whispers and stares in the corridors. It was as if the lights behind her eyes had switched on, she became giddy with excitement. The hot water would take at least an hour to turn on so Leta ran back to her room and pulled out her diary, she began scribbling her plans to reinvent herself and how she would do it.

Friday 25th September 1995

Dear Diary,

I have had the best idea ever. I am going to completely reinvent myself. I am so tired of going unnoticed by the masses, I know this sounds narcissistic but I want everyone to know my name, I want to be important, to make a difference. you know? Of course, you aren't going to reply because you are essentially my own thoughts but still if you were a person I think you would get it too. So take this as my plan to reform myself and how I want to do it. School starts in a week and I want the new me to turn up at platform 9 3/4 a changed woman.

step 1: dye my hair, I've been thinking about doing this for a while now, I am thinking dyeing half of my hair blonde like a nice light blonde maybe even white and keep the other side my natural colour or blue. I love the idea of a bright blue. yes white/blonde and blue.!!!!!! THIS IS SO EXCITING

step 1a: cut my hair and get bangs. Again another thing I've been wanting to do but I was too scared. My hair is so long that it starting to annoy me. 

step 2: makeup. I mean I already wear makeup but maybe I will experiment a bit more.

step 3: piercings!!!. I have to ask Nan for this one but I think she will say yes. I'm thinking some new ear piercings. I already have my lobes done so maybe some more fun ones.

Okay, I think that is enough for now, I don't want to go too overboard. Hopefully, It won't be too expensive I have some savings from when I helped out Nans friends at the start of the summer but it isn't loads. I will wait til Nan gets home and ask her. I am so excited.

As she signed off her diary Leta glanced at the clock. 12:14. The shower should be ready now. 20 minutes later Leta emerged, hair sopping wet and feeling refreshed. She started to play music her usual routine commencing. "Leta ! I am home... Are you up yet? ...Leta?!". Leta walked to the door "Yeah Nan I'm up, sorry I just got out the shower, I'm gonna go out in a bit, see if Dean wants to hang out" "Okay darling, Im going out in the garden the slugs have been at my bloody Hydrangeas again, so if you need me just shout out the window" "Okay!!"

Leta opened her window letting fresh air in, she turned to her speaker and played _'Dead Man Walking'_ by Brent Faiyaz. She did the usual routine dancing around the room while getting ready. She changed into her white shirt dress that sinches in at the waist, layered with a brown argyle sweater vest. Sitting in front of the mirror she began to do her makeup, she didn't feel like any heavy makeup today so she applied some BB cream, blush and highlight making her skin look dewy and natural. Lightly filling in her eyebrows she sang _'Dead to Me'_ by Kali Uchis.

 _"I don't know what you've been told, see I am not your enemy ooowoahhhhhh, but if there's one thing that I know is that you ain't a friend to me"_ She did her eyeliner with brown eyeshadow before curling her eyelashes. Her hair was still damp so she twirled it into a claw clip at the back of her head. Switching off the speaker she started to put her shoes on, black platform hi-top converse, followed by her long leather jacket.

Leta brushed her teeth before going downstairs to speak to Dionne about her plans. Dionne was outside hunched over her plants, her gloves were covered in dirt and her floppy sun hat was flapping slightly in the wind. "Um Nan-" Dionne jumped clutching a hand to her heart "OH MY GOD Leta you scared the life out of me" Leta chuckled while she fiddled with her rings. "Nan I wanted to ask you something" Dionne tensed slightly "It isn't about my mum and dad don't worry, I was wondering if it is okay if I dye my hair and get a few piercings. I know I am still in school but we are allowed to, this girl in the year below Luna Lovegood she has loads of ear piercings and the teaches don't tell her off." Dionne just sat with an amused look on her face "you know you are so much like your mother and auntie, they were about the same age when they begged your grandfather and I to let them get their ears pierced" Dionne just chuckled to herself. 

Leta couldn't help but smile, the thought of being compared to her mum and being so alike made her feel warm. She cleared her throat "I never asked you before because I always assumed there was a reason you never said anything and I didn't want to upset you. But... um... what happened to my aunties, I've seen photos of grandad with two girls and I just. I don't know. You don't have to speak about it if you don't want to" They stood in silence for a few minutes, it was getting awkward. 

"yes"

Leta looked at her Nan, she had tears in her eyes. Leta crouched next to her hugging her, not knowing what to say. Dionne just squeezed in response before pulling away and patting Leta's cheek. "If you wanna get your hair done and some piercings that's okay with me my darling, I'll give you some money for it" Dionne stood up quickly and stalked into the kitchen. Leta just stayed on the floor completely dumbfounded, she wanted to ask her Nan, to push her for answers, but she didn't want to upset her. Something had clearly happened that her Nan couldn't talk about and Leta decided she wasn't going to force her to say anything.

Her knees clicked as she stood up and walked back into the house, her Nan was sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. "Oma I am so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have asked you.." Dionne just raised her hand to silence her, "No, don't you dare be sorry. I should have told you these things a long time ago but I was too scared to even speak about it" She stared a Leta before touching her cheek again. "You look so much like them. More than you could ever know and every day you remind me of them. Of her, of your aunties when they were little running around wreaking havoc... I promise I will try and tell you what happened just give me some time." Leta squeezed her Nan's hands whispering "Okay". They stayed like that for a while enjoying the moment.

"Right come on then you, get out of here. Go and reinvent yourself, just make sure you are 100% sure you are happy with whatever you end up getting" Leta smiled and left the house. She walked down the cobbled street spring in her step when she reached Dean's door she knocked lightly before stepping back and waiting for someone to open the door.

"Oh Hello Leta dear, don't you look pretty. Can I help you with anything?"

"Hi Mrs Thomas, I was wondering if Dean is in"

Dean's mum smiled "How many times have I told you to call me Anne, and Im sorry he isn't in he went out about an hour ago, he said something about the lake. You might find him there"

Leta nodded before thanking her just as she was about to walk away she turned back around "Mrs Thoma- I mean Anne, I'm having a clear-out of some of my old clothes. I was gonna take them to the charity shop but do you think that Chloe or Ava would like them?" 

"Oh bless your heart, of course just let me know when you want to get rid of them and I'll send one of them over" Leta smiled and waved as she walked to her favourite spot in Rye. When she got there she had to stop in her tracks. Dean was sat there singing listening to music while painting the lake and the willow tree. Leta took out her camera, she always carried one around and she took a photo, he looked so peaceful so at one with everything. Leta didn't want to disturb him, but he sensed someone behind so he turned around.#

He smiled that stupid lopsided grin "Are you spying on me Leta " She laughed as she walked and sat next to him. "Caught me red-handed, oh how will I ever recover" He just nudged her in response. Now she could see the painting up close she saw two people dancing in the middle, it took her a moment to realise that this was the two of them at the start of summer. Dean looked really shy as he watched Leta look at his painting, he never let anyone see them but for some reason, he was desperate to see what she thought. He had come up with the idea a few days ago when his mum told him that Leta had been feeling down recently. She had asked for space and he wanted to give her that, the only other way he could think of making her feel better was to make her something and this moment came to mind. 

Leta just sat staring at the painting in awe, she was completely mesmerised with how talented Dean was, she turned to look at him and saw him look at her with this odd look in his eye. Well, that's new, Leta felt a tug at her heart and butterflies began to take flight in her belly. Dean looked back to the painting adding some finishing touches to the lake before writing in the corner " _For Leta when she feels lost"_ and then signed his name in the other corner. Leta's lips parted and her throat grew a lump which she swallowed quickly, she looked at Dean her eyes filling with tears before reaching into her bag pulling out a Capri sun and Snickers bar. "All I brought were snacks" Dean burst out laughing and soon so did Leta, he fell back clutching his chest gasping for breath. "Le..tt..aa oh my god I can't breathe, that was so funny" He sat up again wiping the tears from his eyes. "I forgot how funny you are" Leta blushed "On a more serious note though Leta, are you feeling better, I was starting to get worried thought I might have to come and drag you out of bed" 

Leta smirked, "I'm feeling a lot better, me and Nan had a bit of a heart to heart this morning, she got upset but promised she would be more open she just needs some time." Dean nodded in response "Well I am sure you are tired of talking about it, but if you want to or need to, I'll always listen" Leta didn't like the thoughts that kept creeping into her head about Dean, if she began to fancy him then it would complicate everything unnecessarily. Leta stood up swiftly reaching her hands down to Dean who took them without hesitation before she could think too much about what she was doing she wrapped her arm around Dean's neck and hugged him. His eyes widen obviously not expecting this response, his reaction was delayed but nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her back.

Leta turned her head inwards resting her head slightly on his neck before whispering "Thank you, for the painting, fo- for everything Dean. I am sorry for being a complete idiot before this summer" As they pulled away there were tints of red on both of their cheeks, Dean just grabbed her hand squeezing it and smiled. Leta reached down to pick her bag "Come on then your coming with me Thomas." Dean packed away his art supplies and put Leta's painting in the carrier and handed it to her. "Where exactly are we going?". Leta just shot him a sweet smile before grabbing his hand and pulling him along. They went back to Dean's house to drop off his art stuff and Leta's painting before getting the bus into the town next to their village. The whole time they were on the bus they were laughing and taking photos of each other and together.


	12. chapter eleven: change pt. II

Dean still had no idea where Leta was taking him but he was happy to go along for the ride. As they thanked the bus driver and got off Leta to Dean with the biggest smile. "So Deanie, I bet you're wondering what we are doing here in the beautiful town of Tenterden. Well, let me enlighten you. You are in the presence of the new and improved Leta Chadwick, I am reinventing myself mainly my appearance. anyway, you are here to bear witness to that change. You down for it?" Leta smile was so infectious right now that Dean couldn't bring himself to say No.

"What's wrong with the way you look now? I mean I am all for a change everyone needs a change sometimes but I think you look perfect the way you are" clearly oblivious to what he had just said Leta just laughed "You know we are already friends you don't need to woo me, besides I am just bored I want to be a better version of the person I already am" Dean nodded still confused, but regardless of that he clapped his hands together. "So, where too first" Leta grabbed his hand again and pulled him to the hair salon. Leta had planned on dyeing her hair herself but figured that if she wanted it to look perfect then she would need it to be done by a professional.

**_(AN: For the sake of the timeline lets pretend that it would only take one sitting for her hair to be done as well as the price :) )_ **

They walked into the salon there were only a few people in there so hopefully, they could do Leta's hair without needing an appointment. This is where she usually went to get her haircut, the lady at the desk, Annie, stood up and smiled fondly. "Hello, Leta dear this is a nice surprise" "Hi Annie, I know I don't have an appointment or anything but do you think you would be able to fit me in today. I am on the path of reinventing myself and I wanted to start with my hair?" Annie smiled "Okay so what were you thinking of getting done?"

"Well, I was thinking bl- wait Dean do you mind waiting outside for a sec I want it to be a surprise" Dean nodded before stepping outside the shop. Satisfied that he couldn't hear her Leta continued. "Okay, so I was thinking half blue half blonde and a major hair cut. I have a photo if that might help?" Annie nodded and took the phone from Leta.

the photo.

The silence was killing her, she had completely forgotten to book an appointment. Annie looked up and Leta grinning, "I think you are gonna look great, take a seat" Leta squealed in excitement. "thank you thank you thank you!!!!!" Annie laughed "Do you want me to bring your boyfriend in?" Leta laughed "oh.. he's uh.. he's not my boyfriend, he is just a friend from school" Annie smirked knowingly before bringing Dean in.

Dean sat next to Leta smiling, Annie was rushing around in the background getting all the dye and equipment. "Dean do you mind taking a photo of me, you know like a before and after shot"

"Of course, pass me your camera" He reached over and grabbed it bringing it to his eye and squinting. Leta smiled brightly and then did a model pose after as a joke. Dean was laughing when Annie called him over to her.

"Hi, it's Dean right?" Annie extended her hand

"Yeah," he said shaking her hand. "Do you mind helping me bring this over to the work station?" Dean nodded "Yeah of course" Annie started to pile the bottles and tools onto the tray in Dean's hands. "So how long have you and Leta been dating" Dean's eyes widened before he started to stutter that the weren't dating. Annie started laughing. "Look Dean I know a crush when I see one, Leta may not know it, hell you might not even know it but you too like each other. I have a sixth sense with this kind of thing" Dean didn't even know what to say he just followed Annie over to Leta and placed the tray down.

Did he fancy Leta? Truth be told he had started to like her more and more but that was only as a friend, right? They had only just become friends after a lifetime of hating each other. Surely he couldn't have a crush on her. I mean yeah he loved it when she laughed because it made her whole face light up, he loved the way she was always so unapologetic with everything she did or the way she was so intelligent and knew so much about so many topics that he could listen to her all day ranting about the Egyptians or the Greek Gods. He loved it all but surely that doesn't mean he fancies her right? He shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts. He can't fancy Leta it would make things awkward and she definitely wouldn't feel the same.

Leta had been watching him have an internal battle and then shake his head like he had water in his ears. He was so strange sometimes but it was odd because she found comfort in all his peculiarities, it made her feel more normal about being so strange sometimes.

They were in the salon for 2 and 1/2 hours, Dean had left to grab some lunch for the two of them. Annie was finishing up Leta's haircut and she was so excited to see Leta's reaction. The mirror had been covered up to fit in with the whole makeover idea, so when Annie had finished and pulled away the sheet covering it Leta squealed. She stared back at her reflection much like she had done this morning and she couldn't believe that she now had short blue and blonde hair.

Leta turned to Annie and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug "Annie i-I love it so so much, thank you its... It's amazing. I can't thank you enough" Leta couldn't stop running her hands through her hair, it was so short now. She walked with Annie to the till and passed £65 to her. Dean still hadn't returned so Leta began to walk towards the sandwich shop he had gone to, she walked with a new sense of confidence she didn't have before; people were already stopping to look at her, she couldn't help but smile.

As she walked past a group of boys around her age they started to wolf whistle and jeer at her, Leta hadn't anticipated that she would get male attention with this new change. They began following her calling her 'sweetheart' or 'darling' she cringed inwardly. _oh my god,_ _please_ _stop following me, where the hell is Dean._ Leta quickened her pace hoping that by some miracle she would outrun them, she wasn't looking where she was going when she walked straight into someone.

She peered up profusely apologising when she realised who it was. "Dean oh thank god these boys kept following me and catcalling me please, can we just go" Dean had only just realised that the pretty girl he had walked into was Leta, he wrapped an arm around her before looking at the boys walking towards them. "Is there a problem lads, a reason why you're following my girlfriend" Leta glanced at Dean, she would've burst out laughing if she hadn't been scared of what might happen right now.

The boys started laughing "That's your girlfriend as if she way too fit for you mate" They started to walk closer. Leta just whispered to Dean "Let's go" He nodded in agreement and they started to walk away but the boys surrounded them. They started reaching out to grab her, Leta was shaking, she knew she couldn't use magic it was against the law plus she didn't even have her wand with her. One of the boys were staring Dean down. Leta just grabbed him again "Dean come on please let's go". When she turned to leave two of the boys grabbed hold of her arms, holding her from moving while the other two grabbed Dean in a similar manner.

Leta started jerking her body trying to get out of their grip but they were holding so tight that she knew they would leave bruises. The boy who had try to square up to Dean now stood in front of him while his friends held him tight. Leta started to cry as he began pounding his fists into Dean's face and ribs.

"NOO, LET GO OF HIM. STOP IT. PLEASE. PLEASE JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE" Leta's voice pierced the air combined with the smack and grunts coming from Dean. They danced together like a tragic song. She struggled against the boy's grip again willing herself to be freed she couldn't take it. She hated that she couldn't help him. The boys had dropped Dean and were now kicking him in the stomach, when Dean stopped trying to get back up, they turned to face Leta, she was so frightened. "DEAN. DEAN ARE YOU OKAY"

"WILL YOU LET GO OF ME. DEAN" The leader grabbed Leta's face hard while the other two made sure Dean stayed down. "You think you're something special don't you" His breath was hot on Leta's ear. She squirmed away from him, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME" Leta spat in his face. Suddenly she felt a hot searing pain in her cheek and something warm began to trickle down her face, she could taste blood. He had punched her. He grabbed her roughly again and began to grope her "You're gonna pay for that you little BITCH" Leta's fear took over, she couldn't breathe, he snakes his hand around her throat. His grasp on her neck was tightening squeezing the breath from her lungs. Dean was shouting, screaming as loud as he could "LETA, LET GO OF HER, YOU'RE GONNA HURT HER, LETA"

Leta's head began to go fuzzy, her ears were ringing. She could hear one of the boys speak "Danny mate come on, she gets it" but Danny wouldn't cease Dean could tell the other boys didn't like where this was headed. Dean was yelling for Leta, every time he reached for her they kicked him down. He was crying, her eyes rolled back into her head her body starting to shake. "YOU ARE KILLING HER LET HER FUCKING GO SHE CANT BREATHE PLEASE JUST PLEASE LET HER GO"

Leta's eyes closed and she could see a light, it wasn't white like everyone said it was. It was a bright luminous ball of green. It started to move towards her, this is it she thought. I am going to be killed by a bunch of thugs. Fucking brilliant. As the green ball passed through her Leta felt a surge of power. Like she had been electrocuted.

Dean felt sick, he felt completely and utterly helpless, he was bleeding, it hurt to breathe and his head was pounding but he wouldn't stop trying to get to Leta. If it meant that he would be beaten to a pulp then so be it. He was about to try and get up again when Leta's eyes shot open, they weren't the deep brown they usually were. They were luminous green, Leta looked at the boy in front of her and she grabbed his hands. She bent them back and broke his wrists. The other boys began to stalk towards her but just as they were about to strike green energy surged away from Leta's body and struck them all down; Dean was hit too but it passed straight through him.

Dean stared at Leta the air around her was glowing, her eyes darted to him and for a moment he thought that she was going to do something to him too but as she blinked several times the green faded. Leta fell to the ground gasping for air, for a moment she thought she had escaped the whole thing without a scratch. But her cheek was burning and so were her lungs. She tried to stand and so did Dean, the pair trying desperately to reach the other. The boys had gained consciousness and ran off. They crawled towards one another each in their own world of pain and when they finally touched they melted into one another. Leta was crying and Dean was wincing with every movement.

"Dean I am so sorry this is all my fault if I hadn't insisted on bringing you here and trying to change myself then none of this would ever have happened, this is all my fault Dean" Leta croaked. Dean pulled Leta to his chest and kissed the top of her head "Don't you dare apologise, do you hear me, don't you dare. this none of this was your fault, those boys are to blame. you saved us you got rid of them" Leta pulled away from his chest and stared at his face.

His eye was already bruising, his cheeks were dripping with blood. Leta's face crumpled again and she hugged him again. Dean coughed before speaking "Leta your- your eye one of them is green" Leta jerked away "What" Dean raised his hand to her face tracing the cut and bruise on her cheek "Your right eye, its green, your eye colour has changed" Leta brought her own hand to her eye as if expecting there to be a difference.

"Leta, do you remember what happened" Dean looked at her curiously, Leta shook her head. "All I remember is that guy, Danny, strangling me then trying to..to grope me and then everything going fuzzy". Dean was the one crying now "Leta I am so sorry I didn't help, I should've got up found a way." Leta mimicking Deans actions from earlier pulled him to her chest and kissed his forehead. "We are not to blame, neither of us. Come on let's get out of here and go home. I've had enough of reinventing myself for one day" Dean and Leta clung to one another as they tried to stand up. "But, ow.. what about your piercings" Leta shrugged before saying "We can just do it at home together"

"I like your hair by the way,". Dean said it so innocently that Leta began laughing so loud after everything they had just been through that was all he really had to say. They limped and practically dragged one another back to the bus stop. Wincing with every step. When they boarded the bus they got so many strange looks, they looked dreadful. Leta's dress and shoes had blood on them, both hers and Deans. Her cheek had dried blood on it, Dean's eye was bloodshot and his face was bruising badly.

They sat at the back of the bus holding hands. Leta reached into her bag and pulled out the camera, she tapped the man in front of them and asked if he would take their photo. The way he looked at them you would have thought they were insane, but he still lifted the camera to his eye squinted and took the photo. Leta smiled and thanked him before putting it back into her bag.


	13. chapter twelve: movie night

It was around 5 pm when Dean and Leta made it back to Rye, they had the task of explaining what happened to Dionne, Anne and Henry. They made their way home in the cold, dark and rain, both of them were still stunned at what had happened. When they reached Dean's home Leta knocked on the door, of course, Dean would have forgotten his key. Anne came to the door.

"I was wondering when you'd be ho- OH MY GOD DEAN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU" She reached out and grabbed her son and Leta pushing them into the house. She ran into the kitchen calling her husband on the way when she came back in she had a first aid kit stuffed under her arm and a basin of hot water in her hands. She set everything down when Henry walked in. "You alright honey?" Anne had tears in her eyes " Look at them, what the hell happened where have you been all day"

Dean went to speak but the pain of it all caught up to him and he let out a loud yell. Leta instinctively grabbed his hand and tried to soother him. She turned to Anne and knew she better start talking quick.

"We went to Tenterden, I asked Dean if he wanted to come with me to get my hair done. I was nearly done and we were both hungry so Dean went to grab some sandwiches. When I finished, Dean was still getting it so I started to walk to the shop but along the way, there were these boys" Leta had started to shake her eyes filling with tears. "They were calling me names, trying to get me to stop and talk to them but I just ignored them and carried on walking. I was starting to get scared until I walked straight into Dean. Dean said I was his girlfriend to get them to leave, but they wouldn't let us go, they... they surrounded us." Leta couldn't hold back her tears anymore they began to drop into her lap, she felt Dean wrap his arms around her and pull her to him again. She felt safe. Anne had stopped cleaning Dean up while he continued.

"There were 5 of them, 2 grabbed Leta's arms, 2 grabbed mine and the main one started to punch and kick me. Leta was screaming, she kept trying to help me but they wouldn't let her go. They kept kicking my ribs, I couldn't breathe. I stopped trying to get up. The two that had hold of me kept kicking me down. That's when the main one, I think his name was Danny, he went towards Leta, he started to grab her. I kept trying to get up Mum I was so scared they were gonna hurt her."

Leta squeezed him tighter, the tears subsiding and her breathing slowing. "Leta kept trying to get away from them, Danny started to. He started to."

"He started to grope me, I told him to let Dean go but he wouldn't I... I spat in his face so he punched me. I tried to break free but he started to strangle me, he kept squeezing tighter and tighter. My brain went fuzzy and my ears were ringing. I could hear Dean yelling for him to let me go but he wouldn't. Even his friends didn't like what he was doing. I blacked out. All I remember is..." Leta glanced to Dean "All I remember is seeing them run away, me and Dean just tried to get home as soon as we could. Mrs Thomas, I am so sorry It was all my fault" Leta was crying.

This time Anne grabbed hold of her and hugged her, rocking her slightly and stroking her back. "Leta, there is not a single bone in my body that makes me think that any of this is your fault, you helped Dean get home and I am so grateful for that okay." She hugged Leta again before returning to clean Dean's face. Henry had gone to make them all a pot of tea. When they had been cleaned up Anne suggested that Dean and Leta go upstairs and watch a movie or something for a bit. She would call Leta's Nan over and tell her what happened. Then make some tea for them.

Leta helped Dean up the stairs when they reached his room Leta just stood in the doorway. She glanced around, it was not what she had expected, there were a lot of photos of his friends and family. There were a few album posters from what she assumed where his favourite singers, but there were also paintings everywhere, some small some big. He had paint stains on his carpet and paintbrushes scattered all over his desk. His bed was big and unmade. Feeling self-conscious Dean began cleaning up everything.

"Im sorry about the mess, it's not usually like this" Leta smiled while looking at the photos. "It's okay, my room looked exactly the same before I cleaned it this morning, it's homely" After he had made his bed he and Leta perched on the end. Leta was about to speak when Dean's little sisters came running in. "LETA!!!" the little girls engulfed her in a hug while Leta giggled. "Hi, Ava Hi Chloe, don't you too like beautiful" they were both adorned in princess outfits, Chloe was Belle and Ava was Aurora.

"ohhh my god, you coloured in your hair" this time Dean started laughing, Leta had forgotten she dyed her hair, she reached up to run her fingers through it "Yeah I did, do you like it, I got it done today." They both nodded their heads furiously. "I have some presents for you too, some of my old clothes, I can bring them round tomorrow if you like" They nodded so much Leta was scared their head would fall straight off.

"Okay guys go on downstairs dinner will be ready soon" they both protested when Henry came up to take them away. "They are so cute, I wish I had a little sister or brother" Dean just chuckled "you wouldn't think they were cute if you saw them when they're cranky, Do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

Leta walked to stand next to Dean as he showed her the movies he had, they settled on _10 things I hate about you_ apparently they both loved this movie. Just as they were about to star Dean's mum came in. "Leta dear, I've just spoken to your Nan she is on her way over, she said it's okay for you to stay for dinner and a movie but she wants to check your okay first. Oh your dress has blood on it, give it to me and I'll get it in the wash or it'll stain. Dean give her some of your pyjamas" Dean rifled through his chest of drawers trying to find some decent pyjamas. He passed Leta a Star wars t-shirt and his old basketball shorts. She took them and smiled before heading into the bathroom to change.

She hadn't looked at her reflection since she left the salon. Her eyes were two different colours, one her mothers chocolate brown and the other her fathers a brighter green, her cheek was bruised and red, her nan was going to flip her lid, it looked so bad. Her hair looked great though, she really was in love with it. She ran her finger along her neck it was bruised and sore. She turned the tap on and splashed her face with cold water, she took off her sweater vest and dress laying it to the side. She hadn't noticed the bruises on her knees and arms from where she fell and the boy's grip on her arms. Picking up the shorts she pulled them over her legs she reached down for the t-shirt groaning In pain as she did, her whole body suddenly felt weak and ached all over. Leta pulled the t-shirt over her head.

Unlocking the door she passed her clothes to Anne and returned to Dean's room he had changed into pyjamas as well. "Thanks for the clothes" she was suddenly really embarrassed. Dean's lopsided grin adorned his face "that's okay Leta, they look better on you any way you can keep them if you want. Your nan is downstairs as well, do you want me to come with you" Leta nodded before leaving his room, Dean close behind. When Dionne saw the state of Dean and Leta she gasped her hand flying to her mouth. "Oh my god, you poor things" Dionne paced over to them and pulled them both into a hug. She kissed Leta on the head and Dean on the cheek, thanking him for looking after her.

Ava and Chloe came running in announcing dinner was ready, everyone followed the young girls into the dining room, Dionne choosing to stay as well. Anne had made coconut curry, Dean and Leta never got to eat their lunch so they were both ravenous tucking in straight away. Barely leaving time for breathing. Dinner was a light affair, Ava and Chloe providing most of the entertainment, everyone else just sat amused watching them trying to ignore the events of the day. When everyone had finished Leta and Dean offered to wash up but were made with furious responses, ordering them to go and rest. Leta kissed her Nan on the cheek reassuring her that she was okay and not to worry, she would be home after the movie was finished. Dionne decided to stay and chat with Anne and Henry saying she would walk Leta home after.

Leta and Dean were sat on the bed watching the film, they both didn't need to say anything they just knew they needed each other. Leta curled into Dean laying her head on his chest while Dean wrapped his arm around her pulling the blanket up over the two of them, even though they were completely unaware of the significance this day would have on their relationship; both Leta and Dean had formed an unspeakable bond, without knowing when Leta struck Dean with her magic when she had tried so fiercely to protect him she had made a pact. She had tied their lives together. One could not live without the other.

Halfway through the film Leta and Dean fell asleep in each other's arms, Anne had come up to check on them and when she found them asleep together she refused to wake them, so she turned the tv off, pulled the duvet over them and turned the light off. She went back downstairs with a smile on her face. "You guys have to see this, they've fallen asleep cuddling each other" Dionne and Henry shared a look before running up the stairs, they slowly opened the door and stared at the pair. They had to close the door quickly before they woke them up, the three adults made their way downstairs and all started cooing over how cute they looked. When they were younger Henry, Anne and Dionne had made bets on when Dean and Leta would get together. Anne better when they were 16 so she felt confident she would win, Henry said the end of their fifth year and Dionne said their last year at Hogwarts.

Anne asked Dionne if she wanted to stay in the spare room, so she didn't have to go home alone. They all wanted to be there when Leta and Dean come down in the morning all sheepish and embarrassed.


	14. chapter thirteen: secret keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:  
> Buckle in so much happens this chapter.

Leta's eyes fluttered open, her body felt like lead. She went to shift in the bed when she realised that she had a pair of arms wrapped around her. She wasn't in her room, she was in Dean's room. Her eyes shot open and she quickly slid herself out of his grasp. _what the hell. Oh my god, oh my god we feel asleep._ Leta glance at the door convinced that at some moment Anne was gonna burst in, she stood fretting trying to figure out what to do when Dean started moving. Leta didn't know what to do so she dropped to the floor and laid on the ground next to the bed, Dean went to reach for Leta when he realised she wasn't there. He peered over the side of his bed and saw her lying on the floor head in her arms.

"Uhhh, Leta you alright down there?" Leta's face swivelled to turn to him her cheeks were a deep crimson red "Yeah I'm just uh.. stretching" she flashed a sweet smile before getting up again. Dean eyed her with suspicion before sliding out of bed and pacing over to the window. Leta felt exposed, her face was probably a mess, her hair likely a mess too she stood awkwardly playing with the hem of her T-shirt. Dean opened the window wide letting a fresh breeze into the room, when he turned to face Leta he scratched the back of his neck.

"How are you feeling?" Leta started making the bed, wanting to busy herself instead of just stand there. "I'm feeling okay" her voice was hoarse and weak. " my throat hurts but other than that im alright, what about you. Your face looks... Well, it looks shit Dean" Dean laughed. "Yeah I bet, I won't lie it hurts less than my ribs" Dean lifted his shirt slightly exposing his stomach that was now decorated with deep purple bruises all over. Leta visibly frowned her eyes darting away from Dean, she still felt that she was responsible. Dean walked over to her and made her look at him "stop blaming yourself, really it's fine, besides it'll be a kickass story to tell everyone when we go back to school"

Leta kept forgetting that school was starting in 6 days, she still needed to go to Diagon Alley and get her school supplies, as well as, trying to figure out how the hell she was going to face Harry, Ron and Hermione after not hearing from them all summer. She wasn't as angry as she had been when they hadn't answered her letters if anything she was upset; so much had happened over the summer and they had no idea about any of it.

"Dean, how do you think everyone is going to react when they realise we are friends now. I mean for as long as they have known us we haven't exactly got on, but now we've spent the summer together we are suddenly best of friends. I guess what I'm trying to say is that... I jus- just don't want for us to go back to the way it was before. So much has changed and you seem to be the only person who actually understands me." Dean sat at the end of the bed clearly not realising what going back to Hogwarts meant. Leta sat next to him staring at her fingers.

"Then we won't let it... Leta I don't want things to change as much as you do, so we stay friends. Sure everyone is going to be surprised but we have known each other since we were born, it's not completely far fetched that we might become friends eventually, especially when they have been ignoring us all summer." Leta squeezed Dean's hand then stood up "Come on I'm hungry let's get breakfast".

As they went downstairs they were greeted by amused faces, Henry, Dean's stepdad, had already gone to work so Anne and Dionne sat patiently at the dinner table gossiping. "Good Morning sleepyheads how are you two feeling" Anne beamed while Dionne hid a smile behind her cup of coffee. Dean and Leta shared a look before serving themselves breakfasts "Yeah Mum we are feeling alright, my ribs hurt a bit do you think I should take some pain killers for it" Anne came over to Dean and lifted his shirt, she gently placed her fingers around the bruised areas, causing Dean to jerk and wince away from her "Sorry darling, I think we should take you both to the hospital" Anne moved to inspect Leta's cheek and throat before patting her cheek softly "Just to be safe"

The pair nodded before sitting down at the table, this time it was Dionne who spoke "So.. did you two sleep well" Leta's stared at her bowl of cereal like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. Anne just smirked before starting to clean the dishes in the sink. Dean coughed on his cereal "Ye- yeah we um.. *cough* slept okay" Dionne just laughed in response "Im just messing Dean, you two must have been knackered" They both nodded eagerly.

Once they had all finished eating, Leta and Dionne went home to shower and change before going to the hospital. Anne was going to drop Sophie, Ava and Chloe off at a friends so that she could drive the four of them to the local hospital.

Leta fell back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, she thought back to yesterday to everything that happened. Dean still hadn't told her what happened after she blacked out, how he actually managed to get rid of the boys. She closed her eyes, willing any of it to come back to her, all she could see were flashes of green, the boys fall to the ground. This just created more unanswered questions. where and who did the green lights come from? Leta was going to ask Dean again later after the hospital.

Just as Leta was about to go in the shower Dionne came upstairs to check on her. "Are you sure you are alright darling when Anne told me It felt like I was losing your mother all over again If I ever see those little shits, I'll kill them" Leta hugged Dionne "I'm okay Nan, please don't worry too much, it all looks a lot worse then how it feels... It's Dean who I'm worried about, I know he's putting on a brave face but I can tell he is in pain. The way those boys were going at him, I- i thought they were going to... kill him" Dionne frowned "I'm just glad you two were together, if it was just you on your own, I don't even want to think about what might've happened"

Dionne wrapped her arms around Leta again, stroking her hair, her eyes widened "OH MY GOD, I didn't even realise your hair, I was too busy worrying about everything else. Oh, Leta, it looks wonderful" Dionne ran her hair through it before exposing Leta's ears to see her new piercings. Leta smiled "I didn't get a chance to get any new piercings, I will probably get them in Diagon Alley, I think I might go after the hospital if everything goes alright. Take the floo to the Leaky Cauldron" Dionne nodded "Okay, I'll feel better if I go with you though don't want a repeat of yesterday". "That's fine, I'll ask Dean if he wants to come too I'm sure he has some stuff to get" Dionne smirked before going into her bedroom. Leta changed into her black leather skirt paired with a beige jumper and oversized chunky denim jacket. She braided the front two pieces of her hair, applied light makeup and went downstairs.

An hour later, Dionne, Anne, Dean and Leta were in the car on their way to the hospital. The adults were gossiping about the neighbours on the street, while Dean and Leta chatted in the back. "After we are done at the hospital me and Nan were gonna go to Diagon Alley to get school stuff, you're welcome to come with us." "Sure, I need to get new books, quills and ink. Plus I've been craving Pumpkin pasties all summer" Leta chuckled "I've been dreaming about chocolate frogs, Fredo's just don't compare" "They really don't do they" The pair began laughing.

The hospital was a half an hour ride away, the rest of the journey was filled with terrible singing and laughter. The checkup itself only took 15 minutes, the doctor had given Leta cream for her cheek and advised her to keep it clean to avoid an infection. Dean, however, had heavy bruising to his abdomen and need a few stitches in his face, the doctor was worried there might be some internal bleeding so Dean had to get an MRI scan. The results could be a while so Dionne and Leta went and brought lunch for the four of them while they waited.

After another hour of waiting the results came back okay, the doctor confirmed that there was just bruising, he ordered Dean to rest otherwise he would have to miss the first week of school. Deciding that it probably wasn't a great idea to let Dean travel by floo just yet, Anne and Dionne decided that Dean and Leta could go to Diagon Alley for school supplies when they stayed at the Leaky Cauldron before school.

Instead, they went home, insisting that she return the favour Dionne invited Dean and his family over for dinner later, so after Anne had dropped everyone home Dionne and Leta set to work. They decided Leta would cook Chorizo & Mozerella Gnocchi and Dionne would make her homemade Almond & Walnut coffee cake with her special Lemonade. Leta turned the speaker on shuffling the playlist called ' _Leta & Dionne's greatest hits' _the two of them worked in comfortable silence, singing the odd verse together, it is one of the things Leta enjoyed the most while at home; just being able to be in each others company was perfect.

It was around 6 pm when Leta began setting the table, there wasn't enough space for them all to sit so she improvised and added a smaller table on the end for Dean's sisters. She was placing the wine glasses on the table when the Thomas' knocked on the door, when Leta opened the door she expected to find Dean and his family; except it wasn't.

"Leta, what a lovely evening it is tonight. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Professor Dumbledore, of course, please do come in"

"Thank you, I would be right in thinking that your Grandmother is in?"

"Yes, she is upstairs getting changed, we are having some guests over for dinner."

"Don't worry this will only be a quick visit"

"Okay.. let me just go get her, please have a seat, can I get you a drink or anything?"

"Thank you and no that's quite alright Leta."

As Leta ran up the stairs to get her Nan she couldn't help but think how weird this was that her Headmaster was at her house, he had never made any home visits for her. Her mind suddenly started racing, she was racking her brain for every irresponsible thing she had ever done, any time she had handed in homework late. But nothing came to mind that warranted him visiting.

When they both returned downstairs Dumbledore asked that they both take a seat, he had some news that would concern Leta on her return to Hogwarts.

"I am sure you are both wondering what has prompted this visit but before I start I ask that you hold any questions you might have until I have finished, some of this may be distressing but some of your questions may be answered." Dionne and Leta nodded sceptically. " At the start of August, Harry was attacked by 2 dementors in Little Whinging, it is thought that these dementors were no longer under the control of the Ministry. I ensure you that he is okay, he successfully performed the Patronus charm to repel them, he was later ordered to attend a hearing at the Ministry for Magic under the violation of underage magic. Since then he has been fully pardoned and allowed to continue his schooling at Hogwarts. It is also my understanding that you have not heard from Mr Weasley or Miss Granger over the summer and I have to admit that, this is my doing" Leta frowned, she had spent the whole summer angry at them for not answering any of her letters but they had been told not to. "At the end of the school year I asked them to not contact you or Harry, I understand that this might have generated some ill feelings but I ask you to trust my intentions, we are entering dark times Leta as I am sure you are aware. Your role in the outcome of the wizarding world is more paramount than you could begin to imagine. Are there any questions before I continue?"

Dionne shook her head, so far none of this information applied to her, Leta, however, was bursting with questions. "Why did you tell Ron and Hermione to not contact me or Harry?"

"You and Harry are connected, your paths have always been entwined, beyond just being friends. After Cedric Diggory was murdered and Voldemort returned both your lives became endangered more than your average wizard. Voldemort wants the both of you, it is unclear why on your behalf but it is my priority to keep you and Harry safe. Everything will be a lot more clearer once I have explained these next key pieces of information"

Leta nodded she still had more questions but decided if they weren't answered after he had finished then she would ask them. Dionne's heart was beating the name 'voldemort' sounded familiar and for some reason, it sent a chill down her back. 

"Mrs Chadwick, the night your daughter died, I was asked to place a memory block on your mind" Leta's stared at her Nan, she had wanted information her whole life and now she was getting it she felt sick. Dionne nodded and took Leta's hands in her own. "This block was to remove all knowledge of where Leta's parents went to keep her safe. If you think now about that night what do you remember." Dionne was quiet for a moment, she thought back to that dreadful night. It was Halloween. "I remember Brontë and Charles turning up with Leta, she was dressed in a bumblebee outfit. They asked me if I could watch her for an hour, I never questioned it because I loved spending time with my grandchildren" Leta was now tearing up, her nan had just said grandchildren. As in more than one. "They left Leta with me and said they would be back in a few hours, I had just put Leta to bed when the doorbell went. I quickly went to the door, I was cursing under my breath thinking they would wake Leta up. I thought it was Brontë and Charles but it was two wizard officers they told me" Dionne gulped but a sob before she continued, her hand was shaking in Leta's, "they told me my daughter, son in law and grandson were dead." Dionne was becoming more and more visibly distressed, clearly remembering what happened. Leta cut in immediately "What do you mean grandson... I had a brother", you told me they were missing for ages before you filed for their death certificates." Leta couldn't help but feel the anger rise in her, she was trembling. Her Nan had lied to her. Again.

Dionne was too upset to speak so she turned to Dumbledore to tell her what they were talking about.

"No, Leta you didn't have a brother."

Leta's eyes darted to the professor, her breathing was getting heavy, she could feel herself losing control "B-but why did Nan just say, grandson"

"Leta please, calm down take some deep breaths and I shall explain everything okay?" Leta gasped for air, blinking back tears.

"Your Grandmother and Grandfather had three children, three daughters to be precise. Their names were Petunia, Lily and Brontë Evans" Leta's ears began ringing. _Lily evans... lily evans... oh my god_ _no, no this can't be real, this is not real._ Leta began shaking her head. Dumbledore continued. "Halloween 1981 is the day your aunt and uncle, Lily and James Potter died. I am sure you know the story so I won't press the details any further. Hours before your aunt and uncles death your mother and father came to me, they were frightened that Voldemort and his followers would come for you after they found Lily and James. Your mother was hysterical, she begged me to protect Lily, James and Harry, to move them before Voldemort found them. Your father.." Dumbledore hesitated, he hadn't planned on revealing Leta's father's heritage, but it was vital to the story. "your father's name is Charles Lestrange" Leta's eyes were becoming blurry, it's like she was underwater, she couldn't see and all the sound around her was muffled. She abruptly stood up and ran to the toilet. She began heaving over the toilet, hot tears stinging her eyes, her throat was burning. She sat there for a few minutes willing herself to calm down, she needed to hear what else he had to say. As she went to stand her legs wobbled, regaining balance she carefully made her way back downstairs. Dionne eyed her, it was like a dam exploding, all the memories of that night had come flooding to her. This time she was the one to leave. 

"p-please con..tinue" Leta's voice nothing but a whisper, Dumbledore nodded. "Do you know who Regulus black is?" Leta shook her head, she recognised the name, assuming he was the relative of Sirius Black. "Regulus Black is Sirius Black's younger brother, he was a known death eater. When he realised that he was fighting for the wrong side he turned spy for us, he would relay minor details and attacks Voldemort was planning. Nothing too major that would get him discovered, but enough to save a few people. He and your father were best friends, on the night James and Lily died Regulus had figured out who the traitor among us was." Leta spoke "Sirius Black" Dumbledore smiled. "No, many of us believed he was the one who told Voldemort where James and Lily were hiding because he was the secret keeper, the only person who knew where they were. But, last minute Sirius had changed the secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew, believing Voldemort would suspect it less. Unbeknownst to him, Peter was the traitor. When Regulus figured it out he immediately told your mother and father, that is why they came to me that night, begging me to save them. They told me that they needed to leave you and hide, that you would be safe with your grandmother, they had asked me to place a memory block on her. Before now she could only remember minor details about your parents, their first names, what your aunts and mother were like when they were children. But, anything that might reveal your identity or endanger you would be blocked from her mind." Leta couldn't believe any of the information she was hearing she had so many questions but she couldn't find her voice to say anything.

"Do you want to take a minute or shall I continue?" "Just tell me it all please" Dumbledore hesitated for a moment unsure if he should continue. "Maybe we should continue this anot-" "NO... sorry i just want this over. please just tell me whatever else you have to say" "As you wish, there isn't much more before you can ask me questions. Anyone close to your parents were told that you were taken with them and are presumed dead, it was a necessary action to be made to protect you as your parents asked me to. Your grandmother was told the same about Harry, to protect you and Harry you had to be kept apart. Your last name was changed from Lestrange-Evans to Chadwick to keep up the pretence. So far no one has any knowledge of your identity and I think it would be wise to keep it that way" There was a moment of silence, Leta was trying to organise her thoughts so she could ask questions, she got up and poured herself a glass of lemonade, her mouth suddenly bone dry. When she entered the living room again she stared directly at Professor Dumbledore.

"where are my parents" The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye dulled "I don't know, after they left me they were not seen again. I am unsure whether they are still alive or if they are simply missing but I do not know where they are." Leta hadn't expected him to know, no one seemed to know where they were so why should he, she took a few deep breathes refusing to let her emotions get in the way. She would deal with them later. "Why did you tell my Nan, Harry died" "It was an omission of the truth that was necessary. If Harry were to live with you and your grandmother then people would know that the two of you were related, which would mean you would be in danger. Therefore, the only way to protect you and Harry as both of your parents wished; your Grandmother had to be told he was dead otherwise she would fight for him to live with you." Leta was throat was closing in on her. "Does Harry know" Dumbledore remained silent for a while "No, he doesn't know anything" without missing a beat Leta stood up "Then we have to tell him, he has to know that he has family beyond just his horrible aunt and uncle... OUR horrible aunt and uncle. He has to know that he has a grandmother and a cousin who care about him and will look after him who will love him. We have to tell him" Leta went to go get a coat ready to tell Harry right now when Dumbledore stopped her. "Leta I must ask that you do not tell Harry anything, he must remain unaware. Harry doesn't know but he can see into Lord Voldemorts mind, they are connected if Voldemort becomes aware of this connection then we will all be in danger. If you tell Harry then you would be putting your own and your Grandmothers life in peril, you will be putting a target on both of your backs. I know I am asking too much of you Leta but I must stress the severity of this. Your mind is safe, Voldemort isn't aware of you being alive therefore, he would not be looking for you, whereas Harry is his immediate target. Do you understand Leta, I promise you that Harry will know eventually but for the time being I ask you that you don't tell him anything." 

Leta sat down, she hadn't considered the danger telling Harry would put her Nan in, she hated, despised the idea of not telling him right now. He was her best friend and deserved to know he had a family, but if telling him would endanger her Nan she couldn't risk it. Not even for Harry. She let the tears roll down her cheek and nodded "I won't tell Harry but I have some conditions if you don't agree I tell him right now" Dumbledore's face turned stoney for a split second before he agreed. 

"One, you swear to me that by the end of the year Harry knows he has a family and he lives with us, not those horrendous people and that he never has to go back to them. Two, we tell my Nan Harry is alive, she has spent nearly 15 years thinking that she had lost her daughters and grandson. I may be able to lie to Harry but I **refuse** to lie to my Nan. I can persuade her not to say anything. Three, you take me and Dean to see Harry, Ron and Hermione by the sounds of things their summer has been as eventful as mine I want to see them before we go back to school. Four, I want to meet Regulus. If he was as close to my parents as you say he was, then I want to meet him. I also want to tell those close to my parents that I am alive, If no one knows where they are I want to be surrounded by people who they trusted." Leta paused for a moment, unsure if her last condition was pushing his limits, she squared her shoulders and stared in his eyes "My last condition is that you keep me in the loop about everything concerning Harry or my family; I've been in the dark for 16 years and I won't do it a second longer."

They were consumed by silence again, Leta began to think over what she has said and found herself stunned by the demands she had set; none of them were crazy to ask for but still, she was shocked that she had even demanded her Headmaster such things. "Okay. These terms can be met Leta in return for you to say silence" Leta nodded. As they shook hands the doorbell rang, Dionne had come back in and went to the door, she painted on a happy face before opening the door. Her greetings were muffled by the walls.

"Ah, it appears your guests are here. I will return tomorrow at 2 pm to take you and Mr Thomas to see your friends. In the meantime, enjoy your evening." "Wait Professor... can I tell Dean" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled always loving teen romance "Perhaps the minor details would be wise, as long as you can assure he won't relay any information I see no problem." Leta nodded before seeing him out.

Leta and Dionne did their best in pretending everything was alright, Leta had decided that after Dean's family had left she would tell Dean and her Nan about what Dumbledore had said. She chatted amicably with Sophie, Ava and Chloe trying to appear normal, so when the time came for them to leave she asked Dean to stay behind for a few moments.

"Nan, Dean I have something to tell you" she turned to Dean for a moment "Professor Dumbledore was here earlier and told me somethings about my family." Dean nodded encouragingly willing her to go on. "Harry is my cousin, his mum and dad were my aunt and uncle" Dean's eyes widened he dragged his hand over his face. "Nan I don't know how else to say this to you so I'm just gonna say it. Harry is alive, you were told that he died so that I would remain safe in your protection. He has been living with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon this whole time" Leta stopped for a second letting her Nan and Dean process what she said before she continued. 

Dionne's was hunched over into her hands crying uncontrollably, Leta stood up and hugged her Nan, she wrapped her arms tightly around her, rocking her back and forth. "It's okay Nan okay, it's okay. I'm here. ssshhhhh" Dionne was trying to speak but her words were incoherent. She was gulping back sobs trying to speak "Nan just breathe okay breathe" It took a few moments before Dionne could speak "Harry... harry... he's alive" Leta was crying too now "Yes Oma, he is alive. Oma, he's okay" Dionne was engulfed with relief, she couldn't believe that her grandson was alive after all these years Leta kept repeating "he's okay". This whole day was so exhausting that soon after Leta helped her Nan to bed, she was out like a light, Leta stayed for a few moments before going back to Dean.

He was cleaning the dishes, that's when the weight of the day hit Leta. "You didn't have to do that" Dean turned around and smiled "It's the least I can do after the day you've had" They cleaned and stacked away the dishes in silence. "So Harry's your cousin" "Yeah" Leta let out a sigh. "I can't believe it, I mean all my life I always wondered about my parents but never once considered the possibility that I had more family beyond them. I actually wanted to ask you something, tomorrow Dumbledore is taking me to see Harry, Ron and Hermione but also my parent's friends, they all think I died with my parents. I was wondering if you would come with me. You don't have to, I... I would just feel better with someone with me." Dean hugged Leta, this had started become a regular occurrence of comfort between the two, hugging one another with a gentle kiss on the head. It was like saying ' _it's okay I am here'_ without actually having to say anything. Dean went home soon after.


	15. chapter fourteen: back from the dead

Piercing rays of golden light dance in spirals around Leta's room, dust elegantly rises and falls with the steady beat of her heart. The aroma of baked goods seeped its way under the door through the cracks and engulfed Leta in a blanket of love and familiarity. This is what dreams were made of. Beneath her long butterfly eyelashes, Leta's mind was awakening, ready to perform for the day ahead. She stretched her limbs that were once entangled with the warmth of her duvet cracking and elongating easing the stress of the day before. Slipping effortlessly out of bed Leta padded over to the window, she opened it wide, breathing in the fresh autumns breeze, in through her nose out through her mouth. Despite the reunion, Leta was going to endure later today she had never felt more prepared and at peace. After years of unanswered questions, she was finally finding out everything she had ever wanted to know; she was meeting people who were close to her parents. People who had been hoping and waiting for a day like today, when someone they thought they lost returned from the dead. 

Leta stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she had hoped her bruising would be more muted that she could conceal it but the deep purple hand prints around her neck were like a siren screaming ‘ _LOOK AT ME’._ The cuts on her cheek and lip deep crimson red contrasting her golden tawny skin like a splatter of glorious technicolour on her face. She washed her face freshening her skin and mind, applying the cream prescribed to her gently. She ventured back into her room and began making a to do list. “Okay, 1. Have breakfast, 2. Shower and wash hair, 3. Choose outfit, 4. Show Nan photos of Harry, 5. Pack bag with pastries (could be good ice breaker), 6. Ask Dean about questions to ask and how I should introduce myself.”

Leta made her way downstairs, belly rumbling on the way. “Good morning Oma” Leta went round the table and hugged her Nan, needing to comfort her. “How are you feeling” Leta made herself a cup of coffee before sitting at the table next to Dionne, she began to eat the delicious arrays of pastries, neatly presented in front of her awaiting Dionne’s response. “I am still a bit shaken; I feel like all I have done is cry since I’ve found out. I want to meet him, I don’t think I will believe he isn’t dead unless I see him myself” Leta nodded, she hated that she couldn’t introduce her Nan and Harry right now, she hated not being able to show Harry what it felt like to have a family that loved him. She wanted to invite him into her home… their home and show him that life is not all bad when you have been dealt with a bad card. Leta reached over and grabbed Dionne’s hand bringing it to her lips. “I’ll be back in a second” Leta ran up the stairs and into her bedroom, she rushed around her room grabbing all the things that Harry had touched, gifted, written. Anything that reminded her of her best friend. She grabbed a stack of photos she had found in the attic alongside the polaroid’s she had taken last year during the tournament.

When she came back downstairs Dionne was washing up her coffee cup and the baking trays she had used. “Nan come sit down, I’ll do that” Dionne dried her hands and walked into the living room sitting next to Leta. Leta took a deep breath before reaching into the box between her feet, she slowly handed her Nan a photo of her, Ron, Harry and Hermione. It was the four of them at the Yule ball, dressed in their best robes, with their brightest smiles, Or scowl on Ron’s behalf. Dionne studied the photo, tears springing to her eyes, Leta smiled pointing at Harry “That’s him.” Dionne laughed “He looks like James” she said while wiping away the tears that had broken rank and fallen down her cheeks. “Yeah,” Leta sighed “that is what everyone says, an exact copy, except from his eyes. He has Auntie Lily’s eyes. I have a photo of them up close” Leta rooted around in the box looking for the photo when she found it. The second Dionne saw the photo she let out a loud gasp, her hand flying to her mouth. “oh my, that’s my lily, my sweet, sweet lily.” Her breaths were becoming shallow, Leta wrapped an arm around Dionne’s shoulder leaning her head into Dionne’s neck. “Tell me about him, what is he like” Leta smiled “He is the kindest person I have ever met; he has this unique ability to see the best in people even when they don’t deserve it. He is a fiercely loyal friend, one time in first year this boy Draco Malfoy was picking on me and Harry got so angry that he jinxed him. These massive pus-filled spots covered his face, it was hilarious, Draco had to spend the entire week in the infirmary. No one knew why Harry did it, but I did… He is funny, he is quiet. He hates when all the attention is on him which is kind of hard because he is one of the most famous people in the wizarding world.” Dionne soaked the information up like a sponge, she wanted to know everything she could possibly know about him. “Famous, why is he famous” Leta hesitated for a moment, this was all going really well, and she did not want to upset her Nan. “The wizard who… um… the wizard who killed Lily and James he was creating a lot of trouble before then, people were terrified of him. No one lived when he decided they were to be killed, so when he went to kill Harry on Halloween and failed. The story spread like wildfire people call him ‘The Boy Who Lived’ the saviour of the wizarding world. So, anonymity isn’t exactly an option for him”

Dionne looked at Leta processing everything she had said, she did not know what to say, for 15 years she had thought that her grandson had died, so now hearing that everyone in the wizarding world knew who he was except from her was overwhelming. “Do you have any more photos” Leta nodded pulling out the scrapbook Hermione had made her for her 14th Birthday, it was full of pictures of them together smiling, laughing, they were wizard photos, so Dionne was shocked when she saw them moving. They sat together for an hour looking through the photos, Leta would tell little anecdotes and stories of them by the end of the book they were crying but not from sadness anymore, they were happy.

“Oma, I know you want to meet Harry, believe me I want to tell him right now, but Professor Dumbledore has asked that we don’t tell Harry until the end of the year. I know that it is a long time, but things are changing and telling him wouldn’t be wise under the current circumstances.” Dionne immediately protested “Nan please, when the time comes and I’m home for the summer, I promise you Harry will know who we are, and he will come live with us. But I just need you to trust me” Still hating the whole idea, Dionne reluctantly agreed, Leta left the box of things in the living room telling her Nan to look through it whenever she wants and if she wants to know anything about Harry Leta would tell her.

When Leta was back in her room she took a deep breath, It was 12 pm, Dean would be round in an hour and she had not even begun to get ready. Glancing at the to do list Leta started to run the shower, laying out her outfit, she decided on brown cord trousers, her white turtle neck top with a V-Neck plaid sweater over the top. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water beat down on her head. She let the water trickle down her scalp, down every groove and curve in her body, she felt the stress and nerves wash down the drain with the soap. When she was finished, she ambled into her bedroom, hair dripping down her back. Leta wrapped her hair in her towel and began getting ready. She like always played some music while she tackled her makeup, Leta sat for a moment trying to think of what to do. She did not want to go too heavy with the makeup she would probably end up crying it off anyway, but at the same time If she truly wanted to inhabit the new Leta she promised herself she would be, then she would have to go big or go home.

Leta smeared her concealer under her eyes, dabbing her beauty blender along the hollows of her eyes, she swiped some powder under her eyes following the creamy liquid to keep it in place. Next, she started to fill her eyebrows in, nothing too extravagant but enough to give them a fluffy appearance. Deciding what eyeliner colour and design she should do will always be the reason she is almost late to everything just as she was about to start the doorbell rang, she looked at the clock. “shit how is it 1 already” Dionne was already letting Dean in so Leta stood at the top of the stairs smiling. “Hi, I am nearly ready” Leta said as she strode back into her room “No worries we have an hour anyway” Dean stood in the doorway not too dissimilar to Leta’s actions when she was in his room for the first time. “You can sit on the bed if you want or the chair or the floor. Up to you” Leta flashed a smirk before sitting back at the desk. Dean perched on the end of the bed staring around the room when his eyes fell on a flower pressed inside a small photo frame. His heart did a little skip as he walked over to pick it up. “Is this the flower I gave you” Leta’s eyes widened as she snatched the frame from his grasp, her cheeks were blushed pink “Um no?” Dean just laughed before engulfing Leta in a bear hug “I knew you liked me” Leta just pushed him off her “Get off I need to do my eyeliner. What colour do you think I should do? Blue or White?” Dean contemplated the question for a moment eyeing up the options before nodding to himself “Both, do one blue one white. Like your hair” Satisfied with his decision Leta turned back around and started drawing lines around her eyes.

Dean continued glancing around the room, he smiled to himself when he saw the portrait, he painted was sitting perfectly on the wall next to Leta’s photos of her friends. He walked past Leta and sat in the bay window, he waved down to Dionne who was gardening before turning back to Leta. “Are you nervous” Leta nodded sheepishly “I’ve been telling myself all day that I’m alright, but the nerves are creeping in. My belly keeps fluttering I’m scared I might throw up all over them or something” “Do you know who’s going to be there” Leta shook her head finishing her eyeliner moving onto mascara “I only know that wherever we are going Harry, Ron and Hermione are staying there and my parents friends will be there but I’m assuming that they will take the others out before I speak to them.” Dean nodded in recognition. Leta took her hair out of the towel and started to dry it, she applied some creams and serums that helped it stay healthy before clipping random pieces back with these small claw clips she had. After adding the finishing touches, she got up and went to her jewellery dish, she slipped a few rings onto her finger, clipped the necklace of her parents around her neck before attaching small silver hoops to her ears and turning to face Dean.

“How do I look, do you think it’s too much” Leta spun on the spot a bit watching as Dean crossed his arms and pretended to be a critic for a second, tilting his head as if he were looking at a discrepancy. When he finally pressed his fingers to his mouth and made a ‘ _MWAH’_ sound Leta smiled. She reached down and slipped her feet into her white basketball shoes as she was tying the laces, she looked at Dean “your outfit its cute by the way, I like it, suits you” Dean looked down at his outfit. He was wearing similar brown trousers with a navy t-shirt tucked into the waistband and an oversized checked shirt over the top. “What this old thing” he said nonchalantly. Leta just smirked glancing at the clock it was 1:45 Dumbledore would be here soon “Come on lets go down, Nan made some pastries if you want some” At the mention of food Dean jumped up and practically ran out of the room leaving Leta in his wake shaking her head chuckling to herself. She glanced at herself one last time smoothing a hand over her clothes before leaving her room.

Dean was tucking into his second butter croissant when the doorbell rang, Leta opened the door letting Professor Dumbledore in, at which point Dionne had come to the door too. “Good Afternoon Leta are you and Mr Thomas ready” Leta nodded “Yeah, let me just go grab my bag” Dean was putting his plate in the sink while Leta quickly shoved a few pastries into her bag before going to the door Dean close behind. “I will have the two of them back at 11 pm Mrs Chadwick” Dionne nodded turning to Leta and Dean she hugged them both telling them to be safe, she pressed a kiss on Leta’s forehead before stepping to the side and watching them pass through. Leta turned around giving her Nan once last glance to receive an encouraging smile. Dumbledore opened this small device and clicked it when the lights in the street zoomed into the device, Leta and Dean glanced at each other. “OK, I am aware that neither of you have apparated before, It isn’t a pleasant feeling. Can you both take hold of my arm and hold on tight?” Dean and Leta both clutched on Dumbledores eyes screwing their eyes shut at the same time. There was a loud crack in the air then Leta felt the air being sucked out of her lungs, she felt like she was being crammed into a small tube and just as quick as it started the feeling left and they landed on a street.

Dean and Leta both looked around their surroundings trying to decipher where they were. Dumbledore ushered them out of the middle of the street and onto the pavement. He passed a piece of paper to both Dean and Leta it read: **TWELVE GRIMMAULD PLACE.** “I need you to think of this place okay” Dean and Leta nodded, Dumbledore stretched his hand before them and all of a sudden, the two houses 10 and 14 started to move away from each other and a house took its place. Dumbledore started to speak while Leta and Dean stared at the house forming in the middle “When we enter, I need you two to go straight upstairs and go into the first room on the left. Mr Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger will be in the room. They are unaware you will be arriving today as is everyone else. I will go and speak to a few people who are members, Mrs Weasley as I am sure is preparing some food so you will eat then after I will send the others away and give you the opportunity to talk to those involved.” Leta nodded trying to take in what he had just said when he spoke again “Are you ready?” Leta nodded hesitantly, Dumbledore smiled patting her on the shoulder before walking into the house, Leta stood still a little longer with Dean, sensing her anxiety he slipped his hand into hers. Then they stepped over the threshold.

Leta looked around the dusty hallway, it was cloudy and dark it was long and narrow, as they walked Dumbledore pointed towards the staircase, Dean nodded and led Leta up the stairs. They stood outside the door that Dumbledore said Harry would be in Leta stopped. “are you okay?” Dean whispered, Leta kept swallowing, her throat suddenly dry “I... I cannot do it Dean; We have to go before they see me” Leta went to walk down the staircase when Dean pulled her back, he took her face into his hands “Leta look at me… hey look at me” Leta’s eyes were becoming glassy “You have got this, I am right here okay. I’m not leaving you” Leta took a few moment to steady her breath before she nodded “okay” Dean smiled, hugged her then turned to face the door, he reached for the door handle and let Leta walk in first. She stepped in her eyes finding her friends immediately, she stood for a second uncomfortable and ready to leave right then when Hermione squealed. “Leta!!!!” Within a second Leta was engulfed in a hug that knocked the breath out of her, “Hi Hermione” Hermione reached back still keeping Leta in her arms Hermione gasped, “You dyed your hair!!!, It looks so good I love it” Leta smiled suddenly feeling herself at ease she brought Hermione back into her arms “I’ve missed you so much” She squeezed when she heard someone else speak “We are here as well you know” Leta laughed extracting herself from Hermione before striding over to Ron and Harry and slamming into both of them. They lifted her up spinning her a bit, she was laughing “Look at the both of you! you look like men” Leta ruffled Ron’s hair and adjusted Harry’s glasses, when she turned to Hermione, she properly looked at her “And you, when did you get so beautiful, where are my friends. We don’t see each other for the summer and suddenly you’re all fit” All three of them blushed when they realised Leta wasn’t alone. “Dean, alright mate” Ron had hugged Dean clapping him on the back Harry followed suit. “What are you doing here” Leta went and stood next to Dean, she went on her tiptoes and wrapped an arm around his shoulder “He’s with me, we are friends now aren’t we Gatwick” Dean smiled at the nickname it was a reference to the book they read at the start of summer, We Were Liars, Dean wrapped his arm around Leta in the same manner “Why of course, Cadence” They both started to laugh before looking at the others. They were stood staring at them shocked, Ron started pointing at the two of them his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish his eyebrows furrowed in disbelief, Hermione nodded accepting it knowing she would interrogate Leta later, while Harry spoke “Hang on, I thought you two hated each other” They both shrugged “Hate is a strong word Harry, but me and Dean are friends now and that’s that.” Harry nodded before sitting on the bed.

“So what have you guys been doing all summer” Leta questioned them genuinely curious but all three of them shared a look of guilt before practically shouting apologies “guys guys it’s okay, Dumbledore told me he asked you not to contact me, its fine” “Wait Dumbledore spoke to you” Harry was curious, “Yeah he came and visited yesterday told me about your attack and the hearing and that he told you two not to answer my letters” Harry looked annoyed, there was a flash of something unfamiliar in his eyes. They spoke about their summer, Ron said he had been doing a lot of quidditch practice with the twins and Ginny hoping to make the team this year, his brother Charlie visited from Romania for a little bit, Hermione studied, read and started revision for O.W.L.S to which she was met with groans “Hermione summer isn’t even over yet how are you already revising” Ron exclaimed the two then began bickering. Leta turned to Harry “Are the twins here, and Ginny” Harry nodded “They are in the rooms either side, although I would knock before going into the twins room, they are always blowing stuff up in there” Leta laughed before standing up “Do you mind if I go say hello?” Dean smiled his trademark lopsided grin “Of course not, besides, I want to talk to Harry about Quidditch” Leta rolled her eyes before leaving the room.

Harry did not say who was in what room, so Leta knocked on the door on the left, she opened the door walked in and sitting on the bed doing homework was Ginny. “Well, isn’t this a pretty picture” Ginny’s eyes shot up and when she saw Leta standing at the door her face lit up “LETA!!” Ginny scrambled off the bed and jumped into Leta’s arms toppling both of them over, they were both laughing lying on the floor a mess of limbs, ginger hair and blonde/blue hair. When they picked each other off the floor they hugged each other again, “What are you doing here” sitting down on the bed next to her “I’ve just come for the day, Dumbledore brought me and Dean, no doubt we will visit again though before we go back to school” Ginny had the same shocked expression on her face “You and Dean are friends” Leta giggled “Yeah spending the summer together, I don’t know it made us close. He isn’t as bad as I thought” At that moment Hermione slipped into the room, she had a mischievous grin on her face, she pointed at Leta “You tell me what is going on with you and Dean right now!” Leta rolled her eyes and groaned “Nothing is going on, but I knew you guys would interrogate me. Listen, we live on the same street I was upset that you guys were not answering my letters, he was missing Seamus too, so we just started hanging out. Believe me I am just as shocked as you are that I do not find him completely intolerable anymore. He has been really nice” Leta was looking at her hands, Hermione and Ginny shared a look before dropping the matter “We will drop it if you tell us why you are both covered in bruises” Leta had forgotten she had marks left on her face she reached up to touch it “We were jumped, I was getting my hair done and asked Dean if he wanted to come with me, we were going for lunch and these boys… they attacked us. Sorry guys can we just not talk about it” Ginny and Hermione reached over and blanketed Leta into a hug “I’ve really missed you guys, but… before we change the subject can we at least talk about how many boys hearts you two are going to break when we go back to school” Ginny and Hermione batted Leta away “Yeah right” “As if!” Leta smiled “The sooner you guys realise how beautiful you both are, the sooner the three of us can take over the world.” Ginny linked their arms “Weasley, Granger and Chadwick Leaders of the world” Leta’s smile brightened. “Well while I love you two, I have a pair of ginger headed troublemakers to see. So, if you would please excuse me”

Leta closed the door behind her before heading to the other one, she pressed her ear up against the door. To her surprise she heard silence, she pulled back with a puzzled expression on her face when she heard two cracks behind her, before she knew it, she was being hoisted up onto someone’s shoulders and being thrown around. “CHADWICK CHADWICK CHADWICK” It was like some ritual sacrifice Leta was screaming and laughing “FRED, GEORGE PUT ME DOWN NOW” they were making so much noise that Harry, Ron, Dean, Hermione and Ginny came out of their respective rooms with the same amused looks on their faces. Their smiles dropped when they heard a shrill scream from downstairs, Leta was immediately dropped to her feet, all the kids leaned over the bannister at the noise. A flurry of darkness left the room Dumbledore went into followed by a small ginger headed woman who stared up at them, she recognised the lady to be Molly Weasley. “Dinners ready” Everyone besides the twins began making their way downstairs when they reached the bottom there was another crack announcing Fred and George’s arrival. They picked Leta up again who began hitting their backs in between laughs she spluttered “PUT… ME… DOWN…” the twins just kept tormenting her until Molly came over whacked them both on the back of the head. Adjusting her clothes Leta turned to her saviour and extended a hand “Hello, Mrs Weasley” Molly batted Leta’s hand away and pulled her into a motherly hug “Hello my darling and how many times call me Molly, and who is this handsome young man” Molly was eyeing Dean who smiled and extended his hand “Dean Thomas, it’s a pleasure to meet you” Molly shook his hand then pinched his cheek, before leading everyone into the dining room. Dinner was a chaotic affair Leta was having so much fun catching up with her friends. She had met so many new people, a woman called Tonks who was metamorphagus, she was changing her nose and replacing it with various animals noses, Leta found it astonishing, she met Mad Eye Moody well at least it was the real one this time, Kingsley Shacklebolt who in Leta’s opinion was the coolest man she had ever met, his dress sense was kind of wacky, but he looked cool, as well as his stories working with the MACUSA. ( _Magical Congress of the United States of America._ ) There were a few other familiar faces at the dinner table, faces such as Professor Lupin, Sirius Black, there was one other person who looked almost like Sirius so Leta could only assume that it was Regulus. They were sat at the other end of the table and seemed nonplussed to Leta and Dean’s presence, throughout the dinner Leta kept sneaking glances at them, at the moment they were all quiet and almost moody. Leta could not help but wonder if that would change when they found out who she was, that she was sitting only a few chairs down. “So, Chadwick what’s with the new look” Fred questioned, Leta just narrowed her eyes “I don’t know what you are talking about” George raised his eyebrows “The bruises and cuts on you and Dean, the bright hair.” Dean and Leta looked at each other both visibly paling, Ginny noticed this so instead she answered “Why, does Georgie have a crush” Everyone started laughing while George smirked “So what if I do little sister” Leta just widened her eyes, while everyone laughed at her increasing embarrassment.

Before she even realised what was happening everyone was being ushered out of the room, they were all complaining but that became maximised when they realised that Leta was allowed to stay. “Why does Leta get to stay” “We are older than her” the twins protested. Refusing to meet their eyes she stared at her hands not realising Dean was being told to leave as well, she quickly shot up panic seeping in, the walls were suddenly closing in “NO, no… Dean stays” Creating even more uproar, she turned to Dumbledore whose eyes twinkled subtly, next thing Dean was by Leta’s side getting her to breathe, she was wrapped in his familiarity. It was like a drug. The dining room door closed and the muffled protests outside the door were silenced in an instant, Dumbledore waved his hand at the door probably reinforcing silencing charms. Leta’s heart was now beating in her ears, her eyes darted around the room, she was losing focus. Losing control. She willed herself to calm down, to just steady her breathing. While Leta was having an internal battle, everyone was watching her with beady eyes, Sirius and Regulus shared a confused glance.

It took a few moments but Leta managed to stutter out a few words “um... hi...” she turned to Dean unsure on how she should start, she knew she should have practiced more before they came, he only sent her an encouraging smile. Just as she was about to speak again, she heard “You are Leta right?” Regulus’ head snapped to Remus then to Leta whose eyes focused on her old Professor, he was sending her a kind smile “your one of Harry’s friends. I remember teaching you in your third year. You were one of my top students” Leta nodded “Yeah… you”. Leta cleared her throat “You were my favourite professor” Remus face broke into a wide grin “Well, I’m honoured”. It was quiet for a moment, Leta was figuring out her next move, she took a deep breath before slowly walking over to the three men, Dean staying where he was. Remus and Sirius wore the same baffled look on their face, while Regulus was eyeing the strange girl with blonde mixed with blue hair sceptically. Regulus looked passed Leta to Dumbledore who just nodded as if to say, stick with it.

Leta reached her hands behind her neck and unclasped her necklace, she did not know how to say the words and she definitely could not find her voice to speak. She looked passed to Dean one last time who nodded before looking them all in the eye. She handed Regulus her necklace, he hesitantly took it unsure what to do with it. He fiddled with the necklace, recognising it but not being able to place it, Leta’s voice was a whisper “open it”. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears, rancid thoughts running through her mind like _they are going to hate me._ Regulus carefully opened the locket still looking perplexed; when he saw the picture inside of his two best friends, he sucked the air between his teeth, his eyes darting between Leta’s and the locket. Sirius carefully took the locket so that he and Remus could see it, their eyes widening both now staring at Leta. Leta took a step back, unsure of how they were going to react, she slowly met their eyes, when she looked back at Regulus, the man who her father loved like a brother, she was surprised to see his eyes filled with tears too. He whispered “Leta” Leta nodded, her tears dripping onto the floor. Regulus looked to Sirius and Remus whose own eyes were now shining with disbelief, Regulus stretched his hand out slowly placing his hand on Leta’s cheek. Something he used to do when she was a baby, she would always close her eyes and lean into his palm and as if by instinct Leta closed her eyes. When she opened them again Regulus face was full of relief, and for a moment he looked younger, carefree, in one swift moment he pulled Leta into his arms, both of them now sobbing into one another. Regulus muttered incoherent words while he stroked her hair while Leta just held onto him tight; neither of them were able to stand much longer before they sank to the floor. Leta was cradled in his arms, she blinked back her tears as she glanced up at the two men who were standing speechless above her. Their faces morphed into looks of relief too before displaying the brightest smiles mixed with laughter, Sirius and Remus collapsed to the floor and wrapped their arms around Leta too. The four of them sat on the floor huddled together crying, the baby they thought they lost, now home. Dean watched from where he stood his own eyes now shining, Leta looked to him from beneath the hold of her ‘Uncles’, knowing she could not have done it without him, she mouthed ‘Thank you’ to which Dean just smiled wiping away his own tears.

After a few minutes of crying and hugging, the four of them finally stood up none of them wanting to let go. Dumbledore clapped his hand from behind “Well now that that is cleared up shall we take a seat” All of them nodded before slipping into the chairs, Dean sat next to Leta, who took his hand under the table giving it a squeeze. Dumbledore was the first to speak “I am sure there are a lot of questions to be answered so lets get started” Regulus spoke his voice shaky “We thought you were dead… where have you been? Were you with Brontë and Charles” Leta looked to Dumbledore the swallowed before she spoke “I don’t know where my parents are, I’ve lived with my grandmother since the day they went missing. I barely know anything about them, Professor Dumbledore has told me a few details about the night they went missing but other than that I know as much as you guys, I suspect.” Sirius quickly spoke “Grandmother, what grandmother” he was looking at Dumbledore. “Dionne Chadwick, my Mothers mother” Leta said this hesitantly, she could sense that Sirius was going to be angry. “Hang on, Lily and Brontë’s mother, you mean to say that Harry never had to live with those wretched muggles, that he had more family, another alternative.” His eyes were turning into a stormy grey as his eyebrows hunched together. Dumbledore remained calm “Yes, Harry does have more family, and **could** have lived with Dionne and Leta. However, keeping Harry and Leta together would have put them both in danger, before Brontë and Charles disappeared as you know they came to me asking to protect Lily and James” Sirius looked away while Regulus nodded knowing this part of the story. “They also asked me to put Leta under Dionne’s protection, to block any of her memories surrounding them so that Leta would be safe from Bellatrix and Roldolphus. We all know they were planning to go after her when they were finished with the Longbottom’s” Regulus was hot on his heels “But you could have protected them both, you told us Leta was presumed dead along with Bron and Chuck” Leta’s heart lifted at the nicknames Regulus had for her parents “I could have looked after her, I am her Godfather after all” Leta’s head snapped in his direction. “If Harry had gone to live with Dionne too then it would have made Leta an open target for death eaters searching for revenge, keeping them apart would ensure both of their safety. Keeping both of them away from the wizarding world until it was time for them to start school was the only way for them to keep Leta’s anonymity, which is what both of their parents would have wanted” Sirius scoffed at this standing up and pacing away before turning back and pointing a finger at Dumbledore. “Don’t pretend for a second that you care what Lily and James wanted or Brontë and Charles, if you did then you would have entrusted them to us, the people THEY chose to care for their children if something happened to them and you DEFINITELY would not have hired that sleazy snake Snape when he was the one that sold them to Voldemort in the first place” Sirius walked away and poured him self a golden coloured drink, knocking it back in one. Remus got up and tried to calm him down.

Leta was stunned at the way the conversation was headed, she thought that it would have been all happy and uplifting but it seemed to have created more problems. “you’re my godfather” Leta said in a small voice staring at Regulus, who stared at Dumbledore with a hateful glare “you didn’t tell her, blimey Albus what else haven’t you told her.” Turning his gaze to Leta, Regulus’ face softened “Yeah me and Remus are, Marlene was your Godmother. You know the one you are named after” Leta’s face wore a confused expression, she didn’t know anyone called Marlene. “Um… my name is Leta, I don’t know about you but that doesn’t sound like Marlene” Regulus laughed and Leta could have sworn that she saw a smirk on Sirius’ face “You know you have your mothers wit, Marlene McKinnon she was one of their best friends. She um… she died; Marlene is your middle name”. “I have a middle name” Leta drew her hand across her face trying to not be overwhelmed. Sirius and Remus returned to the table, “Your grandmother, is she nice?” Leta’s face lit up she began telling them everything about her Nan, how she would bake fresh pastries every morning, she made the best lemonade, that they would sing and dance around the house when they would clean and that she loved Leta more than anything in the world. “If you are worried whether Harry will be looked after when he comes to live with us, you need not worry. My nan, she is dying to meet him, she thought he died when Auntie Lily and Uncle James did; she only recently found out he was alive this whole time. Although, I did neglect to tell her how horrible her eldest daughter is to him. I think she would go and throttle her if she did” Sirius shot daggers at Dumbledore “So she thought Harry was dead… you really are a piece of work dumbledore”. Leta had noticed that Remus hadn’t said a word the whole time, she eyed him cautiously “Professor Lupin, are you… are you okay? Don’t you have any questions?” Remus gave Leta a rueful smile “You know I haven’t been your professor for two years; I think you can call me Remus” a slight chuckle escaping his lips. Leta blushed “yeah... yeah right” “As for the questions I only have one for you right now…” Leta nodded “dark chocolate, milk chocolate or white chocolate” Sirius and Regulus groaned both of them burying their head in their hands, Leta started laughing “Um obviously milk” Remus got up and hugged Leta “She really is my goddaughter” Everyone was laughing. Dumbledore stood up “We can talk about this more another time, but for now I have to get Leta and Mr Thomas home. Or on my head it shall be” Leta frowned, she hadn’t got the chance to ask any of her own questions Leta walked over to Sirius and gave him a hug “Thank you for looking after Harry, it will make my Nan happy to know that someone is looking out for him” When she pulled away Sirius had a sad look in his eye, he patted Leta’s shoulder “thank **you** for looking out for him when I am not around. Now I will see you soon” When Leta went to hug Remus she couldn’t help but think how weird it was her former professor is her Godfather, she breathed in his chocolate scent “you know my nan makes the best chocolate croissant, I will make sure to bring you some next time we see each other” Remus smiled “I would like that, take care of yourself okay kiddo” Leta smiled her pearly grin. As she stood in front of Regulus, she had not noticed he had a small cluster of freckles on his nose, he had glassy eyes Leta sent a sad smile “It’s okay I will come back and visit as soon as I can” Regulus smiled “It is not that...” he swallowed a sob “you look so much like them, I should have realised the second you walked in. I… make sure you write to me okay. I want to know everything, like who gave you those bruises and whether I will have to give you boyfriend the ‘talk’” Leta blushed “Dean is not my boyfriend, so you do not have to worry about that, and as for the bruises… another time. You will have to wait until I am back at school for any letters. I don’t have an owl” Regulus smiled before bringing her into a hug, he placed a kiss on the top of Leta’s head and pulled away. The three of them stayed in the doorway while Leta and Dean said goodbye to everyone, just as they were about to walk through the front door and leave, Leta glanced back at her parents best friend… her family and she smiled sending a wave as she closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I'm thinking of doing a chapter from Regulus' perspective maybe Sirius and Remus too. what do you think??


	16. chapter fifteen: summers end

It was the morning after Grimmauld Place and Leta was beyond elated, she had not stopped thinking about all the questions she wanted to ask Regulus, Remus and Sirius. She did not know when she would next see them whether it would be before school or during the holidays, so she wrote the questions down making sure she did not forget anything. It was already the 28 th , leaving only 3 days left until she had to return to Hogwarts. She had just finished getting ready to go to Diagon Alley with Dionne and Dean and was in the kitchen eating her breakfast, waiting for Dean to arrive. She was wearing blue mom jeans, a white polo shirt with a navy sweatshirt over the top, paired with her black platform converse. They were taking the train because they could not floo to the Leaky Cauldron or apparate with Dionne, it was 9 am when they left to make their 9:45 train.

Arriving at the train station with 15 minutes to spare, Dionne made a beeline for the café while Dean and Leta stood on the platform. “I’ve brought a book for us to read. It is called ‘ _ The Song of Achilles’  _ I’ve heard it is really sad so, let's hope we do not finish it by the time we get to London, I don’t want to be sobbing on the tube” Dean’s laugh rumbled deep and low, Leta looked at him smiling. She never noticed he had dimples before, they became accentuated when he would laugh, his eyes crinkling in the corner creating little crow's feet, something she was sure would grow with time, he always seemed to be laughing. “Have I got something on my face” Dean reached instinctively and wiped around his mouth. Leta averted her eyes ``No I was just…” Dionne returned with 3 cups of coffee steaming in her hands, allowing Leta to swiftly move the subject along. “There we are'' Dean and Leta thanked Dionne, both taking a sip of their drinks to only hiss in pain at the heat seconds later.

The train arrived promptly, there were not many people on the platform or the train for that matter, the three of them boarded and sat at the table seats, Dionne and the bags on one side with Dean and Leta on the other. The train ride itself would be 1 hour 45 minutes, so Dionne pulled out her knitting and set about making her blanket, while Dean pulled out his MP3 player. “I thought we could listen to this, I didn’t know you were bringing a book” Leta took the device from Dean and began scrolling through the playlist, she looked through each one when she came across a playlist named **‘** ** _Songs for Leta’_** Leta’s finger stopped scrolling and she lifted her head to meet Dean’s eyes. “They are songs I thought that you might like… I’ve been meaning to show you them for a while, I just always forget to bring it with me” Leta squinted her eyes slightly before grinning widely “Aren’t you the cutest, let’s listen to them shall we” Dean plugged in the earphones and gently placed one headphone in Leta’s ear and one in his own. While Leta brought out the book, they instinctively inched closer to each other so they could both see the book. Dionne peered at them from across the table, it was as if she was not there, she smiled to herself and brought out her camera, she discreetly snapped a photo and made a mental note to show Anne later, before returning her knitting.

The train journey was faster than expected, by the end of it Dean and Leta had linked arms both holding one side of the book, Leta’s head dropping onto Dean’s shoulder and his head onto hers. Passers by would assume they were a couple; they even received a few coos from elderly people who were leaving the train. As the train pulled into London they began packing away their belongings and exited the train closely behind Dionne. The tube ride was 15 minutes from Charing Cross to Bank, allowing Dean and Leta time to finish up the playlist. “You'll have to send me this playlist, the songs were so good” Dean smiled, pleased that Leta enjoyed the playlist. Leta made a mental note to make something for Dean, he had painted a picture for her and now the playlist. They soon arrived at Bank, the streets were packed when they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Tom came to the door and let them in through the wall. Dionne turned to the pair “Do you two mind if I go to the ice cream shop, and leave you two to it” Leta nodded, pecking her Nan on the cheek and watching her departing back.

Leta spun on her heel ``So Gatwick, where we off to first ''. Dean stood still for a moment thinking of what he needed, they should have probably made a list. “Well Cadence I need to get the new school books, quills, ink and some quidditch stuff” Leta nodded, “okay let's go to Gringotts and get some money first then we can go to Flourish and Blotts'' Dean nodded, heading towards the bank, Leta followed, they quickly exchanged their muggle money for Galleons and Sickles before leaving the Bank. Dean stood on the footsteps waiting for Leta, humming a tune to himself, she bounded down the steps and then turned to face Dean “Come on then, we have some shopping to do'' Leta grabbed Dean’s hand and dragged him down the steps swinging their arms as they walked towards the book shop. Scouring the aisles, they found the section they were looking for “Okay, here we are, hold out your arms'' Leta began stacking books for her and Dean when someone called their names “Neville, Hi how have you been?” Leta pulled Neville into a hug who chuckled in response “I’ve missed you too Leta, you alright Dean?” “I’m alright Neville, I would hug you, but you know, arms full and everything” “It’s alright, are you two here… together” Leta laughed ruffling Neville’s hair “you are so cute, and yeah. Do you want to come with us to get the rest of our school stuff” Neville frowned.'' Sorry guys, I can’t my Gran’s waiting for me outside. But I’ll see you on the train” Neville waved goodbye as he left the shop. Dean and Leta finished up in Flourish and Blotts and then made their way round Diagon Alley collecting the rest of their pieces for school, by the time they were finished their arms were sore and legs aching. So far, they had not run into anyone besides Neville, which was for the both of them a blessing in disguise, everyone had the same reaction when they found out they were friends, so they wanted to avoid bumping into anyone else until they were back at school.

They were walking to Florean Fortescue when they passed the piercing shop, with everything that had gone on Leta had forgotten about the piercings she had wanted to get, she grabbed Dean’s arm and dragged him into the shop before he had the chance to protest.

“Hello, welcome to Diagon piercings, How can I help you today” Leta smiled “Hi! I was wanting to get a few piercings.” The badge she was wearing said Eloise ``What were you thinking dear” Leta was growing with excitement “I was thinking my conch, tragus, helix and maybe my nose” Eloise smirked “Ahhh, I love when people do their research, Is this your first time getting a piercing” Leta shook her head “I have my lobes pierced”, Eloise shrugged “and what about you handsome?” Dean looked at Leta ``Oh I- I um wasn’t planning on getting anything” Leta turned to Dean and gasped “Dean omg you should definitely get something” Dean was a bit taken back by Leta’s excitement, but he was sceptical “I’ll watch you get yours and see after'' Leta smiled. “Okay Leta do you want to take a seat here please” Leta hopped onto the bench while Eloise marked dots on her ears and nose. “Okay take a look in the mirror and see if the placements alright” Leta looked in the mirror and eyed the dots before nodding decisively. “Alright, I’ll do the nose first, you are going to feel a tight pinch followed by some pressure then it will be over, your eyes will water for a few seconds....” Leta could hear tearing of packets and clanking of metal tools, she had not planned to get her nose pierced, but in the moment she impulsively decided. “Okay Leta take a deep breath in and out'' Leta screwed her eyes shut and felt a pinch in her nose, her eyes immediately began to water, the pain was short and before she knew it, she had a shining silver hoop in her nose. Eloise quickly moved around piercing the other spots on Leta’s ears and when Leta looked in the mirror her ears and face were decorated with silver pieces. “Oh, my god, I love it!!!, thank you so much” Leta looked back herself in the mirror admiring the piercings. Then she turned to Dean and watched as he inspected “I think I might get my nose pierced; it looks so sick” Leta clapped her hands ``Yes! We are gonna look so cool, your mum won’t mind will she”. “No, she used to have a nose piercing, she just takes the jewellery out”. Dean sat down on the bench and Eloise said the same thing to him. “Okay Dean take a breath in and out again” Dean screwed his eyes shut much like Leta had done before breathing in deeply. Dean hopped off the bench and eyed his new piercing, he grinned at Leta through the mirror before thanking Eloise, they both passed Eloise 2 Galleons each and left the shop smiling.

They both stood outside the shop admiring the others new jewellery “Dean that looks so good on you, you look so cool” Dean pulled back Leta’s hair not realising how intimate the action was “Yours looks sick too, definitely emanating the ‘New Leta” She started laughing “Perfect, I wonder what everyone will say when we go back to school” Dean only shrugged. They entered Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Shop and quickly found Dionne, perched in the window, a bowl of empty ice cream in front of her and her knitting needles in hand. “Hi Nan,” Leta perched in front of her Nan, brandishing her nose and ear in her face “Oh wow, they look so good.” Dionne gasped when she noticed that both Leta and Dean had got their nose pierced “Dean, you got one too. Oh, dear what will your mother say, I bring you to London and you go home with a piercing” Dionne looked dismayed “She won’t mind Mrs Chadwick, between you and me Mum used to be quite the rebel. She used to have a nose piercing too” Dionne started laughing “Come on you two sit down, I will go order you some ice cream and you can show me what you got. What flavours do you want” “I would like chocolate please” Dean nodded asking for the same. The three of them sat eating ice cream and laughing until their bellies were full, before long they realised the time was 2pm and they had spent nearly the whole day sitting eating ice cream. Their train home was booked for 3pm, so they had to hurry if they wanted time to spare at the station, they quickly paid the cashier for the ice cream and walked out of Diagon Alley and to the tube station. Dean and Leta stood the tube journey, their bags cluttered around their feet, while Dionne sat next to them, the pair spoke about their upcoming exams, thinking of how Hermione had already started revising. When they arrived their train home was already there, so the three of them boarded the train, it had more people then the journey to London, they had to walk through a few carriages before they could find a free table for them, the spare chair next to Dionne was filled with bags.

The journey to London was just as quick as the one home, Dean and Leta fell asleep upon one another clearly tired out from the excitement of back-to-school shopping they had done, when they arrived back in Rye, it was 4:25pm and the sun had already begun setting. Anne was already waiting in the car park for them, agreeing she would pick them up after she finished work. They clambered into the car and piled the bags into the boot. “So, did you guys have a nice day” Leta and Dean both nodded before immersing into conversation with Dean’s mum, when they arrived it was too dark for Anne to see her son's new purchase. Dean and Leta started pulling out their bags, “do you want to do something on the 31 st , a last homage to our summer before we go back to 7am starts and hand cramps” Dean shuddered at the thought before laughing “I would love to, what shall we do” Leta smirked “I have something in mind, do you have a bike?” Dean nodded warily “yes I have a bike” Leta pecked him on the cheek, “Perfect meet me here at 3pm on the 31 st and we shall ride into the sunset” Dean blushed at Leta being so affectionate, before smiling and nodding. Anne and Dionne stood to the side pretending to be in conversation when they were actually eavesdropping, “remind me I have a photo to show you” Dionne whispered under her breath, Anne just gave her a knowing look before calling Dean, who waved at Leta and Dionne before entering their house.

  
  
  


The next few days flew by quickly, Dumbledore had sent Leta a letter with the following message inside

_ Dear Miss Chadwick, _

_ I regret to inform you that you will not be returning to your uncles’ home before you return to school, however, R.A.B has asked that should you want to write to him then I will provide you with the address when you return to Hogwarts _

_ Hoping you are well _

_ Professor Dumbledore _

When Leta initially received the letter she was upset, she had hoped she would see Regulus before she went back to Hogwarts, she still had so many questions but did not know if it would be safe to write them in a letter. She would have to ask Mad eye when they went to the station. It was already the 31 st , she and Dean would be going to Hogwarts tomorrow, it was still the morning and Leta had decided to spend the day with her Nan before going out with Dean in the evening. While Anne and Dionne were sceptical about letting the two of them out alone in the evening, they decided that they should allow them one last night of fun before returning to school and begin studying for their exams. Dionne was already in the garden by the time Leta had come downstairs, so she went outside and joined her. “Where do you want me” Dionne pointed to her flower beds “I need you my dear to place some pest repellents around here, something, I suspect slugs, have been eating my hydrangeas again, bleeding buggers'' Leta chuckled before kneeling down by the flowers and sprinkling the repellent. “So, have you heard from Harry'' Leta turned to Dionne “No, Professor Dumbledore said that I wouldn’t be returning to where they are staying, and that I have to get the address from him when I go back to school, but I promise I’ll write to you about him every week, I know you don’t like using the owls but it’s the only way that we can talk to each other” Dionne nodded “You would think I was used to it, I always had to answer your mother and aunts letters using owls, I actually grew quite fond of them. That and Lily’s little ginger cat, it was a special cat, you know… one from Diagon Alley, she loved that cat so much, so did you if I remember correctly. Whenever you would go and visit your Aunt and Uncle, Crookshanks would lay her little head on your tummy and you would pet her. It was a site to behold” Leta furrowed her eyebrows “Aunt Lily had a cat named Crookshanks” Dionne looked at Leta “Yeah I know such an odd name…” “No Nan, your positive her cat was ginger and called Crookshanks'' Dionne nodded slightly bewildered, when Leta started laughing rather hysterically “Hermione, my best friend, she adopted a ginger cat/kneazle from Diagon Alley called Crookshanks. She always lays her head on my belly whenever I visit Hermione’s dorm, you don’t think it’s the same cat do you”

Dionne shrugged “I don’t know dear, it could be. I never thought about what happened to her after… perhaps ask your professor to see if he knows, or your godfather what was his name again Reginald?” Leta laughed “Regulus. Speaking of which, I would like for you to meet them and Harry if you want… I know it might be a lot, but I asked Dumbledore. You would not be able to tell Harry who you were of course, but I think you could pull off giving him a hug as a motherly thing you know. I understand if you do not want to…” Dionne had a few tears welling into her eyes “Of course, I would love to. Will I be able to meet your other friends too” Leta nodded rather aggressively “Yeah you will be able to meet them all, they are all dying to meet you too. I am always talking about you and your specialities” Dionne pinched Leta’s cheek “Well why don’t we go in and clean up. We can prepare some treats for your train journey tomorrow” Leta smiled dusting off the grass on her knees before heading inside.

Three hours later, Leta and Dionne were covered in flour, the house was filled with the warm aroma of their baked goods. They had spent the whole time chatting away about school, Harry, boys, they had covered so many topics Leta did not know how her brain could still function. After placing the last tray into the oven, they set about cleaning all the flour dusted surfaces, working together they managed to clean everything in 10 minutes. Leta glanced at the clock and gasped “Oh no it is nearly 2 o’clock. Do you mind if I go get ready, I still need to pack my suitcase” Dionne finished her drink before speaking “Do not worry about your case, dear, I can do it while you're out. Just leave a list for me of everything you need, and I will make sure to pack It all” Leta grinned in relief “You do not mind do you” Dionne waved her hand “Of course not do not be silly, go and get showered for your date” Leta rolled her eyes slightly and called behind her “It is not a date Nan, you know that” She heard Dionne’s muffled laughter as she closed the bathroom door and began to run her shower.

An hour later Leta stood on the street under the lamppost leaning against her bike waiting for Dean, she had brought a rucksack filled with some of the treats her and Dionne had made earlier. She rubbed her arms lightly feeling silly for not bringing a jacket, she was wearing a cream floral dress that fell just below her knees and had a slit up to the top of her thigh, she was planning on bringing a jumper but thought that it would be warmer outside. At least she had not gone for sandals like she originally planned, instead she was wearing thick white socks and her doc martens, which gave her added height. She pondered whether to go and get a jumper, but just as she was about to leave Dean stepped out of his house and was gliding over on his bike. His bike looked new and very efficient, whereas Leta’s was vintage and had a little basket on the front, it used to be her Nans, so it was not in the best condition. Dean stopped in his tracks just before he reached Leta, he ran his eyes from her feet up to her head and felt a warm feeling spread through him, she looked beautiful, her hair was flowing calmly in the wind along with her dress that exposed her tanned legs. He swallowed thickly before speaking “L... Leta you look… you look” Leta stared at her outfit starting to feel self-conscious “Is it too much” Dean fervently shook his head “Nonono, you look really pretty” “Oh” Leta blushed before standing up and pretending to fiddle with her bike handles, she cleared her throat “Thank you, shall we um… get going” Dean’s Adams apple bobbed up and down when he noticed Leta’s dress was backless a simple piece of fabric tying it together, he made a noise that he hopped sounded like a yes. They both mounted their bikes before setting off on their adventure “You know you never actually said where we were going” Leta looked back at Dean her hair flowing like a ribbon “You’ll see soon, I thought we could use some new scenery. But we have to be quick if we want to watch the sunset” Picking up the pace Leta and Dean soon arrived at a secluded beach, that Dean was surprised even existed.

“Hang on, is that... the sea?” Dean said, Leta squealed “Yeah, it's beautiful isn’t it. I found it last year, no one hardly ever comes here” “But how is this possible Rye is landlocked” Leta shrugged pulling the rucksack off her back “I don’t know there must be a stream or river somewhere that leads into this big… well I guess it’s a lake, but it's good enough” Leta began pulling out several pieces, she hadn’t told Dean to bring anything, so he was surprised when she revealed what she had in store. Leta laid a blanket down on the ground followed by the various treats, all being neatly placed around, while Dean stood speechless “Leta you should have said I could have brought something” Leta shushed him and ordered him to sit down, he carefully stretched his legs out crossing them at the ankle making sure not to bring any sand onto the blanket or displace anything. Leta placed the last few pieces down before pulling out a bottle of champagne.

“Now, before you say anything, I asked my Nan and she asked you mum and they said it was fine as long as we eat loads to soak it up for when we leave. We cannot under any circumstances drink and bike” Dean began laughing falling back on his back clutching his stomach. Leta kicked him lightly on the leg “Hey I’m not done” Dean tried to get up but kept laughing “Okay okay… sorry that was just funnier than i expected” Leta crossed her arms “Are you done” Dean nodded, sniggering to himself a little before composing himself. Leta set the champagne bottle down before pulling out the speaker, she connected her MP3 player to it and _‘Heroes’_ by David Bowie began playing. Leta handed Dean the bottle “Would you do the honours of popping the champagne” Dean was a bit hesitant “Leta I’ve never done this before” he took the bottle and aimed the cork away from them his face screwing up slightly and his tongue poked out the corner of his mouth. *POP* Leta clapped her hands together while Dean poured two glasses. “To the best summer” Leta clinked Dean’s glass before sipping on the drink. They both made the same scrunched up face before laughing. “right, I also have some presents for you” Dean returned to his relaxed position sipping on the champagne. Leta pulled out two things from her bag and placed them behind her “Hold out your hand and close your eyes” Dean put his glass between his legs and then reached his hands out Leta placed a small cassette into his hands with the words _‘gatwick’_ scrawled on the front. “Okay you can open them” Dean's eyes fluttered open and he eyed the cassette in his hand, the cassette was decorated with various doodles he glanced up at Leta “This is for me” Leta nodded she was playing with the hem of her dress “I wasn’t sure if you had a cassette player but I can add it to your MP3 if you like” “I do, I do have a cassette player. Leta thank you this was so kind of you. I am positive I will love every song” Leta smiled to herself “I have one other gift” Leta handed Dean a big bound book with calligraphy writing on the front that read ‘The Colour of Dean Thomas’, he opened the first page and there was a page decorated with a picture of Dean and Leta in the middle. “My nan took it when we were on the train, she helped me print it out” Leta got up to sit next to Dean flicking the page “I thought we could take one today and stick it here”. The page was already decorated with beach doodles and small pieces of washi tape, “And then when we are back to school you can add photos of you and Seamus, anything you want to remember.” Dean turned his head to look at Leta, she was looking down at the book rambling about ideas for the book, he noticed a stray eyelash on her cheek. He slowly reached his hand up picking the lash up “make a wish” Leta closed her eyes and blew the eyelash off his finger, neither of them realised how close they were and without even thinking Dean leaned over and kissed her cheek an earnest look in his eye. “Thank you Leta I love it, both of them. No one has ever done something like this for me, thank you” Leta smiled “That is okay, besides, you made me two presents so it's only right” suddenly aware of how close in proximity they were they shifted away from one another “okay let's drink and eat this food. I’m starving”

They ate the pastries and pasta watching the sunset go down behind them “It’s beautiful here, I don’t know how I never knew it existed” “Yeah it is, makes you think you’re not in England doesn’t it, feels like we should be in Australia or Hawaii” Dean murmured his agreement between mouthfuls. They both had drunk around 3 glasses, unconsciously swaying to the music; they had packed away the rest of the food for later and laid down next to each other, Leta’s hair splayed out behind her. The two of them were in comfortable silence, staring at the sky as the stars flickered on, the slow beat of the music in the background and the static buzz of the alcohol swimming through them. Content.

“It feels like that part in the book where Gatwick and Cadence are staring at the sky” Dean said filling the silence, Leta tilted her head towards Dean, a shiver passing through her “Are you cold?” “Yeah, I should have brought a jacket, but I thought it would be warm” Dean picked his jacket up from beside Leta’s bag and laid it over her, he was sat up hovering over her slightly, unsure of what was coming over him he reached down and gently brushed a piece of hair off Leta’s face. Leta’s eyes connected with Dean’s both of their breaths now shallow, the low hum of alcohol seemed to take over as Dean brought his head down, their lips now inches from each other, his hot breath against Leta’s face felt familiar. She closed her eyes and brought her lips up to reach him; It was a short soft kiss. Dean pulled away slightly and eyed Leta’s flushed cheeks, he kissed her forehead before sitting up next to her, Leta mimicking his actions and forcing herself up, brushing the sand off her hands, her leg stretched out in front of her.

“Come on let's dance” Dean stood up reaching his hand down to Leta, their eyes connecting again. The tension between them was thick, finishing the rest of their drinks Dean turned the speaker up. He began twirling her around and they were dancing like lunatics, if anyone walked past, they would think they were insane, Leta could not stop herself from laughing when Dean twirled her into his arms and lowered her back dramatically. When he pulled her back up she was in hysterics, the old song fading into the next one  _ ‘O Children’  _ by Nick Cave& the Bad Seeds which was a lot slower, staying in his arms Leta pulled him in a half hug so they could dance.

**_Hey, little train!_ **

**_Wait for me!_ **

**_I once was blind but now I see_ **

**_Have you left a seat for me?_ **

Dean twirled himself into Leta making her laugh, when he came back in the second time, she lowered him back, like he had done earlier, she had overestimated her strength because trying to bring him up was a lot harder than she thought; she lost her footing causing both her and Dean to go falling to the floor on top of one another.

**_Is that such a stretch of the imagination?_ **

They were both laughing when Leta placed her hands beside Dean’s head as she tried to get up, but her senses were dulled by alcohol. She fell back down, earning a grunt from Dean. “Ooo, sorry, Sorry” Dean laughed, roles now reversed. Leta hesitated, she looked down at Dean, her breathing hitching in her throat she watched his eyelashes flicker up and down with every blink. The faded freckles that dotted around his nose, only visible when you were this close. She always knew he was good looking but their rivalry never let her look past it, but now as she lay half on top of him, something changed. She didn’t see the boy she had known her whole life, it was someone different; someone she wanted to know. There was so much about Dean that Leta had yet to learn like how did he get into painting, does he wet his toothbrush before applying toothpaste, does he sleep with socks on, does he know what he wants to do with his life. All the questions were mundane and did not actually matter but for some reason Leta had to know. The feeling of calm that settled over her while she analysed his face should have startled her, they had only spent just under six weeks together and yet it felt like they had been friends an eternity. It felt like when you put the last puzzle piece in its place, then you step back and admire your work.

**_Hey little train! Wait for me!_ **

The song faded into the background as Leta pressed her lips against Dean’s again, no other thoughts beside the need for them to be close. Dean brought his hands to cup her cheeks while she wrapped her arms around his neck, Leta had no idea what she was doing but it felt right, like this was where she was supposed to be in this exact moment. They were kissing with more desperation as the minutes ticked by, neither of them seemed to care about the repercussions of what they were doing or how it would affect their friendship; only that the intimacy they had experienced over the summer all the hand holding, the hugging, the tender touches and sideways glances all culminated together into this. Something that was so innocent nothing more than a blossoming friendship turned into the affair of the heart and hopeless longing.

Leta placed a soft kiss on Dean’s ear, prompting him to trail kisses from her jaw down her neck stopping in the middle, Leta threw her head back and gasped before pulling his head back up to meet her lips. Their heads humming with desire and alcohol when they pulled away from each other, their hot breaths fanning against the other “We should…” Dean nodded. Leta got up and smoothed out her dress, she did not know how much time had passed but they seemed to silently agree to head home. They packed everything away in silence, both of them analysing the events of the night, the path was too dark for them to ride home so they had to walk with the bikes until they were back near the streets. The cloud of intensity around them was palpable as they walked home, both refusing to say a word to the other in the hopes they would not have to confront the situation. When they arrived back on their street Leta felt in excruciatingly awkward, she didn’t know how to say goodbye let alone say anything at all, as they both stood under the lamppost Leta cleared her throat , they both began to speak before forcing a laugh Leta fiddled with her bike when Dean spoke “Well… I’ll um see you tomorrow” Leta nodded “Yeah.. tomorrow” Unsure on what to do Dean went to pull Leta in a brief embrace while she went to kiss his cheek, they turned their head at the same time forcing their lips to meet once again. They pulled away as if they had been electrocuted before rambling apologies and heading in the opposite direction, neither of them looking back as they did. 

Dionne was sitting on the sofa when Leta came in “Had a nice night darling” Leta spluttered “Yeah.. nice.. Just going to put this outside then go to bed” Leta hurried through to the back garden, propping the bike in the corner of the shed, Dionne stared at her trying to calculate her mood. Leta returned inside and hurried upstairs mumbling goodnight before closing her bedroom door, leaving Dionne stunned on the sofa she grabbed her mobile and searched for Anne in her contacts; she never really used her phone but something weird was going on.

**Anne Thomas**

_ Anne  _ _ Dionne _

Do you think Something has happened?

EEK, Dean just came in and went straight 

to his room he looked embarrassed.

Leta did the same, i’ll try and get 

something out of her tomorrow 

I’ll try the same, Gosh! It might be 

an awkward car journey tomorrow 

Haha, d efinitely. Speak soon!

Leta flopped onto her bed and stared at her ceiling, her heart was racing, never in a million years did she imagine that something like this would happen. She brought her fingers up to her neck and lightly trailed them over where his lips had been not more than 30 minutes ago. She didn’t know how to feel, but she did know that their friendship was going to crumble if she carried on feeling this way.

**Deans POV**

Dean went round the back of his house so he could put his bike away, before going inside. He stood by the door for a few moments breathing in the cold air trying to calm his beating heart, when he walked inside he was shocked to find his mum and stepdad sitting cuddled on the sofa, he did not know what time it was but he assumed they would be in bed already. Anne lifted her head from Henry “You’re home early sweetie, did you have a nice night” Dean nodded as he coughed out a yes, “I’m uh.. gonna go to bed, got to be up early and everything” Anne furrowed her eyebrows slightly before smiling “Okay honey, sleep tight”. Dean said goodnight before running up the stairs, when he got into his room he sprawled himself onto the bed, his head facing towards the window. He was trying not to think about her and the way he could smell her floral musky perfume on his clothes, or feel her tongue on his ear or her hot breath on his mouth. As he stared out the window he saw a shooting star race across the sky; he closed his eyes and made a wish hoping it would come true.


	17. chapter sixteen: hogwarts express I

Dionne came bursting into Leta’s room, ushering her out of bed, “LETA, why aren’t you up yet, it is nearly 8:30. You’re supposed to be getting ready…” Dionne ripped the blinds open before lightly shoving her, ”LETA GET UP NOW!” Dionne stormed out the room muttering while Leta moved to slip out of bed groaning, she hadn’t even considered the possibility of her having a hangover; she was usually very tolerant. Recalling what happened Leta let out a frustrated noise knowing she would have to face Dean today, but she would have to think about their awkward encounter later. Leta rushed around the house as she collected her last minute pieces, thankful to Dionne for packing her suitcase yesterday leaving only a few items to shove in her rucksack. 

After successfully showering, washing her hair, getting changed and finishing her makeup, Leta had around 5/10 minutes spare to eat a rushed breakfast before setting off in the car to London. Usually, she would take the train with her Nan but this year Anne and Dionne decided it would be easier to travel together something which originally excited Dean and Leta but now they could not think of anything worse. Dionne came bustling down the stairs and began packing Leta’s lunch for the train into her rucksack before sitting down and having a few minutes to relax. “You were quiet last night when you came in, did you have fun” Leta immediately stopped eating her breakfast, feelings of anxiety washing over her. “Yeah it was er it was okay, we had fun” Leta slowly began scooping her cereal into her mouth again. “Well I’m glad you and Dean had fun, did he like the pastries?” Leta smiled “Yeah he enjoyed them” Dionne played with the coaster in front of her, wanting to pry for more information but sensing her granddaughter's discomfort, she remained silent while Leta finished her cereal before asking again.

“Are you sure you are okay, you seem a bit squirmish” Leta slowly got up placing her bowl in the sink, she stared outside for a few moments before turning and meeting Dionne’s gaze “We um.. we kissed” Dionne gasped before her face broke into a beaming smile “OH MY, oh this is so lovely Leta. I’ve always liked you two together, I never understood why you never liked him for so long but now this.. Oh you wait til Anne finds out” Leta didn’t want to dampen her Nan’s enthusiasm so she just smiled while she rambled on about how good of a pair they were. “Well I’m glad I can give you something to smile about, but please don’t say anything while we are in the car Nan. We haven’t actually spoke about it and to be completely honest, I have no idea how I feel about it let alone Dean” Dionne brought Leta into hug, rubbing her back “Alright my darling, but you better keep me updated on this, me and Anne are rooting for you two” Leta laughed before she pulled away and looked at her Nan “How are you feeling about seeing Harry” Dionne visibly lit up “Leta I cannot believe it’s today, I am so excited, I’m not even nervous at all, just seeing him will be enough for me until you guys come home.” She swallowed a small sob “After all these years thinking he was..” Dionne began to cry and Leta felt her heart pull, bringing her into her embrace and she squeezed her tight. “It’ll be okay, I am going to be there the whole time okay? And knowing Harry he won’t find it weird at all if you hug him, Ron’s mum is exactly the same.” They pulled away from each other as the doorbell rang, piercing their tender moment. Dionne smiled with sad eyes as she patted Leta’s shoulder. “Come sweetheart, let’s get moving.”

After packing the boot with the trunks they hadn’t realised how little space there would be once everything was in the car which meant that Dean and Leta had to sit practically on top of one another. This was going to be agonising. As they got into the car and set off on their journey Leta and Dean remained in silence, completely uncomfortable with the situation they have found themselves in. The first half of the journey was unpleasant to say the least, there was a constant hue of pink tinged on both Dean and Leta’s face every time one of them shifted slightly they would press into the other. Dean could only stand it for about 15 minutes before he pulled his MP3 player out, Leta assumed he would put them in his ears and ignore her but when he handed her the ear bud and shuffled one of his playlist without so much as uttering a word, she was slightly taken back. The small action broke the ice for the two of them and within half an hour they were laughing and discussing the year ahead.

“Do you think Snape has learned how to wash his hair yet?” Dean exclaimed, sipping on his drink, which earned a hearty guffaw from Leta “I doubt it, I bet it he will set us homework the first lesson back. Git”. Leta looked out the window “I am actually looking forward to going back, I love watching the first years faces when they enter the Great Hall” “No same, they are always in awe, reminds me of when we saw it for the first time” “Yeah, that feels like a lifetime ago doesn’t it, back when we couldn’t stand each other” Leta returned her gaze to Dean who was watching her intently. “Yeah and now look at us” Leta blushed before laughing soon Dean was as well. Anne and Dionne shared a glance before smiling to themselves. 

They arrived at Kings Cross station at 10:21am, Dean and Leta went inside to grab the trolleys while Anne and Dionne unloaded the bags from the car, by the time they had everything ready it was 10:30, they walked through the station, spotting a few people with similar trolleys and cases, wide eyed first years eager for the year ahead. When they got to the entrance to the platform, they lingered casually next to the barrier until the coast was clear, Dean and Anne slipping through while Leta and Dionne waited. Just before they were about to go through Leta turned to Dionne. “You ready?” Dionne exhaled a few shaky breaths before nodding, they both took hold of the handle and passed through the barrier shutting their eyes as they did. Once they were on the other side, the atmosphere was unparalleled, the grey monotonous muggle side contrasted with the radiant, boisterous buzz of friends being united and families bidding their farewells was tangible. 

Leta manoeuvred the trolley towards Anne and Dean before making their way down the platform, keeping their eyes peeled for their friends as they did. Leta glanced back at the clock it read 10:45, as they got to the end of the train Leta spied Harry Ron and Hermione surrounded by a congregation of people she saw at Grimmauld Place, with a few new faces. There was Moody wearing an odd porter hat that was lowered over his eyes, Mr and Mrs Weasley cheerful as ever fussing over one of their children, a woman with bubble-gum pink hair which she recognised to be Tonks, Regulus stood slightly off to the side a stoic expression on his face. Hermione was the first to notice Leta breaking into wide strides towards her “LETA!” bringing her into an affectionate hug, “Hermione you saw me a couple of days ago” “I know but I’ve spent too much time with the boys, me and Ginny have missed you” “Speaking of the devil, incoming” Ginny copied Hermione’s action, striding towards them before wrapping her arms around them merging them into a three way hug; relieved to be finally reunited for the year. When they pulled away laughing Leta made her way over to Harry and Ron forcing them into her arms, “Don’t act like you aren’t excited to spend everyday with me” They both laughed before extricating themselves from her grip, narrowing their eyes on Leta’s nose. “You got your nose pierced!” Ginny and Hermione now swarmed over to look “Yeah, me and Dean got them in Diagon Alley” Ron and Harry looked shocked as they looked at Dean’s nose which also wore the same small silver hoop “Bloody hell, they look sick.” 

“Anyway, I want you to meet my Nan '' Leta motioned for her friends to stand next to her. Dionne observed them as her grandson walked towards her, no acknowledgement of who she was, when his eyes met hers she felt herself begin to tear up as she looked into her daughter’s eyes. Hermione stepped forward and stuck her hand out “It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs Chadwick, Leta has told us all about you” Dionne batted Hermione’s hand away before pulling her into a hug “Nonsense, call me Dionne and it is a pleasure to meet you too Hermione” Ron walked forwards introducing himself “Ron Weasley and this is my sister Ginny, I have to say it’s an honour your pastries are my favourite thing about being friends with Leta” he smiled as Dionne hugged him laughing with him “OI, you like being my friend because i give you the notes for homework” Leta batted at him before she turned to Harry who was smiling along. “Harry. Harry Potter” Dionne smiled, bringing him into a motherly hug which lasted a bit longer than the others, as she pulled away she had glassy eyes she cupped Harry’s face before stepping back “Well it’s lovely to finally meet you all. I must say, Leta talks about you all so much, it’s nice to put faces to names”. Mrs Weasley bustled over greeting Dionne and Anne. “I’m Molly, it’s lovely to meet you!” Dionne smiled “Are these your only two” Molly laughed before pointing at her kids “God no, i wish, If they’re ginger then they are probably mine. I lose track these days.” Dionne and Anne laughed before immersing themselves into conversation leaving the kids to walk back over to the others. 

Leta broke into a smile as she walked over to Regulus and Remus hugging them both. “Hi” they both pulled away smiling “You alright kiddo what's this on your face?” Regulus said, poking Leta’s nose ring making her jerk away from his hand. “Get off it, with your grubby hands” Remus laughed looking down at the black dog next to him that had started whimpering. “Oh my god, cute dog profe- Remus. Is he yours?” Remus smiled at her while Leta began cooing at the dog scratching him behind the ear. “What’s your name, huh…” Regulus butted in “It’s Snuffles”, Leta turned back to the dog, her eyes wide as he growled “oh come on now snuffles that’s not very nice... you are so cute that name is very fitting. Isn’t it boy...” Regulus and Remus were laughing while the dog began licking the side of her face. “Do you want to tell her” Regulus said trying to contain his laughter, Remus nodded as he crouched next to Leta “That’s Sirius” Leta looked at Remus puzzled “I thought it was snuffles” making Sirius growl again “Although by the looks of it he doesn’t like that name very much, but I am sure he appreciates you naming your dog after him” Remus snorted while Regulus doubled over clutching his stomach, “No, Leta that IS Sirius” Leta looked back at the dog staring at his eyes seeing the familiarity of them, when it clicked her jaw dropped open “He’s a.. “ Remus nodded. “Oh my god, ew and he was licking my face too. That’s just gross” Sirius just sat wagging his tail with his tongue hanging out his mouth. 

When Remus and Leta stood back up, Harry was watching their exchange slightly perplexed at their familiarity. The train whistled as everyone around them started hugging their families goodbye. Regulus pulled her into a hug resting his chin on her head “You’ll write to me won’t you, keep me updated on all the drama in Hogwarts” Leta pulled away laughing “Of course, I have so many questions for all three of you, I’ll get the address from Professor Dumbledore” Regulus nodded ruffling her hair while Leta moved to hug Remus. “You’ve got a big year ahead Leta, keep this head screwed on. Alright?” Remus shook her head a bit “Yes Professor” Leta said mock saluting him. Leta knelt in front of Sirius, “Goodbye Snuffles” Sirius growled a bit which only made Leta laugh and hug him.

Leta was hugging Anne and when she pulled away speaking quietly “Look after her for me will you, she might not say anything but I know she hates being alone” Anne smiled “Of course Leta, don’t worry about her okay. Just promise me you’ll look after Dean for me, I am really glad you guys are friends, he might not say but you make him happy.” Leta blushed as she said goodbye and walked over to her Nan “Are you okay?” Dionne’s eyes were sad as she smiled “Thank you, for this Leta.” she looked passed her towards Harry “You were right he does look like James, and the eyes.” She began to tear up “Just like Lily, my beautiful Lily” Leta held her Nan willing herself to be strong and not cry with her but pulling away she couldn’t stop the tears “You promise you will look after yourself, while I am away. I hate the thought of you pottering around at home alone so I want detailed letters with what you get up to. Okay?” Dionne wiped the tears off Leta’s face “I promise, you’ll be bored of my letters while you’re off learning...you look more and more like her everyday. Oh, I am going to miss you, I always do.” Leta pulled her Nan back into her arms and cried softly with her “I love you so much Nan. You know that right?” Dionne pulled her away, smoothing Leta’s hair down. “Yes I know darling, and I love you more than you will ever know, now bugger off or the train will leave without you” Leta laughed placing a kiss on Dionne’s cheek before following Dean onto the train. Tonks waved goodbye to Leta and Dean, before she stepped back next to Regulus. They all stood at the open window waving goodbye to their family, Anne and Dionne holding one another fighting off tears as they waved them off, the train made loud hoots before it slowly began to pull out of the station. The big black dog bounding alongside the train, parents laughing at the scene, as they turned the corner the people became blurry. Then they were gone.

Leta turned around feeling a bit emotional, Hermione and Ron were going to the prefect's carriage, while Fred, George and Lee left to ‘discuss business’. Ginny noticed Harry looked put out to not have Ron with him, so she nudged him before saying “Come on then, we can save them places” They picked up their trunks and made their way down the corridor, peering through the glass panelled doors for an empty carriage. As they walked past more and more full carriages Leta couldn’t help but notice how when people saw Harry they would stare or nudge those next to them, it was like they had never seen him before. They eventually found Seamus sitting with Cormac Mclaggen, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They all looked up at them, Dean and Seamus breaking into smiles before hugging each other, but when he looked past and saw Leta, Ginny and Harry standing in the doorway his face turned stony. “Alright, Seamus?” Leta said only to be met with a curt nod, despite her and Dean’s rivalry Seamus was always kind to Leta. Seamus turned to Dean “What you bring them here for?” Dean looked as confused as Leta did, “OH, me and Leta are friends now” Seamus still looking grumpy “I mean him” just as Dean was about to speak Leta butted in “Have you got a problem Seamus” he looked at Leta with pure disgust “Yeah there is, he’s the problem” Leta looked at Harry who was growing more irate. “Right, well are gonna go. I’ll see you later Dean'' He sent a sympathetic smile and without another word, Leta pulled Harry down the train. When they got to the last carriage they found Neville in the hallway awkwardly standing. “Alright Neville, what are you doing standing outside” Neville seemed a bit embarrassed “Yeah, all the carriages are full” Ginny peered into the carriage beside them “Nonsense this one only has Luna Lovegood” Neville stuttered slightly as Leta poked her head in “Hi Luna, do you mind if we sit with you?” The girl with scraggly long blonde hair, looked up with a permanent dazed expression, smiling “Of course, come in” Leta thanked her as she tried to put her trunk on the rack but she dropped it on her foot “SHIT! Ow…” Neville shot forward, picking the trunk up with ease and putting it on the rack “Leta are you okay?” Leta winced “Yeah I’m okay, that was just a lot heavier than i expected” Harry lifted his and Ginny’s trunk up before sitting next to Leta. Luna was reading a colourful magazine with ‘ _ Quibbler’  _ printed on the front, she was peering at them over the top of it but her focus seemed fixed on Harry. “Had a nice summer, Luna?” Ginny asked. “Yes,” Luna said with a dreamy far off voice her eyes still on Harry who was fidgeting slightly “It was quite enjoyable… You’re Harry Potter” she added. Harry shot Leta a look that said  _ why the fuck are we sitting here _ . “Yes.. I know” Harry said frustrated. Luna nodded before lifting her magazine up covering her face, Harry and Leta shared a look while Neville and Ginny suppressed giggles. 

The train rattled on through the countryside, flashes of green whizzing past them, it was the one part of the journey Leta loved more than catching up with her friend; especially the point when the sunlight abruptly turned into black clouds and nightfall would submerge the train. They would never admit it but they loved the moments when it was just the two of them, when Hermione and Ron were off bickering elsewhere and they could just hang out. With the benefit of hindsight, Leta put it down to them being cousins, Dionne had said that Brontë and Lily were really close growing up, they were practically twins; genes that maybe they passed down to Harry and Leta. Neville was showing them all the new plant he got for his birthday, a  _ Mimbulus mimbletonia  _ which reminded Leta she had yet to give Harry his presents. Pulling her trunk down she found the gift bag filled with presents of all different varieties, passing the bag to Harry before asking Neville to help her put the case up again. Harry was looking at the bag slightly aghast “These are for me” Leta gave him a look of disbelief “Well they aren’t for Hedwig are they, come on open them I wanna see your reactions” Harry feeling everyone eye’s on him got embarrassed as he tore the wrapping off each gift, when he finished unwrapping all of them he looked at his pile and felt oddly emotional. Leta had gotten him some broom essentials, an MP3 player that Dean had helped her buy and install songs on them, chocolate frogs, new socks, some owl treats for Hedwig, a framed picture of them all and a picture of his mum, dad Brontë and Charles. Harry looked at Leta speechless; he hadn’t expected her to get him anything “You.. you didn’t have to'' Leta waved him away “Of course I did, you’re my best friend. I’m only sorry I couldn’t be there to celebrate but we can make up for it on the weekend at the party.” She rested her head on his shoulder staring at the photo “How do you have this photo of my parents” he said quietly, Leta knew it was risky giving him the photo but after deliberating over it she decided that he should have it. “It was in my attic, our parents used to be friends in school, they are my parents.” Leta said softly pointing at their faces. “Dumbledore came round, told me a bit about them and that they were friends with Snuffles, Remus and your parents.” Harry turned his face to Leta’s his eyes wide “Trust me I was shocked too” Harry raised his eyebrows before looking back at the photo leaning his head back on Leta’s “That’s why you were friendly with Lupin and Regulus” Leta nodded “Yeah, they’re my godfathers… which is really hard to get my head around. Our ex professor being my godfather” Harry laughed whispering “weirder than a convicted murderer” Leta guffawed, covering her mouth with her hand. “Maybe” They were quiet for a moment looking at their parents “Thank you… really” Leta kissed his cheek before returning to her upright position.

Neville was showing Ginny what his plant could do when he lifted it up to his eye level, choosing a spot before jabbing his wand into it; thick green stinking liquid squirted from every boil. The carriage was coated from the ceiling to the floor, Ginny had managed to cover her face with her arms, Luna using the magazine but Harry and Leta had not been paying attention, receiving a face full of the pungent slime. Neville was drenched too, he was sputtering his apologies “I’ve never done that…. so sorry” Harry spat the slime out his mouth when the carriage door opened. “Oh...hello, Harry” Cho said standing in the doorway with a blush on her cheeks “bad time?” Harry looked around the room before speaking “Hi…” Cho backed away “Sorry… I just thought… I’d say Hello… bye then” and with that she departed leaving Harry to slump back in his seat and groan. “Nevermind,” Ginny said cheerfully before casting  _ Scourgify,  _ vanishing the Stinksap from them. Leta stood up “I’m just gonna go to the toilet.. I’ll be back in a second” she said as she exited hearing Neville’s nervous apologies. She walked down the corridor towards the toilet when she noticed people were staring at her, the looks she was getting were very different to the ones she got when they were walking with Harry. Slipping into the toilet Leta examined her appearance, Ginny’s spell had managed to get rid of all the stinksap but she still felt dirty. Her clothes didn’t look out of place either, smoothing a hand over her clothes, she was wearing a white tennis skirt, a chunky jumper with a polo shirt peeking over the top. Running the tap Leta washed her hands hoping that it would ease the feeling, when someone rapped against the door, she grabbed a few paper towels before opening the door and bumping straight into the other person.

Steady warm hands met Leta’s as she steadied herself “Sorry” a low deep voice spoke, Leta dragged her eyes up their body meeting their eyes, she started feeling flustered pulling her hands out of theirs “No, that’s my fault sorry Blaise”. He raked his eyes over Leta’s body before returning to her face “New look?” Leta’s ears were buzzing. He was one of the fittest people in her year, noticing he was speaking she cleared her throat “What, oh yeah.. fancied a change” Blaise nodded slowly, calculating his next words “suits you” Leta smiled before stepping out of his way and making a start to her carriage “Don’t be a stranger” she heard him call as she casted her eyes back to him seeing a small smirk playing on his lip, she winked before walking away.

Leta stepped back into the carriage to find Hermione and Ron had joined them. “There are two fifth-year prefects from each house” Hermione announced “Boy and girl from each” Ron interrupted “and guess who the Slytherin prefect is” Harry rolled his eye “Malfoy” Ron nodded with a slight grimace on his face. “And that horrendous cow Pansy, I mean what was Dumbledore thinking” Leta sat down in her seat “What about Ravenclaw” she said “Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil then for Hufflepuff Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott” Leta clapped “Anthony, that’s perfect he won’t give a toss what I do” Hermione tutted disapprovingly as Ron closes his eyes “I’m starving” Ron declared while he bit the head of his chocolate frog, Leta smirked grabbing her rucksack and pulling out the box dedicated to Ron filled with the pastries she and Dionne had made. Ron immediately perked up when Leta handed him the box, “YES!, oh my god.. Leta I think I love you” Leta passed the others their own slightly smaller boxes laughing to herself “Sorry to say Ronald but I do  **NOT** feel the same” Ron replied incoherently his mouth full as he relaxed into his seat. Everyone tucked into the pastries when Leta realised she hadn’t given Dean his, excusing herself again she trailed off down the corridor coming to where Dean was sitting, sliding the door open she cleared her throat. “Hey Dean, I forgot to give these to you in the car, My nan’s pastries” Dean got up taking the box “Thank you, I’ll miss these while we are away” Leta laughed “I am sure she’ll be sending care packages, Ron nearly choked on his he ate them so fast” Dean smiled pulling Leta out of the carriage, closing the door behind him. “Listen about earlier, Seamus he hasn’t had a great summer… his mum didn’t want him coming back cause of… well Harry” Leta hunched her eyebrows together “How’s it Harry’s fault?” Dean glanced in the carriage seeing them all watching their exchange “Apparently the Ministry doesn’t believe you know who is back. They think Harry made it all up. That’s what the Daily Prophet has been saying anyway” “What and they believe it?” Dean nodded solemnly “I tried to tell them but they don’t see why the Ministry would lie” Leta could feel the anger boiling inside, without warning she shoved the door aside and narrowed her eyes at Seamus. 

“Are you insane, do you REALLY believe Harry would make this all up… You’ve been mates for what 5 years and all because a corrupt newspaper says he’s lying you believe them. I thought you were an idiot but never took you for an ignorant prick Seamus” Leta spat at Seamus who had shot on to his feet “Don’t you talk to me like that, you’re oblivious to it all because your friends with him, the Daily Prophet been saying a lot of things about him and Dumbledore” Leta folded her arms “Like what exactly, what have they been saying. Come on let’s be specific” Seamus huffed “Dumbledore is after Fudge’s job, everyone knows that and he’s using you know who to scare us all. My mam said they wouldn’t have sacked him from the Wizengamot or the International Confederation of Wizards if he wasn’t completely bonkers” Leta let out a loud laugh “You are completely deranged, do you even hear yourself speak and if you believe your stupid mother and the prophet about Dumbledore then why come back” Seamus pointed his finger in Leta’s face while Dean tried to push him back “Don’t you dare talk about my mother like that and it’s none of your business. Why don’t you sod off back to your pack of liars and keep away from me”

Leta was getting progressively louder with each word, she could stand people not liking Harry but she wouldn’t let them call him a liar and act as if Cedric wasn’t murdered. If you wanna sit there and remain completely oblivious to all of this then fine, but DON’T come running to us when you're shit scared, because I can’t wait until you come running back to Harry apologising for being an utter twat” Dean was trying to pull Leta out of the carriage telling her to calm down, he knew where this was headed and he didn’t want her blowing up in front of everyone. Seamus cackled loudly “That’s not likely, tell Potter the whole Boy Who Lived act is getting a bit boring” Leta was trembling with rage, she felt herself losing control. Harry, Ron and Hermione were now standing next to Dean in the corridor along with a few other people all watching the scene unfold, Leta was about to turn around and leave when Seamus spoke again “and if he wants attention he should stop using his dead parents for it” Leta’s stared at Dean her eyes flashing green, Harry made to charge at Seamus but Ron held him back, Dean was too late to grab Leta as she spun around and punched Seamus in the face before he could finish his sentence, a loud crack piercing the room followed by gasps as Leta crouched next to him, her eyes still blazing green she spoke in a low dangerous voice “If you ever say something like that again, I will give you more than a broke nose”. When she stood up again she faced everyone “THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU”. Then she brushed past Dean without so much as a look and stalked back to the carriage.

Slamming the door behind her, Leta began pacing up and down the carriage within seconds she was joined by her friends all with looks of concern on their face. Leta’s eyes returned to normal and she felt guilt settling in “I shouldn’t have done that… that was so violent” She felt her hands begin to shake while they all stood watching her, when she looked at Harry he looked grateful crushing Leta into a hug. “Don’t you apologise… I’m glad you did it otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to stop. He deserved it, thank you. Just you wait until Sirius and Regulus hear” Ron snickered from behind “It was bloody brilliant.. It’s like when Hermione punched Malfoy, best day of my life.” Leta chuckle was muffled by Harry’s chest and when she pulled away her friends were all laughing with her. Leta looked at Hermione “Sorry Hermione, didn’t mean to make your first day on the job hard” She smiled before sitting down “Well that was definitely better than taking points away from my own house”. Luna, Neville and Ginny soon joined the group with Dean who hesitatingly stood by the door, he had an earnest look in his eye “Are you okay?” Leta looked up from where she was sat “I.. yeah I’m okay. Sorry I know he’s your friend but there was no way I was letting him get away with saying something like that” Dean nodded “I wouldn’t have expected anything less.. besides I’ve told him he’s way out of order for saying that… I.. I was actually wondering if I could sit with you guys for the rest of the journey” Leta looked at her friends who all nodded and made room for Dean to sit next to her. “We were just talking about Ron giving Crabbe and Goyle detentions” Hermione’s head whipped around “No he most certainly will not, he will not be abusing his position” Hermione exclaimed. “OH and Malfoy isn’t going to abuse it at all. I won’t be surprised if he doesn’t try and give Harry detention for breathing” Everyone laughed beside Hermione “So you’re gonna stoop down to his level” she said getting cross, “No, i’m just gonna get his friends before he gets ours” Ron said before smiling happily “I’ll give Goyle lines.. He’ll hate it” His demeanour radiating content as he mimicked Goyle’s low voice “I… must… not… look… like… a… baboon’s… backside” Everyone hooted in laughter but no one was as loud as Luna who had tears streaming down her face, “THAT WAS  _ FUNNY!”  _ She gasped for breath, staring at Ron who was looking round the room bewildered as everyone laughed at his expression and Luna’s hysterical cries.

After an hour of jokes and stories, their high came crashing down when the door slid open again, Draco Malfoy was smirking between Crabbe and Goyle. Leta shared a nervous glance with Hermione when Harry spoke “What?!” he said aggressively Draco tutted “Now, now Potter, manners, or I’ll have to give you a detention. You see, unlike you I have been made prefect” He drawled adjusting his blazer slightly. “Yeah” said Harry “But you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone” Leta snorted before roaring with laughter along with everyone else. Malfoy’s lips curled “How does it feel being second best.. to a Weasley” “Shut up Malfoy” Hermione said sharply. Malfoy just sniggered “Clearly I've hit a nerve… Well, watch yourself Potter because I’ll be  _ dogging _ your steps in case you step out of line. Know what I mean” Leta stood up “Shove off” she spat slamming the door in their faces, not before Malfoy could give Harry one last malicious grin before sauntering off. Leta, Harry and Hermione all shared an alarmed look, making an agreement to talk about it later. 

As they travelled closer to Hogwarts rain began pelting down onto the window, a grimy cold feeling spreading over them. Everyone in the carriage had retreated into their own thoughts, Harry had his face pressed against the window, Hermione was fervently reading a book on Arithmancy, Ginny was reading the Quibbler along with Luna, Neville was reading a book called  _ Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean, _ Ron was sleeping his head falling back on the chair his mouth wide open, Leta had stretched her legs over Ron’s and had her head in Dean’s lap, talking to him in a low voice about the party on the weekend, as he played with her hair. “Do you know who's bringing the alcohol” Dean shrugged “I don’t know, it’ll probably be Mclaggen, he always gets it” Leta bobbed her head “I like when Slytherin hosts, the lake always makes the room sparkle with the flashing lights” Dean mused. They stared at each other, Dean’s hand stilling in her hair Leta’s heart rate picking up, “We should talk about” Dean nodded. As he opened his mouth to speak the train began to slow down followed by the usual racket radiating up and down the train as people got their trunks and cages ready. Leta and Dean exchanged sombre expressions before getting their stuff, Ron and Hermione excused themselves to change because they were supposed to be supervising the first years, while the remaining boys left so the girls could change. Opening her case Leta pulled out her uniform and began changing, Ginny looked at Leta’s suitcase that seemed to hold a lot more items in comparison to hers, “How have you got all that in there” Leta was buttoning her shirt up “Oh… Hermione did it for me before we went home last year, I've basically got my whole room in here” Ginny looked impressed as she pulled her socks on, Leta pulled on her robe, tucking her wand into the inside. 

They had all finished getting changed and were standing waiting for the train to come to a stop allowing them to head towards the coaches Leta ran a hand over her pinafore suddenly feeling ravenous. The Hogwarts express belched loud whistles before stopping completely, They all shuffled out of the compartment, feeling the cold air whip through them nipping at their cheeks as they joined the crowds of people making their way of the train, Leta kept looking behind her making sure her friends were still there. When they stepped onto the platform, Leta tried to struggle her way through the crowd of first years towards the horseless stagecoaches when she was pulled away from the others, she kept moving forward until she found a free coach and shoved her bags in before standing and waiting for her friends. She stood amused as everyone looked harassed trying to move away from the first years when she caught sight of Seamus walking past, a big purple bruise forming around his eyes, Leta smirked to herself before returning her attention to the crowd trying to spot her friends. Eventually Hermione, Ron and Harry emerged frustrated looks on their faces “I’m going to report Malfoy, he was being completely foul to the first years… where’s Crookshanks” Hermione huffed “Ginny has her, somewhere” Harry looked at the front of the coach befuddled while Dean, Ginny, Luna and Neville re-joined the group, throwing their bags onto the coach. “I do not miss having to go through that lot, they’re like a bunch of headless chickens” Dean uttered. They piled into the carriage while Ron and Harry stared at the front of the coach “Can you guys get a move on… I’m freezing” Ginny exclaimed, forcing the rest of them to get in.

_**Author’s Note:** I’ve changed the uniform slig _ _ htly so that _ _ it is _ _ actually c _ _ ute… they will still have house colours and robes but I’m giving more options for the girls. This photo is drawn by someone else but depicts the vision I have. For the 3rd option however, it isn’t the tennis style skirt it is the skirt in the second sketch and white socks. This particular photo shows what Leta will be wearing because she is in Ravenclaw. But for the other houses for the first sketch won’t be a option Leta will be the only one cause she doesn’t follow the rules apparently, The second sketch is for all houses except they will have colours based on their houses (prayers to Hufflepuff) and it’ll be a tie not the bow, as for the last sketch, the sweater vest will be grey like the original uniform with the patterned skirt, the socks will be white and both lengths from sketch two and three. It’s a bit inconsistent for each house, but I want Leta to look cute, below are pictures of what the skirts will look like for each house. I hope you guys like the whole photo thing I do, I always find it helps me visualize it more. Also those are the shoes. _

  
  



	18. chapter seventeen: hogwarts express II

Finally arriving at Hogwarts, Leta stared out the window as the castle came into view, taking her breath away every time “Did you see Grubbly Plank is back, I wonder were Hagrid is” Ginny said curiously, “I’ll be glad if he has left, he isn’t a very good teacher” Luna said not removing her eyes from the window, “Yes he is!” Harry, Ron and Ginny protested, Harry glared at Hermione, Leta and Dean who hadn’t said anything. “Yeah he’s alright, Grubbly plank is a bit boring. Hagrid makes it fun” Leta said cheerfully “Yeah well everyone in Ravenclaw thinks he is a joke” Leta glared at Luna, willing her to stop “Well that’s not true Luna because I’m in ravenclaw and I like him… so does Padma and Roger, loads of people in our year do” Ron piped in “And if you don’t like him, then you’ve got a rubbish sense of humour”. 

Luna stared at the two of them as if they were the most fascinating people in the universe before looking away and remaining in silence; there was a shift in the atmosphere, one that was proving uncomfortable. They stayed in silence for the rest of the journey, all of them swaying along with the rattling coach, Leta peered out the window again taking in the scene in front of her. The castle loomed eerily ahead, submerged into jet black darkness, flecks of gold radiating from the windows splattered around the castle carelessly. Leta stared up with wide eyes as though she were seeing it for the first time… a breath-taking scene to behold. The coaches rolled to a stop at the steps leading to the grand front doors, Harry was the first to get out the others following quickly, Leta began walking up the stairs when Ron called to Harry “Are you coming or what?”. 

The steps were brimming with students hurrying to the Entrance Hall, which was ablaze with torches and the chatter of students reverberating across the room. Leta and the group were the last to get into the hall, the Gryffindor's saying goodbye as they walked to their table leaving Leta to scan the table for her roommates Blair McCroey and Florence Malfoy. She stood still quickly scanning the table, when she heard a screech, Leta looked at where the commotion came from to see two girls standing at the middle of the table. One with sleek long platinum blonde hair that was orderly and uniformed and the other with tight curled caramel shiny hair. Leta’s face broke into a wide grin as she strode across the hall aware of the eyes on her as she walked over to her friends, she could just about stop herself from running over to them. When she finally reached them she flung herself into their arms laughing hysterically. 

She pulled away holding both girls at arms length twirling them as they struck model-like poses “LOOK at you two, oh my god. You both look so different” she pouted slightly at her friends. They looked at each other before twirling Leta “US… look at you. You’re hair, you’re outfit.. OH MY GOD YOUR NOSE” Leta smiled suddenly aware the hall was a lot quieter, she glanced around and most of the people were watching their exchange, growing increasingly embarrassed she ushered the girls to sit down so they could continue their conversations.

“I can’t wait to catch up with you guys later” Blair whispered as the doors opened and Professor McGonagall led the first years into the hall for the sorting. Leta and Florence cooed at them, most of them utterly mesmerised by the floating candles, and starry night sky above, others were shocked to see several silver ghosts dotted around the room. Leta looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Harry with a sad look on his face as he examined the teachers table, Leta peered over to the table and noticed that Hagrid wasn’t there. She looked back to Harry hoping to catch his eye and send him a reassuring look but instead she made eye contact with Blaise, who had been observing her from his table. Leta immediately felt her face heat up, as she averted her eyes before meeting them again to see an amused expression on his face, he raised his eyebrow flirtatiously making Leta smile to herself. Blair followed her eyesight “Oh my good god who could’ve thought he got more attractive” She rested her head on Leta’s shoulder dramatically fanning herself as she did “L he definitely fancies you” she said nudging Leta slightly who flushed pink “shove off” Leta hissed back, making a mental note not to look back at Blaise for the rest of the meal.

The buzz of talk faded as McGonagall placed the stool down and hate down, before taking a step back. Leta and Florence loved the Sorting Hat’s song, they would always end up singing bits of it it in their dorm because it was so catchy, they sat in eager silence waiting, then the hat opened its mouth wide and began:

_ In times of old when i was new _

_ And Hogwarts barely started _

_ The founders of our noble school _

_ Thought never to be parted: _

_ United by a common goal, _

_ They had the self-same yearning, _

_ To make the world’s best magic school _

_ And pass along their learning. _

_ ‘Together we will build and teach!’ _

_ The four good friends decided _

_ And never did they dream that they _

_ Might some day be divided, _

_ For were there such friends anywhere _

_ As Slytherin and Gryffindor? _

_ Unless it was the second pair _

_ Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? _

_ So how could it have gone so wrong? _

_ How could such friendships fail? _

_ Why, I was there and so can tell _

_ The whole sad, sorry tale. _

_ Said Slytherin ‘We’ll teach just those _

_ Whose ancestry is purest’. _

_ Said Ravenclaw, ‘We’ll teach those whose  _

_ Intelligence is surest.’ _

_ Said Gryffindor, ‘We’ll teach all those _

_ With brave deeds to their name’ _

_ Said Hufflepuff, ‘I’ll teach the lot _

_ And treat them just the same’ _

_ These differences caused little strife _

_ When first they came to light, _

_ For each of the four founders had _

_ A house in which they might _

_ Take only those they wanted, so, _

_ For instance, Slytherin _

_ Took only pure blood wizards _

_ Of great cunning, just like him, _

_ And only those of sharpest mind _

_ Were taught by Ravenclaw _

_ While the bravest and the boldest _

_ Went to daring Gryffindor _

_ Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest, _

_ And taught them all she knew, _

_ Thus the houses and their founders _

_ Retained friendships firm and true _

_ So Hogwarts worked in harmony _

_ For several happy years _

_ But then discord crept among us _

_ Feeding on our faults and fears. _

_ The houses that, like pillars four, _

_ Had once held up our school, _

_ Now turned upon each other and, _

_ Divided, sought to rule. _

_ And for a while it seemed the school _

_ Must meet an early end, _

_ What with duelling and with fighting _

_ And the clash of friend on friend _

_ And at last there came a morning _

_ When old Slytherin departed _

_ And though the fighting then died out _

_ He left us quite downhearted. _

_ And never since the founders four _

_ Were whittled down to three _

_ Have the houses been united _

_ As they once were meant to be _

_ And now the Sorting Hat is here _

_ And you all know the score: _

_ I sort you into houses _

_ Because that is what I’m for, _

_ But this year I’ll go further, _

_ Listen closely to my song: _

_ Though condemned I am to split you _

_ Still I worry that it’s wrong _

_ Though I must fulfil my duty _

_ And must quarter every year _

_ Still I wonder whether Sorting _

_ May not bring the end I fear. _

_ Oh, know the perils, read the signs, _

_ The warning history shows, _

_ For out Hogwarts is in danger _

_ From external, deadly foes _

_ And we must unite inside her  _

_ Or we’ll crumble from within _

_ I have told you, I have warned you… _

_ Let the sorting now begin. _

When the hat became motionless again, the hall erupted into a mixture of hushed whispers and applause. Leta, Florence and Blair exchanged knowing glances as they joined the crowd in clapping, but soon noticed that students all around the hall were shooting stray glances at the Gryffindor table. Leta turned to look at Harry seeing his face fall as people spoke about him, when Leta turned around she overheard a group of fourth years. “Yeah, he’s full of it… the Minister of Magic wouldn’t lie” One of them said with a smug look on their face, Leta glared at them before opening her mouth “Unless you want my fist in between your eyes I suggest you keep your mouth shut” she hissed before turning away from them. 

From across the hall Harry watched Leta lean toward some fourth years irritated, he couldn’t see what she said but he could see their faces go pale and sink back into themselves, as she flicked her hair returning to her conversation with Florence and Blair. He had a small smile on his face, grateful that with everything changing Leta remained the same, always fiercely defending him.

Leta stared ahead as McGonagall began reading out the first year's names, one by one nervous looking students wobbled up to the stool, their eyes frantic and wide; soon enough it was time for Blair’s younger brother Arthur McCroey to be sorted, when he got put into Ravenclaw Leta, Blair and Florence all stood up and cheered for him loudly causing the young boy to blush a deep red as he ran to sit with his friends, but even the sorting couldn’t take Leta’s mind off her rumbling belly and growing hunger. Before long the ceremony was over and the hall was filled with chatter as the newly sorted students buzzed about the year ahead, Professor Dumbledore stood in front of the podium, his hands forward demanding silence. “WELCOME, welcome new and old students back to another year at Hogwarts. Before we all become befuddled by our amazing feast, I have a few start of term notices. First years should note that the Forbidden forest and the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to all students who do not wish to die a most painful death” 

Leta and Blair snickered to themselves as some of the First years shot panicked glances to their new friends muttering “death”. “Now we have two changes in staffing this year, we are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly Plank, who will be resuming her role of taking Care of Magical Creatures, while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave” Leta shared a worried glance with Blair and Florence before turning to look at Harry, Ron and Hermione who were all looking at Leta with the same appearance of bemusement; all Leta could do was send a sympathetic smile to them. “I also wish to welcome our new Defence Against the Darks Teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge, I am sure you will all join me in wishing the Professor good luck” Leta scrunched her nose up in disgust at the brightly dressed woman, “what the bloody hell is she wearing” Florence snorted in response while Blair tried to hold back her laughter. “I don’t know but it's hurting my eyes” Florence said. Dumbledore went to continue his speech when he was interrupted with a sickly sweet “ahem” everyone in the hall turned their heads towards the staff table with furrowed eyebrows.

Leta was just about to whisper something to the others when Professor Umbridge rose from her chair and walked to the front, the hall was stunned into silence “Thank you headmaster for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me; I'm sure we are all going to be very good friends. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something meaningful to this historic school. Progress for the sake of progress  **must** be discouraged, let us preserve what  **must** be preserved, perfect what  **can** be perfected and prune practices that ought to be  **prohibited.** ” Professor Umbridge gave a sadistic smile and squeak before returning to her seat at the table, leaving everyone to awkwardly clap and whisper about what she had said.

“What the hell was that all about?” Blair said leaning forward, Leta shrugged “No idea but she seems bat shit crazy” Leta laughed before gasping as the feast appeared before them. “Let the feast begin” Leta grinned to herself “Finally!” Around the room everyone was immersed in conversation frantically grabbing at the food. Leta had reached for mashed potatoes at the same time as Roger Davis. He smiled “No you go first” Leta smiled gratefully as she stacked the mash onto her plate “Thanks Roger, how was your summer?” “It was great thanks, I managed to get loads of flying in, so hopefully we will bring the Quidditch cup home this year” Leta rolled her eyes good naturedly “It’s our O.W.L year and you’re worried about Quidditch. Typical” He laughed holding his hands up “What can I say, I want us to win” Leta just smiled to herself as she continued filling her plate.

“So Ladies, what are you wearing for the party tomorrow?” Blair groaned “Ugh! Do not ask me, I’ve been trying to plan it all summer, I bet I’ll end up borrowing an outfit off you guys” Florence snickered. “Yeah cause you don’t have any fashion sense B” Blair’s mouth dropped open before flicking some mash at Florence’s head “How dare you!, at least I didn’t wear a denim skirt, leggings and leg warmers on our first Hogsmeade trip” Blair said sipping her hot chocolate with a devious look in her eyes. Leta burst out laughing “Oh MY GOD! I forgot about that outfit, HAHAHAHAHA” Florence was irritated “Okay okay, that was out of pocket. Anyway, I am going to be wearing this gorgeous periwinkle blue silk slip dress” Florence flicked her hair back “If that doesn’t get Theo Nott to ask you out then I’ll ask you out” Blair said as she sliced up her chicken. Florence flushed pink “How many times do I have to tell you guys, Theo is NOT into me. Besides even if he was he wouldn’t do anything because of Draco” Leta turned to Florence with sad eyes “If Theo can’t see how amazing you are then it is his loss, do you hear me. You’re amazing, he should consider himself lucky you even talk, now…. Eat your greens”.

The rest of the meal was spent discussing the year ahead, no one was looking forward to O.W.Ls or the unspoken tension everyone seemed to feel since Cedric died. Just as Leta cleared her plate she received a piece of paper with neat handwriting on it that read ‘Miss Chadwick please meet me in my office promptly after the feast is over. P.s I am fond of Fizzing Whizbees. Professor Dumbledore.’

Leta stared at the note before looking at the staff table where Dumbledore observed her with a small nod of his head, Leta nodded back before slipping the note into her robes. “What was that?” Blair questioned, “Oh nothing, Professor Dumbledore wants me to see him in his office after the feast” Leta said nonchalantly. “What as in the headmaster, I don’t think he has ever spoken to me…. You’re not having an affair with him are you” Florence said cautiously watching Leta gagged on her drink “EW NO! Flo that’s gross do you really think I would do something like that?” Blair piped in “Well you do fancy a lot of 40 year old men L so I don’t think we would be surprised” Leta glanced wide eyed between the two “Yeah 40 not 400, Jesus Christ”.

Soon the feast was over and people had started heading to their dorms, Leta said goodbye to Florence and Blair telling them she would see them in their room and set off towards the Headmasters office. She could hear footsteps behind her so Leta turned and saw Blaise was there. “Not following me are you Zabini?” Leta smirked as he approached her, while he smiled “So what if I were Leta”, Leta turned and walked backwards with raised eyebrows “Then I’d tell you that it was creepy and no way to treat a respectable woman such as myself” Leta placed her hand on her heart dramatically. Blaise laughed in response “Correct me if I'm wrong but the Ravenclaw common room is that way” he questioned “and if I'm right the Slytherin common room is also that way”. 

“I’m going to the Headmasters office, what about you?”, “Woah Headmasters office on the first day, got to say Leta I’m loving this bad girl vibe you’re giving off this year, and as for me I’m doing some early prep for the p-a-r-t-y tomorrow” Leta smiled “Well I have to admit I am excited, the back to school and leavers ones are always the best of the year” Blaise nodded “Have to agree with you there… this is where I leave you fair maiden” He mocked as he bowed to Leta “Why thank you kind knight for accompanying me on my treacherous journeys across the castle” Blaise laughed “My pleasure Miss Chadwick, for what kind of man would I be if I let a young maiden such as yourself walk the dark paths alone, fair day'' Leta curtseyed before walking down the corridor “You looked really pretty today Leta” Blaise shouted after her, Leta face him and gasped dramatically as she turned the corner. The soft hum of his laughter in the distance following her and she reached Professor Dumbledore’s office.

“Fizzing Whizbees” Leta said quietly, she had never been to Dumbledore’s office and found herself really nervous, while she had some idea what this was going to be about, she was still apprehensive, considering the last time she and Dumbledore discussed this topic she ended up blowing her lid. The phoenix staircase began to spiral with Leta on it leading to her some big door which she assumed was his office. Leta knocked lightly when the doors swung open, she stepped in and was immediately met with a bright red Phoenix perched on a stick: the room was dark only lit by a bunch of candles. It was covered from ceiling to floor in art, some were portraits of past headmasters others were paintings of the castle. She was stroking the Phoenix when Professor Dumbledore spoke “He is majestic isn’t he” Leta turned to him “Yeah, he’s so content. Does he have a name” Dumbledore walked over to his chair and sat down “Yes, his name is Fawkes. There is a tale within my family that a Phoenix will come to any Dumbledore whenever they are in need. They are incredibly loyal pets, they can carry almost 3x their weight and their tears have healing powers” Leta nodded in amazement “Wow!, you’re a cool bird Fawkes” He squawked in response as if to say ‘why thank you’. 

Leta went and sat in the chair opposite Dumbledore, “Leta, I am sure you are wondering why I have called you here so soon after returning so forgive me for being blunt. I am afraid that with the return of Voldemort, Harry is in worse danger this year than ever before” Leta immediately shot up in her chair “What do you mean!” “I believe that Harry has some connection with Voldemort, and if he were to become aware of this connection he could use Harry as a vessel to spy on our plans” Leta was shocked “Harry and You know who are connected, how? Why?”. “I am not entirely sure how just yet but I believe that on that dreadful night Cedric Diggory was killed, Lord Voldemort used Harry’s blood to resurrect his human form” Leta’s head was spinning it was only the first day back and she could tell how the rest of the year was going to pan out. “So, I’m assuming you have something you want me to do” Dumbledore leaned back “This school year I am going to have to stay away from Harry, I’m concerned that Voldemort will use him to get to me and I cannot risk Harry’s life. I am asking you to keep an eye on him, to be a confident to him, you are already close to him so this should not be too hard, then we can meet at the end of every month to discuss what you have seen and if there is anything I should know” Leta thought about what he was asking her for a while, before she nodded “Okay, I’ll watch him but on one condition… We tell Harry about me and my nan at Christmas time, not summer. I’ve been back with him for one day and I cannot keep this from him, especially when he is going through so much already. Everyone calling him and you a liar. Please” Dumbledore sighed “Leta I have already expressed my concern with telling him before summer” Leta perked up again “I know what you said but Harry doesn’t go home and visit the Dursley’s anyway during the holidays so why can’t he know”.

Dumbledore sighed “You remind me a lot of your father, he too was stubborn beyond compare… Leave me time to consider your proposal” Leta smiled at the comment of her father but she felt a bit deflated that she didn’t get a straight answer from him, but decided against arguing further and nodded. “Also, while I am here can I get Regulus’ address so I can write to him and Padfoot while we are here” The headmaster nodded before writing down the address on a piece of parchment and handing it to her. “Be cautious what you write Leta, keep to nicknames the ministry is intercepting owls” They were in silence for a moment as Leta’s thought about what she was about to say.

“I will be careful…” Leta was facing the window staring at the silhouette of the black lake “do you know it’s been nearly 15 years since my parents went missing… I’ve been thinking about them a lot lately, with everything you told me over the summer, how could I not” Dumbledore remained in silence as Leta continued “sometimes I think it would have been easier for them to have died so at least then I wouldn’t spend everyday wondering where they were, why they haven't come back, or if they are even alive… it’s exhausting” Leta turned to walk over to the door ready to leave the office when Professor Dumbledore spoke “do you believe they are alive?” Leta stopped and stared at the door in front of her unsure of what to say, she thought about it for a moment, closing her eyes and she felt a tug inside her as if she already knew the answer. Leta turned back around to face him “I do, I don’t know how I know but when I think of them I don’t feel grief or a sense of loss… It feels like they are relying on me, like of all the people in the world, I am the only person who can find them. I don’t know where I have to begin but finding out as much about them as I can is a good place to start, hopefully Regulus can help me with that.” Dumbledore stared at Leta for a moment, as if he was trying to work her out before he smiled . “Goodnight Leta” “Goodnight Headmaster” And with that Leta left his office and headed back to her dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Leta is finally back at Hogwarts!!, the next chapter has been one I was most excited to write, hopefully you guys will enjoy it :)). In the meantime what kind of chapters do you guys wanna see, I'm going to refrain from doing too many day to day school scenes because it'll get boring and I want to move the story along as quick as I can purely because I have some exciting chapters in store. But is there any particular moments with characters or perhaps see Leta interact with someone I haven't wrote about yet. Also, once I finish this book I plan on writing some stories on the OC characters I have introduced so there is definitely a lot to look forward to. :)))


	19. chapter eighteen: parties i

**Friday 1st September, 1995**

Leta slowly walked back to her dorm room, in any circumstance she would rush back, the castle at night always did freak her out. The dark hallways filled with secrets coupled with the weird noises that no one ever really could figure out where it came from, the pending doom of Peeves spotting you out of bed and alerting Filch, who somehow managed to get all around the castle in a matter of seconds. As Leta wandered the halls staring at the ceiling she felt her mind working ten to the dozen at what was looking to be one of the most stressful years yet; something that was seemingly hard to top, but being friends with Harry Potter proved that wrong every year. It was only the first day back and she already felt sick with worry, Voldemort’s return was frightening enough but now knowing that Harry is going to have to face him at some point made Leta want to grab her cousin and lock him in a cupboard somewhere and never let him leave. Anything to keep him safe. To make matters worse she could not talk to anyone about it besides Dumbledore, she had contemplated filling Hermione in but she knew that she would say something wise about lying and how it would damage my soul or something. She could always tell Dean, he would never say anything to anyone but this was bigger than family secrets.

Leta groaned and rubbed her head feeling the onset of a headache, as she stood outside the Ravenclaw common room, she was surprised that she hadn’t run into any teachers or prefects on duty. She silently prayed the eagle would give her an easy riddle, she really didn’t want to get stuck outside the common room on the first night. Leta lifted the golden knocker and banged it once “Tut tut tut, out of bed after hours” Leta sighed “I was asked to speak to the Headmaster” “Fine, what has an eye but cannot see?” Leta slumped in relief, she had overhead one of the 3rd years answer this one when she was a first year. “A needle”. The door swung open and Leta walked in, she breathed in the air, she didn’t know what it was but the common room always had a distinct smell. The Gryffindor one smelled like a bonfire and chocolate courtesy of a prank someone played around 40 years ago whereas the Ravenclaw one smelled of books, fresh air and something else. It smelt entirely like home. 

Choosing to admire the common room tomorrow morning Leta trudged her way up to her dorm room ready to fall into a deep sleep the second her head hit the pillow. She swung the door to her room open and found Florence and Blair perched on their beds having a conversation, clearly waiting for her to get back, while their other roommate Padma was unpacking and hanging her posters up. “Oh my god finally, what did Dumbledore want” Florence asked while Blair put on her most serious face “a quick shag?” Leta snorted as Florence faced morphed into disgust “WHAT!” Leta flopped onto her bed “Yeah didn’t she tell you she is having a secret love affair with Dumbledore” Leta launched one of her pillows at Blairs head “Shut up, you know she will believe that. I am NOT doing anything with Dumbledore besides a nice chat about Harry”. Florence and Blair exchanged looks “What about Harry”. Leta fiddled with her fingertips “He wants me to keep an eye on him, after everything last year and what the Daily Prophet has been saying about him. Dumbledore is concerned, but he doesn’t want to watch over Harry cause he think that’ll make him worried” 

Padma turned around and looked at Leta “About what happened on the train Leta, I don’t agree with Seamus” Leta nodded “It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize I shouldn’t have blown up at you all like that Seamus was the one running his mouth” Padma smiled before returning to what she was doing. “Train, what happened on the train?” Leta coughed while she sorted her things out “I may or may not have punched Seamus in the nose and may or may not have possibly, maybe just broken it” Leta looked at her friends before quickly walking into the bathroom. “YOU WHAT” They both said in unison following her into the bathroom, Leta was nervously fidgeting with her bath robe “He was making comments about Harry and the Daily Prophet… and then said if he wanted attention using his dead parents was getting old” Leta sat on top of the toilet, Florence’s mouth dropped open and Blair’s hand flew to her mouth “That little shit” Florence shook her head “I can’t believe Seamus would say something like that.” Leta sat at the end of her bed “Yep… look can we not talk about it anymore, I am sure the whole school will hear about it tomorrow… anyway summer, how was all of your summers?”

Florence shifted nervously in her seat and cleared her throat “Over the summer my parents had a lot of… visitors. They all looked- they looked like they worked for you know who. It’s no secret my Dad used to be one of his best men, but to bring them in our house” Florence shook her head “It’s only a matter of time before Draco..” Her voice broke, Blair and Leta got up from their bed and engulfed her in a three way hug. “It’s okay Flo, we won’t let anything happen to you or Draco” Blair rubbed her back soothingly “Everything will be okay”, Florence wiped away her tears before pulling back. “I don’t know about you guys but I am tired” Leta laughed “Amen to that, how about we talk about summer tomorrow”. They murmured their agreements before slipping into their beds and as Leta hoped, the second her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

**Saturday 2nd September, 1995**

Leta was beyond glad this year their return to school fell on a Friday because it meant they could have their back to school party over the weekend rather than wait a whole week for the opportunity. They were the year group that was in charge of planning the party this year. Every house had its own role to play, Slytherins’ always hosted because their common room was in the dungeons so the noise couldn’t be heard from around the castle, Ravenclaw’s were in charge of protective enchantments around the corridors leading to the common room, simple silencing charms so the teachers don’t have anything to suspect. Hufflepuffs were in charge of the snacks, their common room was rumoured to be near the kitchens so it seemed the best idea and Gryffindor was in charge of alcohol and music, none of the other houses would admit but Gryffindor’s always knew the right songs to play at the parties. This year Lee Jordan was the DJ so it was inevitably going to be a good night.

Florence and Leta were sat in the Great Hall eating their breakfast, it was only ever them in the mornings because they could never drag Blair out of bed on time, so it became a routine for them to eat in the Hall then bring her some food when she decided to wake up. “How are you feeling after last night?” Leta said as she began buttering her toast “I’m okay, It’s something I am going to have to get used to. You know how it’s been like this ever since I got sorted into Ravenclaw, It’s like my Dad forgets he has a daughter. My mother always tells me I should be patient with him but there are only so many times I can sit at the table and hear him make snide remarks about how great Draco is, and how proud he is to have a pureblood son. I am so sick of it, my mother and Draco are the only things stopping me from leaving the family and being disowned” Florence angrily munched on her cereal while Leta gave her a sympathetic smile “I am sorry Florence, I can’t even begin to imagine how shit it is, but you know if you ever need somewhere to stay or a place to hide out for the summer, you are more than welcome to stay with me and Nan, she loves you and so do I” She gave her a sideward hug before reaching over for a glass of orange juice.

“What enchantments do you have to do for the party” Florence said in a low voice, conscious of some first years close by, Leta shrugged “I don’t know I think I am on silencing charms as usual, but it shouldn’t take me too long I’ll probably cast them on my way to the Gryffindor common room later. What about you?” Florence slumped slightly “I forgot you were getting ready with Hermione and Ginny, are you sure I can’t persuade you to stay with us and get ready” She batted her eyelashes and stuck her bottom lip out, Leta laughed “Enough you, you know you and Blair are always welcome to join us there” Florence huffed “Yeah but Hermione and Ginny are your friends, it would be awkward if me and Blair came along” Leta drank the remains of her juice before answering “It would not, you are all my friends, you would be surprised at how much you all have in common. Ginny loves Quidditch so I know she would get on great with Blair and Hermione cares about freeing house elves just as much as you do” “Leta we can’t it would be so weird.. besides we aren’t even allowed in the Gryffindor common room” Leta rolled her eyes “Oh and I am… look, you and Blair are coming to get ready with me and the girls, end of”.

Florence crossed her arms and sat in silence for a moment before saying “Fine”, just as they were finishing up their breakfast, Dean sat down next to Leta. “Hi Leta, Good morning Florence” Leta turned and smiled while Florence's’ eyes darted between them “Am I missing something?” Florence pointed between the two, they both laughed in response “Me and Leta are the best of buds now” Dean said wrapping his arm around Leta’s neck making her cheeks go pink. This was the first time they had properly touched one another since they kissed on the beach. “You… and Leta. Friends…” Leta smiled “If you keep your mouth open like that you are going to catch flies” she said reaching and closing Florence’s mouth, just as she did she burst out laughing “OH HAHA WAIT TIL BLAIR HEARS”. Leta and Dean exchanged funny glances “So are you girls going to the party tonight?” Leta nodded “Yeah, what time are you going?” Dean shrugged “I don’t know if I am going with Seamus anymore, so I might end up going with Harry, Ron and Neville so about 9ish” “Cool, well I am sure we will see you there.” Dean nodded before standing up “Oh Dean before you go, was everything alright with Harry last night, no one gave him any grief right?” Dean scratched the back of his neck “He and Seamus got into it again in the common room and then our dorm. It was very awkward but me and Ron didn’t let it get out of er- hand”.

“Okay, I never thanked you by the way. For sticking up for me on the train, I know Seamus is your friend and I-” Dean shook his head and placed his hand on Leta's’ arm “Leta it’s fine, Seamus was out of order. You’d do the same for me.” Leta gave him a soft smile before saying goodbye. When she turned around Florence was sat grinning like a Cheshire cat “And what are you smiling about?” Leta said as she stood up from the table, wrapping Blair’s food and began walking out of the Hall with Florence in hot pursuit. “You and Dean TOTALLY have the hots for each other. Don’t you?” Leta furrowed her eyebrows “Oh give over, we are just friendly” Florence scoffed “Yeah after spending pretty much your whole lives despising one another. Admit it you have a massive crush on him don’t you?” Leta batted her away but Florence would not give in. The rest of their walk back to the common room was spent with Florence pestering Leta with questions, and as soon as they entered the common room she sprinted off to their dorm to tell Blair everything about Leta and Dean’s interaction. Leta was too slow but as she was climbing the stairs she heard a loud “WHAT!” and she knew she was not getting away with saying nothing. No longer taking the stairs two at a time, she plodded her way up until she was standing in her doorway, with a dishevelled Blair standing at the foot of her bed and a satisfied Florence sitting innocently on her own.

“You and Dean Thomas” Leta groaned as she closed the door and chucked Blair her breakfast “You’re dating Dean Thomas” Throwing the duvet off Leta stared at Florence “What did you even say to her.. No, I am not dating Dean Thomas. Yes we are friends, over the summer both of us were feeling lonely, he was missing Seamus and I was missing you guys. My Nan and his Mum are friendly and we ended up hanging out, believe me I was just as surprised as you” Florence narrowed her eyes “I don’t believe it, the way you guys were smiling and how he held your arm before he left. That is not very friendly. That my friend is flirting” Pleased with her deduction Florence leaned back in the chair with a smug look on her face. “Proud are we.. thank you Sherlock Holmes for that fascinating theory. Look all he did was look out for me on the train, that was all. Over the summer something happened to us while we were in town, he got really badly beaten up and these freaks made me watch. Ever since then we have both been a bit protective of one another.. That’s all” Blair could sense that whatever had happened Leta wasn’t up to sharing, out of all her friends she was the most open about her life, choosing to share every excruciating detail. So for her to not tell them about it meant she wanted to forget. Florence and Blair agreed to leave it for now but vowed to grill her on Dean another time.

“Right now we have that sorted, you two need to pack your overnight bags” Blair looked at Florence confused, “Why?” “Because you are coming with me to get ready in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Ginny” Blair clapped excitedly “Yay! More clothes to choose from” earning a glare from Florence “Flo if you are worried they won’t like you then you’re insane, how couldn’t anyone like this adorable face” Leta said in a baby voice while squishing Florence's face in her hand. “Get off me you heathen. But if it gets awkward then I am leaving” Leta clapped her hands together “Great”. The three girls spent the rest of morning decorating their room and deciding Blair’s outfits, they told each other anecdotes from over the summer, like how Blair had gone to a party at one of her friends house back home and had made out with this really cute boy in the year above, it was always nice being able to catch up on everything after being forced to be without one another over the summer. Florence’s parents wouldn’t approve of her being friends with muggleborns and half bloods so she told them she was in a dorm with only purebloods witches, Blair’s mum is allergic to owls so she couldn’t send or receive letters unless they were from the postman, but somehow by the end of the year they always forgot to exchange addresses. The clock ticked by and it was nearly time for the girls to go to Gryffindor tower.

“Okay are you two ready?” Leta called as she stood at the door ready to leave with the bag she put together earlier full of everything they might need. She had not chosen an outfit yet, she wanted Ginny and Hermione’s opinion as well so she had packed two complete outfits and a few tops and bottoms in case she did not like either. She knew that Lavender and Parvati were getting ready with Padma in their dorm which meant Leta, Blair and Florence could stay in Hermione’s dorm with Ginny. When the girls had left the dorm it was 7pm but the walk from Ravenclaw tower to Gryffindor tower was longer than they had anticipated, on the way Leta had to cast her enchantments, while Blair and Florence stood watch; by the time they eventually arrived outside ‘The Fat Lady’s’ portrait she guessed it was around 7:30 pm. Ginny had given her the password earlier in passing, so they spoke ‘Mimbulus Mimbletonia’ and the door opened, leaving a very unimpressed ‘Fat Lady’ who was muttering about them being Ravenclaws and entering the Gryffindor common room.

The party started in about an hour and a half, but people didn’t usually show up until around 9:30pm which in the grand scheme of things, did not give them that much time at all. She enjoyed the Gryffindor common room, it was warm and colourful and people were always sprawled on the sofas with their friends; Leta had been sneaking into the tower for so long that people had come accustomed to her presence only a few first years seemed confused as to why three Ravenclaws was there. Walking towards the girls dormitories they spotted Neville sitting in the corner with Dean and Seamus playing some card game with a few glasses of what looked like fire whiskey in front of them, Leta and Dean still hadn’t spoken about the kiss and despite this morning's friendliness there was some unwanted tension between them. Leta desperately wanted to figure out what was going through Dean’s head so she could act accordingly, she was going to use the party to find out what he thought about it, she would try and get one of the girls to get him a bit tipsy, allowing Leta the chance to ask him how he felt about it and then they could either forget it happened or maybe make things a bit clearer between them. Neville looked up and waved at the three girls beckoning them over, she had not planned on talking to them but she didn’t want to be rude. Dean noticed her walking over and his cheeks went pink, like when they were sitting in the car squished together on their way to London. _God this is so beyond awkward._ “Hello boys”.

“Alright” “Hi Leta, Hi Florence, Hi Blair” “I assume I will be seeing you at the party later Neville” He nodded happily, Leta nodded to herself choosing not to acknowledge Seamus at all, she had no idea what to say next, racking her brain for some kind of response, when Florence stepped in “I don’t suppose any of you know who is bringing the alcohol do you?” The boys all shook their heads, before things started to get awkward they all said their goodbyes leaving Florence, Leta and Blair to make the climb to Hermione’s dorm.

As Leta swung the bedroom door open she was met with screams from both Ginny and Hermione “Hello!!, Leta stepped into the room “You guys know Florence and Blair right?” Ginny nodded “You’re on the quidditch team right?” Blair nodded “Yeah, are you trying out this year” Ginny smiled “Yeah hopefully if I am good enough” Leta scoffed “If Harry doesn’t put you on the team then I will make him” Florence stood uncomfortably in the doorway while Hermione fidgeted by her bed. Leta smiled at the two before she pulled out a bottle of vodka from her bag, she had managed to buy it from the dodgy corner shop before leaving Rye. “Well there is plenty more where this came from and, I am afraid that I cannot get drunk alone, that would be way too sad for an almost 16 year old to do so come on let's all have a toast” Hermione groaned again not being a big drinker “Leta I am positive that I do not want to get too drunk, I want to get a good seat in the library tomorrow otherwise the sixth ye…” “ah ah ahh, none of that tonight Hermione. We have one of the most stressful years ahead of us and I intend to party as much as I can for as long as I can before it starts to become unacceptable” Leta said plopping on the bed. Blair had made herself comfortable on the floor while Florence began pouring drinks for everyone. After everyone had a glass in their hand Hermione begrudgingly accepted.

“Okay.. but I am not drinking loads, I really need to get a good spot in the Library tomorrow” Leta groaned, throwing a pillow at Hermione’s head. They all had vodka mixed with lemonade or coke, “Gin as this is your first time attending a Hogwarts party, I think you should say the toast” Ginny stood up as they all raised their glasses “To us, the start of many parties this year and to new friends” Leta smiled “HERE HERE” They clinked their glasses before downing the drinks and shuddering after. “Yuck… that is disgusting” Ginny exclaimed, Leta laughed at the look of distaste on Ginny’s face. “Better get used to that my friend, the night is still young”

The clock read 8 pm and there was still so much to do, while Leta, Florence and Blair were cleaning their room, Ginny and Hermione had used the time to shower and wash their hair leaving them all a bit behind when getting ready, which also delayed Hermione and Ginny because Leta was supposed to be doing their hair and makeup. “Okay let me have a quick 5 minute shower Flo, I just need to wash my hair and then you two can use the bathroom. Someone put some music on, I’ll leave the door open so I can still talk to you guys” Blair had already begun getting ready, she still had to decide an outfit so she rifled through the spare clothing Leta had brought along with some of her own. Ginny made a beeline for the speaker on the bed and she started playing some songs. The shower started running while Leta grabbed her towel and ventured into the bathroom, she had to shout over the water, “Do you guys know what you are wearing!” Ginny shouted “No!” while Hermione shouted “Yes!” “I have some idea but I have a few extra options in my bag, I also brought some extra pieces in case one of you did not know either.” Florence was still feeling a bit shy so she decided to busy herself with helping Blair when Ginny came over, “You are Draco’s sister right?” Florence nodded “Yes unfortunately” Ginny nodded to herself before she continued “if it makes you feel any better I have 6 older brothers who are all a pain” Florence smiled gratefully “Now that, does sound stressful” that is when Hermione joined the conversation “You’re telling me, whenever I stay round the Weasley’s none of them have any idea how to knock, they could walk in without any notice.” Ginny started laughing “It’s true, I have no privacy”

Blair laid out a few possible outfits while she listened, “Wait, Weasley- you’re not Fred and George’s little sister?” Florence looked at Blair dumbfounded “Blair, are you being serious, they all have flaming red hair and the last name Weasley… Of course they are related” Blair threw her hands in the air “Hey, I just never put the pieces together until now” Florence rolled her eyes good naturedly while Hermione and Ginny laughed at them. The four of them make small talk while they picked out outfits for Blair and Ginny, when Hermione looked at the bathroom “Wait Leta did you bring the straighteners!” “Yeah, they should be in my bag. Do you mind putting them on so they are ready!” Soon after the shower stopped and Leta emerged with a towel wrapped around her. She closed the door so she could dry herself off and put on her underwear before putting her dressing gown on and walking back into the bedroom.

Ginny had let Hermione put a song on, so naturally her favourite song ‘ _Ophelia’_ by The Lumineers was playing, Hermione was gracefully dancing around the room, Ginny was pouring another glass of Vodka lemonade for them, Florence was in the shower and Blair was fretting over hairstyles. Leta began laying out the clothes she brought. “Okay so these are the options. This gorgeous green dress, zebra flared trousers with this bralette. I also brought, this leather skirt, my white corset top and this floral milkmaid top” Leta took a step back with a finger in between her teeth, while Ginny and Hermione deliberated. Ginny nodded before they turned to Leta “Definitely the green dress, you will have the boys with their tongues on the floor” Leta chuckled winking “We will all have their tongues on the floor. Come show me your outfits”

Hermione held up a white with blue flowers dress which would accentuate her body, something Hermione usually liked to hide “HERMIONE… you my friend are going to have everyone at the party mesmerised” Ginny agreed “If Ron does not ask you out on the spot then I will” they all started laughing sipping on their drinks “What about you” Leta questioned Ginny, who went over to her station picking up a red corset top with a mesh like material and black mom jeans. “Nope, you are not wearing jeans, here wear this” Leta handed Ginny her leather skirt “You have legs for days, and while I LOVE the outfit I think the skirt will be a nice change” Ginny eyed the skirt in her hand before huffing “I need to shave my legs, do you have a spare razor H, I do not want to go back to my dorm” Hermione showed Ginny where she kept her toiletries, Leta drank the rest of her drink before pouring another, she started to feel her stomach heat up. “Okay B what is the damage?” Blair stood up slightly harassed, “Well I have this pair of pink cargo trousers with this purple fuzzy cardigan, or I have this floral dress” Blair dragged her hand over her face, Leta eyed both outfits and held up the floral one “What do you guys think of this dress” Hermione and Ginny nodded approvingly, so Leta handed Blair the dress “Think we have found your weapon B” Blair turned her head slightly before agreeing and downing her drink. 

Soon after Florence left the bathroom and everyone began to get ready, Hermione threw a pillow onto the floor in front of Leta crossing her legs and pouring herself a new drink “Oh wait, my parents got me these reusable straws, we won't smudge our lipstick that way” Hermione stuck a straw in each of their cups before returning to her seat. “Right, do you know what kind of look you want?” Hermione shook her head “Okay, do you trust me to just do whatever” Hermione nodded “If you think it’ll be cute, you are the expert” Leta laughed before sipping her drink and arranging the makeup next to her. Ginny emerged from the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed and began moisturising her legs, “Gin can you pass me that black bag” Ginny reached over and chucked the bag to Leta. “Neither of you can look at your makeup until we are all ready” They were all singing the words to ‘ _Honey Honey’_ from Mamma Mia “What songs do you think they will play?” Ginny asked as the song ended, Hermione refrained from speaking while Leta began blending the BB cream she used into her skin, Blair spoke first “Well I hear Lee Jordan is the Dj this year, and he has really good taste in music, but you can always ask him to play specific songs” Leta had finished doing Hermione’s face makeup and was closing the lid on the cream, she was about to start Hermione’s eyeshadow. “Florence what makeup are you doing” Leta looked over to her and found she was about 1 inch from the mirror and was putting on blue eyeliner, knowing how delicate this procedure was Leta stayed quiet.

They all worked in amicable silence singing the odd lyric every now and then, Ginny had moved onto the pillow and had asked if Blair and Florence had partners, “Blair here has a crush on someone but is sworn to secrecy and we haven’t figured out who it is yet. All we know is they started seeing each other last year right?” Blair was blushing furiously “You know I am not saying anything” Ginny nodded “Very mysterious, what about you Florence?” Florence shook her head “Nope, no boyfriend for me” Blair sighed “She has her eyes on someone but is convinced it isn’t meant to be” Ginny nodded “Well, at least you guys have boys interested in you. None of the boys in my year even look at me, they are all afraid that my brothers will beat them up or something.” Leta squeezed Ginny’s cheeks “Well all of that is about to change mon cherie, Fred and George are gonna have a fit by the time I am finished with you. Now close your eyes and let me do your makeup” The next 10 minutes were spent gossiping about everyone. “There. c'est magnifique” Leta said eyeing Ginny “Are you French now?” Leta nodded “Oui, Mademoiselle” Ginny laughed standing up. “Okay let me do my makeup quickly then I can do your hair. What time is it?” Leta had already decided she was going to do a green graphic eyeshadow look but she had no idea about what hairstyle she was going to do. Blair checked the clock “9:30, we better hurry up we don’t want to be late” Florence sipped her drink “We won’t be late, everyone else is simply too early”. 

Everyone was putting their final touches on their outfits, Hermione had decided on some braids leading into a clip at the back of her head with some curly pieces, rather than straighten her hair. Ginny decided on pin straight hair which was easy enough considering her hair was already fairly straight, Florence opted for a sleek low bun that made her bone structure sharp, Blair wore her hair natural and curly. Leta began straightening pieces of Ginny’s hair that had small kinks before securing her front pieces back behind her ear with bobby pins. While Ginny changed Leta began working on Hermione’s hair. “What do you think I should do with my hair?” “I think you should keep it natural, maybe braid a few random pieces”. Leta thought about it in her head for a second trying to imagine what it would look like “You know what that sounds really good, thanks Hermy” Hermione scoffed “I hate that nickname… are you nervous.” Leta frowned “Nervous, why do I have to be nervous?” “We will be walking in when everyone is basically there” Leta shrugged “I don’t mind it, means everyone will be watching us as we walk in like in those movies. And as for the nickname i think it is cute” Blair and Florence were tidying their beds so that when they came back later they could go straight to bed. The door for the bathroom opened; Ginny walked out Hermione, Blair, Florence and Leta’s jaw all hit the floor and in unison screamed “OH MY GOD! GINNY” then their synchronized speech fell apart as they both started dousing her in compliments “YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL” “YOUR BROTHERS ARE GONNA HAVE A FIT” Ginny was blushing but her demeanour visibly changed, she was no longer a shy timid girl, she was confident and she wore it well. 

Ginny smoothed out her outfit “Okay hurry up I want to see what I look like '' Leta and Hermione laughed rushing over to the three of them, they all admired their reflections, showering each other in compliments, “Leta this makeup is so good” “Yeah I agree we look hot” Leta wrapped her arms around them “Ladies the night is young, come on chug the rest of your drinks, we can get a photo then go'' They drank the remnants of their glasses as Hermione set up the camera, bewitching it to take the picture itself when they said cheese. With wide smiles, the five of them began laughing as the camera snapped, when the photo came out Leta put the photo on her bed for the night, they would see what it looked like tomorrow. They left the dorm and made their way to the party.

All five of them stood outside the Slytherin common room, they could not hear any music thanks to the Ravenclaws protective charms, but there were a few couples dotted near the door all aggressively making out. Leta turned to the girls “You guys ready. Remember you guys look fit, be confident even if it is for 5 seconds. Yes people will be staring but that is because we look stunning” Ginny, Blair and Hermione shared a nervous glance, they did not have the same confident aura Leta and Florence had, but they were willing to put on a show, they shook their head tilting their chins up slightly as they said the password. The portrait moved aside.

**INSIDE THE PARTY POV**

The room was buzzing with noise, there was the faint smell of sweat and alcohol that would only amplify as the night drew on, the lights were flashing with the beat of the music creating their own drunken haze. In the centre of the room there were people dancing to J.Cole ‘ _ Work it out’  _ which was drawing to a close. Harry, Ron, Dean and Neville stood watching the party rage on in front of them, they were all holding plastic cups of fire whiskey, some of the muggleborn kids had managed to bring some muggle alcohol, but the fire whiskey was stronger. The boys stood huddled, unsure of what to do, they never really danced until they were drunk, but the wait was excruciating; they would just stand on the outskirts of the room and watch people. Harry leaned into the group he had to shout over the music “Did the girls tell any of you if they were actually coming” Neville nodded “Yeah Leta said they were, maybe they are lost?” Dean looked around the room for Leta, in case she had slipped in and was just avoiding them, he wanted to speak to her about the night at the beach but not until he had his Dutch courage, instinctively took a gulp of his drink. 

The song started to change, the lights dimming as it did.  **{START PLAYING DESPERADO BY RIHANNA}** Without realising all the boys glanced at the portrait door which widened as the lights went down, there were flashes of green, white, blue, pink and red, the lights were pulsing with the song. The room fell silent, all conversations had stopped as everyone turned to stare in the same direction, the group of people in the middle parted as the girls walked through, realisation dawned on everyone's faces as the lights returned the music playing on. Leta, Ginny, Blair, Florence and Hermione were at the centre of the room's attention, each and every person captivated. Their walks were in sync, their faces confident, their chins in the air. As they walked past people near them were left behind shocked faces and jaws on the floor.

They stopped in the middle of the room, the song launching into the chorus again, Leta sifted through the room when her eyes met Dean’s, she raised an eyebrow not being able to decipher his expression yet, leaning her head back to talk to the girls, they all turned to look in the direction, Leta pointed before they began to walk over to the boys, all eyes still on them. When they reached them they all wore very different expressions Neville was smiling wildly he looked almost in awe, he was the first to speak “YOU GUYS LOOKS INCREDIBLE” They all gave him wide grins in return “Thank you Neville, you look very handsome yourself” Hermione exclaimed to which he blushed slightly. Leta looked at the others, Harry’s lips were parted slightly, his gaze on Ginny, Ron wore mixed expressions of stress and lust as his eyes darted between Ginny and Hermione. Dean’s eyes were focused solely on Leta, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Leta was in the mood to play devil’s advocate, “Well if you guys are gonna stand in silence we are gonna go party” They all turned away from the boys and towards the drinks table, Dean stared at her back as she walked away thinking back to the backless dress she wore to the beach. Leta burst into an excited ramble “You guys did amazing, like truly amazing. By the end of the night you will have boys eating out the palm of your hands.” Hermione giggled as she sipped her drink “Did you see Ron’s face as he looked between me and Gin”, Blair turned to Florence “Theo is totally checking you out right now Flo” Florence blushed and turned to look making eye contact with Theo who quickly averted his eyes. They all started laughing, gulping down their drinks, their haze from earlier fading. 

Leta was pouring herself another drink when she felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulder, she was about to knee them when she realised it was Fred “Well hello to you too” Leta removed his arms “are you not gonna say hello to Florence, Blair, Hermione and your sister” Fred turned to say a quick hello when his eyes widened and he took another look. His mouth widened his finger pointing between Hermione before settling on Ginny “WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES” Ginny looked down at her clothes “They are here what do you mean” Fred shook his head dragging Ginny with him onto the dance floor to find George, the others hurried after them just about making out what George had just said which was along the lines “WHAT THE FUC-” Leta put her hand on the twins shoulder “Hey, come on now stop being mean. Your sister looks beautiful and you are yelling at her.” Fred and George both stared at Leta with a betrayed look “BECAUSE SHE IS 14” Leta swatted them away “Enough! You were both doing worse things when you were 14 so unless you want everyone to know about what I caught you guys doing in the broom shed at the Burrow then I suggest you say something nice to Ginny and stop being overprotective” Fred and George frowned unhappy where this conversation had headed before they mumbled compliments and stalked back to their dates. Ginny quickly stood next to Leta and Hermione “Thank you L, remind me to get you to tell me what they were doing but in the meantime Michael Corner is staring this way, so I’m gonna go say Hi” She said her goodbyes before disappearing into the sea of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a second part :) I didn't want to make this chapter too long.


	20. chapter nineteen: late night swim

Just as Ginny left the song changed to ‘ _Maneater’_ by Nelly Furtado, Leta squealed as she finished her drink, Hermione finished hers before Leta dragged her onto the dance floor, Blair and Florence in hot pursuit. The drinks from earlier combined with the ones they had now had made them all tipsy, everything was blurring together. The four of them stood close to one another dancing in the middle of the room, their backs were pressed together as they flipped their hair to the side singing ‘SHE'S A MANEATER MAKE YOU WORK HARD MAKE YOU SPEND HARD MAKE YOU WANT ALL HER LOVE’, boys around the room were all staring at them Hermione leaned her head back on Leta’s shoulder. The four girls swapped places Hermione now with Blair and Leta with Florence, Blair wrapped her hands around Hermione’s neck bringing her closer, their faces inches from one another as they swayed to the beat of the music. Leta looked at the two of them and giggled “Well i guess they’re getting on well” Florence laughed loudly before looking behind Leta’s ear and seeing Dean, Ron and Harry staring with dazed expressions. 

“I think we have an audience L” Florence spun them so Leta could see their expression, she laughed into Florence’s ear before pulling back, Leta looked behind Florence and saw Theo Nott staring intently at them “And now we have an audience you might like'', Florence turned around and saw Theo staring at her with a lustful look in his eye. Leta leaned in “Go talk to him, go on I’ll be fine. If I see your brother I will keep him away”. Florence looked at Leta silently saying thank you before walking over to her childhood crush.

Leta looked at Blair and Hermione who were now staring intently into one another's eyes, Leta cocked her head to the side muttering to herself “Well, I definitely did not expect that” She looked at the boys noticing they all looked drunk, and walked over to them, grabbing herself a drink along the way. Leta cleared her throat when she reached them before shouting “Do you guys wanna come dance with me, or are you gonna stand here like lemons the whole night!” None of them answered, they all just nodded. Harry, Ron, Dean and Neville followed Leta onto the dance floor, for a moment they all awkwardly stood there not knowing what to do when Leta laughed, she grabbed their hands one after the other and began forcing them to dance, soon enough they were all laughing spinning each other around dramatically. 

Leta remembered she brought the camera so she passed it to Dean who eyed it, Leta gestured for him to lean down, she spoke into his ear her lips grazing them “Take the picture your the tallest” Dean pulled away the same expression on his face as the night of the beach. Desire. He pulled the camera in front of them Leta squeezed into his side, his free hand snaking around her waist, the others squeezed in, all with drunken smiles on their face, the photo came out and Dean slipped it into the camera case so it didn’t get damaged. Dean gestured if Leta wanted a refill to which she nodded, Leta turned to Harry, Ron and Neville and carried on dancing. She grabbed Harry’s hand and began dancing with him ballroom style to ‘ _Toxic’_ by Britney Spears. They were laughing so much, Leta had to hunch over Harry’s shoulder which is when she saw Ron staring at Hermione who had just pulled away from Blair laughing. 

Blair and Hermione walked over to the group smiling, Hermione lazily wrapped her arms around Harry and Ron pressing a kiss to both of their cheeks; at the same time Dean re-joined the group his hand ladened with drinks, he passed them to Ron and Hermione who were slightly leaning on one another, then to Leta and Harry. Blair came and stood next to Leta “Where’s Flo” Leta smiled before pointing at Florence and Theo who were very close to one another laughing, Blair widened her eyes “You’re joking, I bet she is loving that” Leta smiled “I am happy for her, but if you see Draco I said we would keep him away from them” Blair nodded before she stared into the crowd, her eyes flickering with desire “Would you excuse me, I have some unfinished business to attend to” Leta looked in the direction Blair was looking, a line appearing on her forehead before she nodded watching as Blair walked into the crowd. Dean turned to Leta the corner of his mouth turned up, now that their friends had dispersed they were going to have to confront the kiss, both finishing their drinks in record time when the song changed to ‘ _Say It Right’_ by Nelly Furtado, everyone began pairing off leaving Leta and Dean no choice. 

As they held each other swaying to the music Leta began trying to form a sentence when Dean beat her to it “you look beautiful” Leta glanced up at him a look of adoration brightening her face “About the beach” Dean had a flush creep up his neck, as he spluttered on his drink. Leta hummed softly “My sentiments exactly” Dean met her eyes and his eyes crinkled at the corners. “Let’s dance” Leta nodded softly as she reached her arms up around his neck, she inhaled his sweet smell, wanting to savour the moment in her memory. She rested her head on his shoulder as they slowly danced with one another, swaying gently as if they were both made of glass, scared of shattering the moment; Leta pulled away her eyes meeting Dean's. It was like the music had been turned down, a soft ring in their ears as their eyes flickered over the others' faces; Leta became intensely aware of Dean’s hot breath fanning over her face. Dean ran his hand from Leta’s waist up to her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb, Leta closed her eyes. Dean’s voice was quiet in comparison to the music but Leta could hear him perfectly “What are we doing?” Leta’s eyes flickered open, her expression softening “Dancing I think”, Dean chuckled as Leta gave him a lopsided grin “You really are something else”. Leta flushed “Well I do try” Dean tucked some of her hair behind her ear, making Leta’s eyelashes fluttered “I don’t think this is what friends do Dean” “And we are ordinary friends? I mean we hated each other not too long ago”. Leta pulled back from Dean’s touch “I don’t know what you want me to say-”, Ron stumbled over interrupting “Leta.. can you come… and get me a drink?”

Leta looked at Dean, her lips pressed together in a hard line “Sure.. Ron” As she walked away Leta sent Dean a look of apology before guiding Ron to the drinks table. Leta sighed as she poured Ron a glass of water “Here, drink two glasses of this and then you can carry on drinking” Ron nodded overenthusiastically. Leta began pouring her own drink when she felt someone standing close behind her, she turned her head slightly. “Alright Blaise” “Leta, I must say you look exquisite” Leta shot him a puzzled expression before smiling “Thank you, not too bad yourself” Leta began mixing her drink before pouring Ron another glass of water and handing it to him. “Where are your friends” Leta glanced up at him, he shrugged “Hooking up with people” Leta nodded in understanding “Ah, and you didn’t want to, I'm guessing” Blaise snickered. “No I most definitely do not” He took a sip of his drink and for some reason Leta felt sad for him “You can come dance with us.. Only if you want of course” Blaise looked into the crowd “No I’m okay I don't need your friends calling me a snake or something” Leta rolled her eyes grabbing Ron and Blaise’s hand dragging them back over to the group despite his protests.

When they got back to the group everyone had re-joined along with their respective dance partner including the twins. “None of you be mean or i’ll jinx your balls off” Leta said her face hardening, narrowing her eyes on all the boys before turning to Blaise with a cheeky grin “See'' It took awhile for everyone to loosen up again but eventually they were all dancing to ‘ _Jumpman’_ by Drake together and about an hours later, Hermione and Leta excused themselves to go to the bathroom. The damage was not bad at all, Hermione’s hair still looked together and had not begun to go frizzy, their makeup was still going strong, thanks to a spell Hermione found that worked as a seal for the night, they could go swimming in the black lake and their makeup would still be perfect. Leta looked around to make sure the bathroom was empty when she grabbed Hermione “What’s going on with you and Blair” Hermione’s shrugged “Nothing, we were just dancing”” Leta nodded “What about Ickle Ronny” Hermione slumped slightly “Nothing, he just wants to dance, I might flirt with McCormac to get Ron to sort himself out” Leta laughed “You are a vixen Hermione Granger”. 

When they left the bathroom and found the group again Blaise shouted to them both if they wanted to play some drinking games, soon after they were being led into a room next to the common room filled with the sofas which would’ve been on the dance floor. They left the door open so people could still come and go, as Leta crossed her legs, Dean and Blaise sat down on either side of her. Everyone else began to filter in and fill the spots around the circle, once everyone had settled Leta spotted Florence and Theo sitting quite close to one another, she raised her eyebrow up and down which earned a snort of laughter from Florence before she blushed red with embarrassment, Leta chuckled to herself smiling happily at her friends. She knew how Theo and Florence felt about each other but were too shy to admit it; Leta silently hoped that this would make their feelings obvious to one another. 

Blaise was about to start explaining the game when some of the boys in the older years joined the party, one of them winking at Hermione who averted her eyes immediately to meet Leta’s gaze whose eyes widened. “Okay so let's start off with Never have I ever, it's always a good one to get the ball rolling” One of the older boys scoffed “Never have I ever that’s boring mate, liven it up let’s play Spin the Bottle” His friends snickered causing Blaise to sneer, he was about to tell them to piss off when Leta burst into fits of laughter “Spin the Bottle, you cannot be serious. What are we in our first year?” She began clutching her stomach, “I mean seriously, you guys are in 6th or 7th year and you want to play Spin.. The .. Bottle.. what so you can kiss a pretty girl. Is that it?” Fred and George started hooting with laughter, Leta was already very blunt with her words but when she was drunk she had no filter and they loved it. “Why don’t we play Never have I ever, followed by a game of Dare beer pong. If you don’t like it then piss off. comprendre… c’est magnifique” Blaise smirked at Leta before he began the game by asking “Never Have I Ever given or received a lap dance” Leta looked around the room and watched as the Twins sipped their drinks along with Angelina, Blair and Neville. Everyone gasped “NEVILLE! You dirty dog” Leta laughed affectionately as he laughed and shrugged, he always seemed to loosen up when he had a few drinks. The game went on around in circles, each person choosing their own Never Have I Ever.

“Never Have I Ever kissed someone of the opposite sex” Hermione and Leta winked at each other before drinking but surprisingly so did Lee, Dean and Fred who all seemed very nonchalant about it. Leta whispered to Dean, who have you kissed, he shrugged before whispering back “Lee, we were both curious so we kissed” Leta she nodded and sipped her drink, reluctantly moving her eyes back to the game. 

It was Leta’s turn to ask, she racked her brain for a second before speaking “Never Have I Ever fantasized about someone in this circle” She looked around the room and watched as most her friends drank their cup, then when she looked at Dean he was necking the rest of drink before returning his gaze to Leta, she was glad the room was dark because then he couldn’t see her face turn bright red. When no one was looking Leta discreetly sipped her drink but unfortunately Harry was watching her, with his eyebrows raised. Soon after the game wrapped up people started leaving, the only ones left were Leta and her friends, she stretched her legs out placing her hands behind her. She was staring at the ceiling when she felt someone’s hand touch hers, at first she thought it was Dean but the space next to her was empty, when she looked to the other side Blaise had his eyes on her. Leta looked away, her heart beating. Blaise laughed to himself slightly before speaking “You look sweet when you’re shy” Leta’s head snapped to him “I am not shy” Blaise raised his eyebrow “Oh really” He shifted towards her leaving only a few inches between them, Leta’s heartbeat was now in her ears, but she was determined to hold his gaze, so she continued staring him down. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, Leta raked her eyes over his face drinking in all his details. She knew he was handsome, that much was obvious, but she had never noticed that he had some small almost unnoticeable freckles on his nose or that his deep brown eyes had a fleck of green in them. Granted she had never been this close to him before, but Leta found herself mesmerised by him. 

They were both broken out of the moment when Fred and George stood up clapping their hands “Who fancies an early morning swim” Leta’s face brightened as she stood up “Yes, Swimming!” Everyone else slowly stood up, some more eager than others, Hermione walked over to Leta “I do not want to go swimming” Leta pouted “Why!, it’ll be fun” “Leta my hair will get so frizzy, and the squid might touch my foot or something” Leta laughed as they left the room “Come on, just put your hair up or cast a spell or something to protect it, and as for the squid It’ll probably be sleeping” Hermione groaned as she followed the group through the Slytherin common room. The once lively dance floor was now covered in empty cups, sticky floors and was almost bare except a few people who were still dancing. As they exited the Slytherin common room, Fred and George took a headcount of people, so no one went missing without them knowing. The group consisted of Leta, Dean, Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Michael, Theo, Florence, Blair, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Neville, Angelina and Katie Bell, all 17 of them had to sneak around the castle to the Black lake without bumping into any teachers, Peeves or Mrs Norris and Filch so they split up into 3 groups, Harry, Ron, Neville and Dean went to the left, Fred, George, Angelina and Katie went to the right, and Florence, Blair, Michael, Ginny, Leta, Theo, Hermione and Blaise went straight ahead. 

They were all sobering up now so were silently moving around the castle, Leta was walking next to Florence who was whispering about what happened between her and Theo “He told me he likes me” her face beaming, Leta’s eyes widened “No way, Florence we TOLD you that he liked you Oh my god!” Florence giggled shushing Leta glancing back to Theo who was talking with Blaise, “What about you and Dean” Leta shrugged “We were having a moment but Ron interrupted us” Florence wrapped an arm around Leta’s shoulder “It’s okay, we have the whole year to figure out what is going on with you two” Leta nodded when she stopped dead in her tracks. Up in front of them was Mrs Norris who was meowing loudly, there was a faint glow of a lantern in the distance getting closer, the whole group ran in different directions “Leta, let’s go quick” Blaise grabbed her hand and ran down the corridor, as they turned the corner, Leta quickly pushed Blaise into a room quietly closing the door behind her. She stayed looking at the door, peeking through the crack as Filch stopped just outside, she held her breath, turning back to Blaise who had his hand over his mouth, the sight alone made Leta want to burst out laughing. They stood silently for a few minutes before they looked out the hole and saw that Filch had gone, they both turned to one another and started laughing “That was too close” Blaise nodded “Do you think the others got away?” Leta raised her shoulders “Probably, let’s get going. I wanna go swimming”.

Leta and Blaise stuck their heads out slowly and looked both ways before they left the cupboard and made their way down the corridor. They were in awkward silence for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say, they just looked at one another and smiled uncomfortably, before looking ahead again. Leta sighed before she spoke “So, are you excited to uh- swim?” Blaise nodded “Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever swam in the lake before” Leta gasped “You’re joking, we always sneak out and swim” Blaise glanced at Leta, his face dropping for a second “My friends don’t exactly do fun things together. To be honest, we don’t really hang out, we kind of just sit there in each other’s company. Me and Theo aren’t exactly apart of the inner circle, we are sort of just the extras” He frowned a bit when Leta bumped his shoulder “Hey, that sucks but on the bright side, you and Theo are now honorary members of the group, you’re swimming with us. That means something and for the record I think you are a lot cooler than Draco” Blaise’s lips curved into a smile, Leta gasped “You’re smiling, I got The Blaise Zabini to smile” his forehead creased together as he laughed “I always smile” Leta shrugged “Yeah, but you also always look moody” “Surprisingly you aren’t the first person to say that. Everyone seems to think I am this horrible pureblood maniac, but I don’t care about that stuff.” Leta frowned “Blaise, I’m sorry people believe in all those stereotypes. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think the same thing when we started here, but being friends with Florence has really changed my opinion, on people from pureblood families”.

They were the last ones to reach the lake, everyone else was in the water splashing about, Leta turned to Blaise a bright smile on her face as she ran to the water edge. There was a pile of everyone’s clothes next to the tree, so without even thinking Leta began taking her shoes off before lifting her dress up over her head. Almost everyone was too occupied with swimming to watch her, but both Blaise and Dean had their eyes glued to Leta as she jumped around pulling her shoes off, Dean’s lips were parted while Blaise just stared his eyes wide. Leta ran into the water swimming over to her friends, Fred and George clocked her and immediately made a bee line for her, knowing where this was headed Leta frantically tried to swim away “NO! I DON’T WANT TO PLAY” She was swimming away fast, but because of the twins long legs and arms they easily caught her, grabbing her foot and pulling her back. Leta kicked her legs “NO, FRED GEORGE PLEASE I DON’T WANT TO-” While Leta was thrashing, everyone else watched with bemused smiles on their faces as the twins lifted Leta up over their heads. “Leta you know the rules, last one in gets dunked” Leta squealed as she dug her nails into one of the twins arm, trying to hold on for dear life, “WAIT wait, Blaise was the last one in he should get dunked” The twins glanced at Blaise whose eyes widened, they smirked “But you’re so much lighter, in fact you’re so light that the wind could carry you away” Leta was about to scream when the twins threw her towards the middle of the lake “NOOOO”. Everyone was laughing when Leta surfaced spluttering, “You BASTARDS, just you wait.” The twins cocked their heads “It’s like that is it” they began to swim towards her while Leta tried to swim away again, “LEAVE ME ALONE”.

When Leta had managed to escape the twins she joined the group, she was next to Dean who was staring at her intently, “you have er, you have seaweed in your hair” Dean reached and grabbed it from her hair before flicking it into the water. “Thanks, are you having fun?” Dean smiled “Yeah, this whole night was fun” Leta grinned “It was, wasn’t it”. Dean studied Leta’s face while she animatedly debated with the others about how Dragons were the best magical creatures in the world. He looked at her eyelashes that had water droplets on them, and the way the moonlight reflected on her skin, he felt a giddy feeling arise in him, Leta glanced at him smiling before continuing the conversation, forcing Dean to avert his eyes. As he looked away Dean saw Blaise looking at him with a hardened look on his face, he cleared his throat before engaging in the conversation again.

It wasn’t long before everyone began to get cold, so they got out of the lake and transfigured their clothes into towels so they could warm up. The first party back was drawing to an end, everyone was saying goodbye to one another, Florence was kissing Theo off to the side away from the group, Blair was standing with Hermione and Ginny talking to Harry, Ron and Michael. Blaise came to say goodbye to Leta, she engulfed him in a hug telling him that he should come and hang out with them again, before waving at Theo as they all went their separate ways; them to the Slytherin common room and everyone else to the Gryffindor one. All the girls made their way up the stairs to Hermione’s room, which looked like a bomb had gone off, but luckily the girls had all cleared their beds before leaving, meaning they could just slip into the bed and fall asleep. “That was the best party!” Ginny said happily as she jumped down on the bed, Hermione laughed “Just wait til they try and throw one for mine and Leta’s birthday” Ginny clapped her hands together saying “sounds great” before she fell asleep. Soon after the room was filled with soft breathing and the occasional snore, the roaring fire keeping them warm as they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: incase it wasn’t clear Blair is a half-blood, her dad is a wizard and her mum’s a muggle, Florence is obvs pureblood. The ending to this chapter is a bit meh, but I wanted to finish it so I could move on :)


End file.
